Ain't No Way
by seven-month-itch
Summary: Mercedes Jones is the new second assistant to fashion editor and tyrant Sue Sylvester. When she forms a friendship with Sue's son without knowing how will it all affect her life? Rated M for possible steam, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know why I cannot stay away from this couple! I love them. This story is very out of character but will end in the canon pairings. It's also in an alternate universe where no one has met. Not all Glee characters will make appearances but most will. This story is based on the movie _Love and Other Disasters_ as well as _The Devil Wears Prada, _you may even find a little_ Ugly Betty _in there. Enjoy .**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Force of Nature<p>

Mercedes Jones was forced to be a hard worker. As the last child in the Jones family she was given all of the tools for success and made to use them. But over 20 years of stress weighed heavily on her shoulders. She never had a choice to be anything but what her parents wanted. She was to be the crowning jewel in the family empire. Mercedes, like her brothers were expected to become something better than their parents. Due to the more than humble beginnings they wanted the best for their children but the way they showed it left little to be desired.

After graduating at the top of her class from McKinley High in 2012 she spent four years at the Ohio State University School of Communication. She graduated at the top of her class with a major in journalism and a minor in international business. She sacrificed friends, relationships, parties, and developing important social skills so that she could reach the top. The only extra curricular activities her parents allowed were those that focused on her goals of being a writer since that was her chosen goal. Church choir was her mother's idea, for the sake of keeping up appearances she forced Mercdes to join. What better way to stay a pillar of the community than to be part of her wealthy church's choir? Within a year she was the main soloist and found that she had a love of music. Mercedes was a good girl, never fighting her parent's demands. For years she let them use her as a tool in their game of keeping up appearances in Ohio's high society causing her to become spread thin, and overly stressed for someone her age.

Her mother and father were lawyers running a small firm in Lima. Her four older brothers were lawyers landing jobs at prestigious law firms across the country right out of college, or choosing to join the family business. The four oldest Jones' children were quickly rising to the top and had the favor of her beloved parents. All were married and one had children. Those children were the apples of Mercedes eye. She never thought she'd have children of her own one day, so she focused on them when she had the chance. Mercedes was considered all but a family failure for picking journalism. Her father stressed that she should pick something that would ensure her success. When she mentioned music her father flew into a rage, music led to a dead end future. There was no way he would allow his only daughter to fail. He barely accepted her major and all but forced her to minor in international business as a condition of paying for college.

Mercedes justified her lack of a social life by saying she didn't have time for friends or love. She tried to date her first year of college to appease her socialite mother. A big brutish boy named Shane who wasn't even her type started to court her in the first months. He was a nice black boy that made her socialite mother happy. She wanted Mercedes to have the perfect boyfriend to take to social events. Mercedes and Shane quickly broke up in her junior year when she saw that her ambition intimidated him. He wanted her to pop out "cocoa babies" after she graduated and squander the education she worked so hard to get while he became a lawyer and working her in fathers law firm. She never looked back after dumping him. She knew if she wanted to reach her goals she had to work twice as hard to prove she wasn't a failure and gain the acceptance of her parents. Her goal was to become a journalist for what she liked to call a "real publication" by the time she was 35 that left her 11 short years to accomplish her goals, but with her natural sass, and go getter attitude she knew she'd be able to do anything.

Mercedes moved to the city after college. She was determined to take control of her life and if that meant leaving her family behind that's what she would do. Mercedes moved in with her middle brother and his wife the day after graduation. She agreed to work odd jobs and clean his Brooklyn townhome to earn room and board when she couldn't pay rent. She could accept those terms as long as she was allowed to make her own decisions. Shortly after moving to the city she joined several employment agencies and canvassed the city with her resume. Most publications knew her by name after only a short time. It took a year to land an interview with any publication but when she did it was in the most unlikely of places.

After interviewing five times with a fashion magazine she was assigned to be second assistant to Sue Sylvester editor in chief of _Deviant Magazine_. _Deviant_ was voted best fashion magazine for the last 20 years. Incidentally those 20 years were under the strict hand of Sue was known for her fashion genius as much as her cutting wit and harsh demeanor. Mercedes read horror stories of Sue's ability to bring grown men to their knees. While Mercedes was never easily intimidated, this woman could give her goose bumps just from reading about her. As she stood in the office, she was pulled from her thoughts by the clicking of a keyboard. The small girl typing away has instructed her not to sit. If every day was going to be like this there was no reason not to begin counting down the days until she was done working for the woman everyone called Satan in Stilettos.

Mercedes Jones knew nothing about fashion. She knew how to match her clothes, and knew two prints never went together. Her idea of style ended with Birkenstocks, and a beanie to cover her hair when it was time to get it done. Her self imposed tunnel vision left little time to focus on anything else she could have been interested in. To put it in a better way, Mercedes Jones didn't know if she even had a passion for fashion because she never focused on anything but "serious" journalism.

As she stood at the entrance of her new office it was painfully obvious that this was not where she belonged. She tugged nervously at the black suit her mother helped her pick out for her first day of work. She was uncomfortable in the stretchy fabric of the wide legged pant suit. She knew it was all wrong as she looked to the girl she'd be working next to for the foreseeable future. The tiny brunette was dressed fashionably in a black pantsuit, only hers was way more stylish. It looked almost like a tuxedo. It was cut close to her body with a white blouse under it that tied at the neck to form a large stiff bow. She was positive her suit cost more than Mercedes first paycheck would, and for the first time Mercedes was jealous of someone's outfit for just a moment. The only thing she recognized were the red soled stilettos on her tiny feet. Everyone knew a pair of Christian Louboutin's on sight, even if they found fashion a vapid waste of time as she did.

She looked at the woman sitting across from her studying her for a moment. She'd read up on Rachel Berry. Mercedes never went into a situation blind. She was often in the society pages of the newspaper. She was Sue's first in command, and just as brutally honest and vicious. She was known as much for her socialite status as her first in command position. The high ponytail wearing girl was more intimidating in person. Despite only being 5' tall she was known to take men twice her size down with just her words. She was Sue's protégé. It was rumored that Rachel was being groomed to take over the magazine when Sue retired. Mercedes took a deep breath and rocked back on her heels while looking down. Looking at Rachel Berry was like staring at the sun. After a while you know you'd go blind.

"So, do you like working here?" Mercedes asked as she looked to Rachel. Mercedes was told to stand and wait for Sue; Rachel didn't want her to get comfortable while she was waiting to be dismissed.

"I've been here for years." She said as she typed feverishly, her short dark manicured nails were a blur across the keyboard.

"But, do you like it?" Mercedes was never one to be cowed by others, especially a woman who looked like she could be a child.

"What are you getting at, chubby girl? You aren't going to be here long enough to sit your big ass in that desk. Sue doesn't do pleasantly plump, or hefty. You my dear are definitely hefty." Rachel kept her tone flat, never took her eyes from the computer screen. Mercedes started to make a rebuttal as she was hit in the face with a heavy fur coat. She stumbled back a few feet and shook her head.

"Hang that up chunk-a-dunk, and meet me in my office." Sue breezed past her. "Rachel where is my coffee?" Sue screamed next. Rachel moved quickly dialing a number. She heard the girl mumble something. Mercedes looked around for a closet, seeing one behind the desk she may not have the chance to sit in. She quickly hung up the heavy coat on a wooden hanger and scurried into the office of one very impatient Sue Sylvester.

"It took you long enough, chunks of love. So what makes you think you can work for me?" Sue asked as a small blonde wearing a green Starbucks apron ran past Mercedes and set the coffee on a coaster to her left and ran out without a word.

"With all due respect Ms. Sylvester, my name is Mercedes like the vehicle you are driven around in so you should be able to remember it. My name is not chubby girl, chunks of love, hefty girl, or any other demeaning name you can think of to call me that will put me in my place. Now to answer your question: I'm a hard worker, focused, and willing to devote all of my time and energy into being wonderful at this job." Mercedes steeled her spine staring Sue in the eye. She channeled her energy into boring a hole into this woman's head. In front of this woman as memories flashed of being teased about her weight and she made sure to let the comments run off of her back.

"So, you're one of those girls?" Sue said picking up her coffee cup and taking a sip before continuing. "You're one of those single minded girls who take themselves so seriously you can't even handle a fat joke. That's a damn shame that you can't laugh at yourself, because until you lose about 50 pounds off of that ass of yours you will always be laughed at whether it be behind your wide back or to your chubby face." Sue moved to the front of her desk sitting on the edge. "Trust me, that Chico's power suit you're wearing isn't helping your case either. Did your mother help you pick that out?" Mercedes only nodded in understanding. She repeated her mantra to herself. Her fists clenched and released to stave off the anger. Her full lips drew into a tight line.

"Are you finished Ms. Sylvester?" Mercedes took a deep breath. She commanded herself not to cry in front of this woman, unlike some people the tears were angry.

"Am I finished what?" Sue said taking another long sip of her coffee.

"Shaming me." Mercedes said, digging for the courage she wasn't sure she'd find after the insults and name calling. "Are you done making me feel like shit for not looking like the poster child for anorexia? Putting me in my place, and for also being a raging, bitter, self righteous bitch? I will tell you now Ms. Sylvester I give respect where it is due, but I will not be insulted and treated like a second class citizen for anyone." Mercedes took a deep breath as the last words left her mouth. She wouldn't take this shit from anyone in high school and she definitely wouldn't take it from this woman. She technically hadn't signed any paperwork with human resources so they couldn't fire her. She got a sense of satisfaction as she saw Sue visibly choke on her coffee. She arched her eyebrows in the way she learned from her mother as Sue met her eyes. Mercedes felt a sense of triumph. Something told her no one talked to Sue Sylvester like this and lived.

"Get to your desk, and don't wear that awful suit again." Sue went to sit back at her desk, looking at the girl as she walked away. She knew then she'd met a true force of nature. This girl was one of them. She was strong, focused, and wouldn't be taken down by anyone. Most of all she stayed true to herself. She had the skills, and the makings of greatness.

Mercedes looked to Rachel who for the first time took her eyes off of the computer screen. Something told her the woman heard everything Mercedes said. Mercedes gave her a look that said "you're next" as she sat behind her desk and pulled the paperwork from human resources from her small brief case. Just two years she thought, and then she'd be able to write her ticket to any place she wanted to work. Everyone paid their dues.

* * *

><p>Samuel Evans was bored. He stood in front of the camera hitting all of the cues the photographer yelled at him. He made no effort to impress the man. This was one of those brands where you were supposed to look detached, bored, and aroused if that was even possible. He was just a warm body to fill the tight white boxer briefs he was paid to model today. He kept reminding himself that this was better than what he'd been doing before the scout found him. Though his story was unorthodox he wasn't ashamed of his roots.<p>

He'd been discovered by a scout who decided a strip club was an appropriate way to entertain his new clients. He remembered the night the man slipped a business card wrapped in a $100 into his shorts. The card had "call me, I have a job for you" scrawled across the back of it. Sam almost threw the card away, it wasn't the first time he'd been offered a "job". Sam was ever hopeful that maybe this was real. That card changed his life. After calling the number within the week he had headshots and booked his first modeling job. He was far away from that gentleman's club in Hell's Kitchen. He'd learned valuable lessons while working in the club. The most important lesson learned? To tune out the humiliation that was heaped upon him. Even in the modeling industry he suffered humiliation on a daily basis. He told himself he was making a living so that he wouldn't have to rely on anyone else.

It barely bothered him after his sophomore year of college. Something about the reassurance of knowing the electricity in his 5th floor walk up wouldn't be turned off made stripping worth it. Sure the club was seedy, and the men that worked there were cut throat if you weren't one of them but at the time he did what he needed to survive with no ones help. He'd never go back to that life now. He'd had a taste of what success was like without middle aged gay men, and desperate cougars begging him to come home with them. He no longer had to fish singles out of his shorts at night to put in a canister for rent money. He could have called his mother or father in those four years begging them for a loan, or a place to live but then his education and his life would be on their terms. He'd done it all on his own with no regrets.

After graduating from the Pratt Institute he decided to stay in the city for a number of reasons. He knew he'd never realize his dreams if he went back to Kentucky. He'd do what all the men in his family had done: work in the family architecture business, and marry some blonde girl with big hair from the country club. He'd settle into a loveless marriage and produce beautiful blonde children who would do the same thing. Love was a foreign concept to the Evans men, it was all about image.

He never saw himself marrying or even falling in love with any of the girls he grew up with. While Sam wanted to find love and make a life with a woman, he knew he wouldn't settle. The woman he fell in love with had to possess his body and mind he knew he'd feel it when it was the right woman. The girls he was exposed to never gave him that feeling. His ex-girlfriend Quinn was a perfect example. They dated all four years of high school. She was classically beautiful with blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a petite figure. A man would have to be blind not to fall in love with her based on looks alone. But Sam merely tolerated her. Sam found her vapid and controlling. She was obsessed with image, and in his elite small Kentucky town snagging an Evans boy was like signing your lease on life. She dug her controlling meat hooks into him and refused to let him go. Sam had to run all the way to New York to finally have the luxury of being just Sam Evans.

Shortly after moving to the city he started to build a relationship with his mother. Sam believed the gossip spread about her for years. But upon embarking on this new life, and catching his father and step mother in numerous lies he decided to investigate for himself He found her living in SoHo. She'd made a comfortable life for herself, and he owed it to himself to work on a relationship with the woman his father had called Satan and a harpy. His mother and father divorced when he was only four years old after deciding that they wanted different things. His father wanted a trophy wife, and his mother wanted a career. After a long custody battle it was decided that Mr. Evans would have Sam full time. His mother never really had a chance at keeping him; his father had money and a stable life on his side. She could barely afford a lawyer, much less a decent one. Sam was always made to believe his mother never wanted him.

Some days his new relationship with his mother was easier than but she'd welcomed him with open arms and unconditional love once he contacted her. She also passed no judgment for what he did to support himself. She looked at him with respect for not relying on his family name and money to get him through life. Those simple facts alone told Sam that he hadn't been told the truth about his mother.

He was thrilled that she'd expressed a desire to want to get to know him. After talking to his her he discovered that his father decided it was best she no longer be involved in Sam's life. Sam's heart broke when he found out she'd sent birthday cards, gifs, and even long handwritten letters. She showed him the boxes, all returned to sender unopened. She was nothing like his father described. Sure she was head strong, determined, and even a little mean but she was so much more than that. She was compassionate, caring, and loving towards him. Her personality came from a life of always having to be tough as nails so she wouldn't get stepped on.

He came back into the moment, shaking the thoughts of his life away. He stood there running his hands through his hair as he took a deep breath. His hands absently ran down his sculpted stomach as he rolled his eyes. He was thankful that the blonde fringe of his too long bangs hid the annoyance; he wanted to be finished with this day. He knew after this he'd have to run across town to _Deviant_ for a fitting. He was staving off a yawn before he heard the photographer scream again. "That's it Samuel, give me sex!" The flash went off at lightening speed "You're the face of the most popular brand of men's underwear in the world. Show me sex!" Sam gave a laugh; he wasn't bringing sex he was bringing tired and starving. He hadn't eaten since early this morning, and now it was almost 4:00pm.

Sam took a deep breath as the shoot wrapped up. Sam stepped off of the black back drop padding over the craft services table. He let out a loud moan as he took a bite of the small turkey sandwich sitting on the platter. He made quick work of filling up a plate and moving to a corner to eat as he dressed himself. He didn't have to turn around to know there was someone standing behind him.

"What Blaine?" He asked as he zipped up his faded jeans. His back still to the man but he didn't have to look at him to know the look on his face.

"Sam, you know you shouldn't be eating that." Blaine said as she looked distastefully down at the plate filled with food.

"Eating what, normal food? I'm hungry. I deserve a decent meal even if it is from craft services." He said stuffing another small sandwich into his mouth.

"But you're one of the faces of..." Blaine trailed off as Sam cut him off.

"..the largest brand of men's underwear in the world. I know Blaine." Sam rolled his eyes as he opened the small container of potato salad and took a spoon full before pulling his shirt on. He turned to face the man who was fully dressed; he held the container out to the man with a grin. Just like him Blaine was a southern man and he loved good food. Unlike Sam he had extreme discipline.

"Sam, you know I can't." He said eyeing the small container of potato salad, licking his lips. "We have the fitting for _Deviant_ in a few hours. Then I have a date tonight. So I have to look my best. Potato salad does not help with these abs." Blaine said with a wolfish grin Sam hadn't seen since Blaine met his last dalliance.

"Alright, I know you want to tell me all about him. I know that look anywhere." Sam said as he pulled on his jacket and his lucky red Chuck Taylor's that had seen better days.

"Well," Blaine started as they headed out of the large studio. "his name is Kurt. He works in the closet at _Deviant_. He's adorable. He's a bit out there and high strung, but it adds to his appeal. He has the sweetest smile and eyes! You may get to meet him during the fitting. Please don't say anything, okay? I want to keep this private at least until I'm certain. You remember what happened with Sebastian?" Sam looked to this friend and patted his back. Sebastian had been Blaine's first mistake. He was another male model who only used Blaine to get noticed at the agency. He strung Blaine along for months, ultimately breaking his heart. Blaine decided it was smart to be more cautious with who he decided to become close to.

"How can I forget, Blaine?" Sam said as he took another container of potato salad from his messenger bag. "Man, this is really good. But I'd kill for some good country cooking." He said as he ate while walking down the street. The 24 year old loved to eat.

"Is your mind always on food?" Blaine asked as they turned the corner, getting ready to enter the large building.

"As much as yours is on sex." Sam said as he the small container away as they entered the building together. He gave Blaine a playful shove before making his way over to the Starbucks stand. Sam usually didn't get any attention when he went out but he couldn't help catching the stare of a few women who knew who he was. He waited in line patiently for his third cup of coffee for the day. He idly tapped his foot as he waited. Finally retrieving the sacred brew he opened the top, smelling the stuff before looking up. He felt his body make contact with a small but solid object.

"Holy shit, that burns!" They screamed at the same time. Sam looked past the coffee cup to the dark skinned woman who was trying in earnest to catch her breath. Sam grabbed a handful of napkins to dry the woman off. He tried to wipe down her ample chest causing him to become even more flustered. His nerves became shot at her horrified expression.

"Ma'am Oe ma ha sorry." Sam said continuing to clean her off. His face becoming redder as his embarrassment grew, she continued smacking his hands away but he failed to notice.

"It's okay!" Mercedes said over and over.

"Rutxe txoa oe." Sam said as he continued to clean her off. He was embarrassed and when he was embarrassed or nervous he began to speak Klingon, or Na'vi. He prayed the Klingon didn't begin.

"Are you speaking Na'vi while trying to molest me?" Mercedes said as her smile broke through. Sam stopped as he met her eyes. His knees went a little weak when his eyes traveled down to her lips. He'd only seen a mouth like hers once. She looked into his for a moment and felt like she should know who he was but she couldn't place his face.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He said breaking out into a grin. He finally took noticed of the face in front of him. "My dork is showing."

"Nìltsan oe txoa nga." Mercedes said as she ran towards the bathroom to clean herself up. Sam stood there gob smacked as Blaine stood next to him.

"Who was that?" Blain asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." Sam said his mouth still hanging open as he watched her disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you've enjoyed the first chapter! Read, Review, Critique!**

**Translations:**

**Ma'am Oe ma ha sorry."- Ma'am I am so sorry**

**Rutxe txoa oe – Please forgive me.**

**Nìltsan oe txoa nga- Don't worry, I forgive you.**


	2. Glad You Came

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all of the wonderful reviews and praise. I'm having fun with this story and I hope you enjoy chapter two. Please give me any suggestions or critiques. I do not own Glee, The Devil Wears Prada, or Love and Other Disasters. Please enjoy the show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Glad You Came<p>

Kurt Hummel lived and breathed fashion. Even as a little boy growing up in small town Texas he spent his allowance on fashion magazines his favorite being _Deviant_. His dream was to work for the fierce and timeless Stephen Tillman the famed head of the Closet at _Deviant Magazine_. Kurt's larger than life presence and outlandish fashion sense made him the talk of the town on more than one occasion much to the chagrin of his father who was left to raise the boy after his mother passed away. His favorite memory being the time he danced through school reenacting the opening scene from The Sound of Music dressed as Maria. His devil may care attitude hid underlying hurt at being bullied daily. The day he publicly came out to his only friend at school the boys from the football team went as far as to beat him up for being different. Kurt and his father felt he needed to leave as soon as high school was over for his safety and sanity. The day he was accepted into Parson's on a full scholarship Kurt prepared to leave town. He kissed his father and left for New York and never looked back. That was seven years ago.

It took over a year, but the day the opportunity came to interview for a position working under Stephen he took it. Kurt was a mess that day, his normal calm demeanor and smooth speech seemed to fly out of the window. As he sat in front of his idol his hands shook and his voice cracked. After the first year of working with him, Stephen told him he saw something in him that he didn't see in the other candidates. Kurt had a genuine love not just for fashion, but also for life. In Kurt he also saw a fearlessness that only came from hardship and determination.

Kurt liked to think of Stephen as a mentor and second father. He reminded him of a cross between Andre Leon Tally and RuPaul. The man proved to be the opposite of Sue Sylvester and according to the tabloids they were arch enemies but it couldn't be farther from the truth. Stephen chose to nurture his underlings and mentor them instead of instilling fear and control. That's where they butted heads as colleagues. Outside of the walls at _Deviant_ they were best friends and had been for decades, it was a closely guarded secret that Stephen trusted Kurt with after a while. Make no mistake Stephen ran his department with an iron fist, but as long as you followed his simple rules you never incurred his wrath and you would go far. He wanted his team to be the best at what they did. Kurt was already earning a name for himself after only a few short years at the magazine. Thanks to Stephen giving him a chance and letting him shine.

From the time Kurt was allowed to pick his own clothes he'd loved them. His mood could be gauged by the flashiness of his outfit just as much as the pep in his step. As 1st assistant of the famed _Deviant_ closet Kurt had the pleasure of working around some of the rarest and most sought after pieces of clothing. He'd seen everything from vintage Halston to the newest Dior. His passion lay in the shoes though. Don't get him started on shoes. If he could get away with pulling a Johnny Weir or a Derek J from Real Housewives he would wear seven inch stilettos to work daily. He also was in charge of handing out the freebies and retired items from the Closet. Santana, his closest friend of six years and loyal second in command always got the pick of the litter. He distributed the rest based on a complicated formula of how much he liked you that day. It was a tough job, but someone had to do it.

Kurt wasn't a label whore. He could wear H&M just as easily as Chanel but he loved the look of a well put together ensemble. He believed that clothes said everything about you. Before people spoke to you, they saw you. That was the only philosophy Kurt shared with Sue Sylvester. Kurt also loved a project. Something about giving a makeover gave him a sense of pride. It hadn't been since his first year at Parson's when he met Santana that he met a girl worthy of his fashion expertise. She was his first overhaul. Before he got his hands on the girl she was just another cheap Jenny from the Block imitation with a big mouth, penciled in eyebrows, and no fashion sense. After taking the girl under his wing in no time flat he'd made a silk purse out of a sow's ear. They'd been inseparable ever since.

As he sat in the office café with Santana he saw Mercedes up close for the first time. He'd never seen anyone so adorably out of place. She was a pretty girl but everything she wore was wrong for her shape. Someone with an hour glass figure like hers should accentuate, not hide under unflattering layers. He watched her as she stood at the soup bar ladling a heaping helping of the chef's delicious but fattening clam chowder into a large cup, and plucked a turkey sandwich from the cooler. He couldn't take his eyes off of her as she made her way to the cashier.

Kurt made it his business to know who everyone in the building was and he knew this girl was Sue Sylvester and Rachel Berry's new whipping girl. He wondered how long this one could put up with Satan and Satan Juniors abuse. The last girl had been escorted out of the building in tears. No doubt because of Rachel's underhanded and devious ways. He'd known Rachel Berry long enough to know that once an assistant started to make progress Rachel would go to any length to stay on top. Kurt was holding out hope that this one would be different. Sue and Rachel needed to be put in their place. They needed to learn that treating people like garbage was not a way to earn respect. Rachel needed a lesson more than anyone.

The pint sized bitch had been a thorn in his side from the moment he'd met her in college. Rachel was self righteous, lazy, crass, a braggart, and delusional. She tried so hard to be like Sue that she failed to see that it would be her undoing. It was a closely kept secret that Sue kept Rachel close because she didn't trust the girl. Sue wasn't grooming Rachel for anything she was just giving the little pain in the ass enough rope to hang herself with. Kurt understood why Sue was such a pain in the ass and a bitch. She'd earned her stripes after twenty years of clawing her way to the top. But he felt Sue's cruel to be kind approach and impossible demands were out of line at times. Sue managed to bring many of her assistants down to their knees. It was rumored that she even drove a girl to a nervous breakdown. But Kurt wasn't one to gossip so you'd never hear that from him.

Kurt broke through his thoughts and continued to observe Mercedes with a small smile. He hadn't had a chance to speak to her on her many trips to the closet but he was silently rooting for her success. He knew the way Rachel worked and he only had 20 minutes to talk to her before she sped out of the cafeteria just as she'd done every day for the last three weeks.

He'd never had the chance to talk to her as she scurried down to the Closet to get some menial item for Sue that Kurt or one of the interns could have easily gotten, that was their job. But she did it day in and out without complaint. He knew how Sue worked; she was putting this girl in her place. Kurt had seen it once before in the only woman that had gone any place after Sue was done with her. It was three years ago just after Kurt started. Her name was Anne and she was the only woman that wouldn't bend to Sue's will. She'd kept a stiff upper lip and a steel spine. After her two years of indentured servitude Sue handed over a letter of recommendation and a job offer. Anne took the letter of recommendation and walked out of _Deviant_, never looking back. That woman is now an editor for one of the biggest newspapers in the known world.

Not to mention anyone at this magazine that had the courage to openly eat the delicious soup the chef prepared from scratch was worthy of many accolades! Kurt had the pleasure of taking some home just after a terrible break up and it was addictive. Just by the simple act of eating in public she'd thumbed her nose at everyone who made fun of her behind her back. No one at _Deviant_ had the courage to eat in public or in general; it was an unspoken rule that lunch at the magazine was more of a social hour. If you weren't a sample size or smaller you better look like Jennifer Lopez, or a Kardashian sister. That was the only "larger" size that was acceptable. Be he loved that Mercedes didn't care, or chose to stay oblivious to the reed thin worker bees who admired her food from afar while talking shit to distract themselves from their jealousy.

Kurt sighed taking in the rest of the ample sized girl. She had an hour glass figure under the cheap, simple, black, polyester shift dress she wore. Her hair extensions were outdated and in need of some TLC. Judging by the new growth at the crown of her head it was time to get them done. Her brown high heeled loafers were only slightly acceptable, and her pantyhose were three shades too light for her beautiful chocolate complexion. Kurt was itching to get his hands on the girl; something about her screamed she needed a friend and a deep conditioning treatment. He watched as Mercedes crossed the cafeteria and sat at a table alone. He only half listened to Santana as she droned on about her latest conquest, a cute little barista named Brittany.

"Santana, I'm going to talk to her." He said openly pointing to the brown skinned girl.

"Why? She's not going to last long with those thunder thighs and spare tire." Santana said rolling her eyes. "Have you been listening to anything I said?"

"Honestly sweet face not really, and have you been listening to anything you've said? That was really mean. Plus I've been too taken with that new charge over there to listen to you drone on. Santana that girl needs a friend, and a deep conditioner. We should invite her over!"

"Kurt have you been in the sauna for too long? We can't invite her over here. Our stock would plummet!" Santana said quoting Clueless.

"Girl, stop quoting Clueless. There is more to life than popularity, and being popular at work is like being popular on a social networking site. But, if I must appeal to your bitchy side think about it: we're already at the top of the food chain. We have two of the most coveted positions at _Deviant_ and I control the freebies from the closet. No one will mess with us. After we're done with her no one will mess with her either. Let's use our power for good for once this girl how things work. She's different 'Tana I can feel it. After all she is Sue's second assistant. She should at least know that means she doesn't have to pay for her lunch!" Kurt rolled his eyes. "Now what's her name again?"

"Mercedes, Rachel said her name was Mercedes." Santana muttered rolling her eyes faking annoyance. Secretly she liked Mercedes even though she'd never formally met her. Santana was observant and it was hard to miss the worst dressed girl running down the halls like a chicken with her head cut off. She saw that Mercedes was quiet, unassuming, and she didn't care what others thought of her. Santana wished she had that kind of confidence. It just seemed like no matter what people said she was unwilling to be anything but herself. Plus any girl that could get under Rachel Berry's reptilian skin had her instant loyalty. There wasn't a day that she wouldn't hear the little Stalin bitch and moan about her presence. Santana knew it was only because Rachel was afraid of the girl. Kurt stood and bounced over to the woman in question who he saw was reading a book.

"Hi there." He said standing in front of the girl.

"Hello." Mercedes said meeting his eyes for a moment before looking back down at the book.

"What are you reading?" Kurt asked, trying to make conversation with the soft spoken girl. He could tell she wasn't used to interacting with too many people.

"_Pride and Prejudice_." She said dropping her spoon and looking up at Kurt, she gave him a small smile.

"I love that book! Have you seen the movie with Kira Nightly? I think its one of the best movies." The smile that earned him made his trip over to her worth it, she had a dazzling smile.

"Oh, I agree. The man who played Mr. Darcy was..." Mercedes trailed off trying to find words; if he wasn't mistaken he even saw the apples of her cheeks redden. He instantly fell in love with the girl. Something about her made her instantly loveable.

"Sex on a stick?" Kurt said finishing her sentence.

"Absolutely!" Mercedes said laughing softly.

"I'm Kurt Hummel I've seen you run down to the closet quite a few times. I've been meaning to catch you at lunch for weeks. But I know how Sue is and I know she doesn't give you much time. Would you like to join me and my companion for lunch?" Kurt smiled and extended a hand to her. Mercedes took it, giving him a firm shake. Kurt liked her handshake it said she was strong without being overbearing. Kurt had been mistaken, this woman wasn't shy she was just wary of new people. Shy, timid people didn't have a strong handshake like she did.

"I'm Mercedes Jones; it's a pleasure to meet you Kurt Hummel. I would love to join you and your companion. But you're right I don't have much time." Mercedes started to gather her things. And stood up following him to the center table where Santana sat munching on an apple.

"Mercedes, this is my best friend, and second in command Santana Lopez." Kurt gestured towards the girl who waved with a smile that was a little less than predatory.

"Hello Santana, I hope it's alright that I sit with you. I'd hate to take away your time with Kurt." Mercedes stood, waiting to be invited by Santana as well.

"Yeah, sure, sit." Mercedes sat down in the other empty seat, reopening her lunch.

"Is that clam chowder?" Santana asked, her nose wrinkling, her eyes turning dark with an unmistakable lust.

"Yes, would you like some?" Mercedes held the large container out to the duo.

"Hell no, you know what they say a moment on the lips a lifetime on the hips!" Santana said tempted to rip the container away and devour is creamy contents. Just like Kurt she was an oppressed foodie. She'd taken a few pints of the creamy contents before and devoured them in private on a rare weekend when she didn't have plans. Food like that wasn't made for public consumption.

"I just got down to a sample size my dear. No amount of delicious creamy clam chowder goodness is worth that, one pound and the button holding this skirt on will come flying off." Mercedes shook the container one more time, the smell hitting the two. Mercedes giggled as the container was taken from her hands the friends devouring the contents.

"Good isn't it?" Mercedes asked, unwrapping her low fat turkey Panini she took a bite and watched the friends with a giggle.

"I will never forgive you for that." Santana said raising a well manicured eyebrow.

"I can feel my ass getting larger." Kurt said rubbing his stomach. "But that was so good, thank you Mercedes."

"You two are so dramatic, but you're welcome. Its just food, your body needs it to run. Would you like half of my sandwich? It's a low fat turkey Panini." Mercedes smiled handing half to the duo. She was just going to throw it away. The sandwich was too large to eat in one sitting, and storing it was out of the question. Rachel would have a fit if the sandwich came anywhere near one of her crappy vegan snacks. Santana licked her lips and took the crusty delicious sandwich; she took a bite and closed her eyes. She could hear the murmurs now but she didn't care. Sample sizes be damned, she was hungry and diet Coke just wouldn't do it.

"Tell us about you." Kurt said perking up and taking half. It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Mercedes intrigued him. She was different from the women he spoke to. She wasn't vapid, or shallow. She wasn't mean for the hell of it like most women would be upon first meeting them. She wasn't a gossip. She wasn't an ass kisser, trying to get into his good graces for freebies. If he didn't know any better he would say she didn't know who they were, or what they did.

"What would you like to know?" Mercedes asked, averting her eyes and nibbling on a corner of her sandwich. Mercedes was never comfortable talking about herself.

"Give us the basic information and we'll ask questions." Santana said smiling and sitting back.

"I grew up in Lima, Ohio. I moved here for better journalism jobs. I graduated from Ohio State School of Communication last year. I want to be a journalist. I love to read and write. I hope to write the great American novel one day. My parents are lawyers, and my brothers are lawyers. I live with one brother and his wife in Brooklyn but they're rarely home. They're either working or on vacation so it works out in everyone's favor." Mercedes shrugged and went back to her sandwich.

"Boring! We want more juicy tidbits. Do you have some strapping young man at home waiting for you?" Kurt asked leaning in.

"Or some beautiful young woman?" Santana asked, her eyebrow wiggling. Mercedes started to feel as if she was being interrogated. She squirmed in her seat but made sure she didn't break eye contact.

"No I don't have a boyfriend waiting for me at home, and I'm straight." Mercedes said giggling a little.

"Well, if you ever consider playing for the other team let me know." Santana said giving her devilish smirk. "I know a few girls who are into your brand of nerdy."

"Thank you Santana." Mercedes looked down at her watch and took a deep breath, eyes wide. "I'm sorry I have to go I have ten minutes to get back to the office!" Mercedes stood and cleared the table before running to the elevator. Kurt and Santana ran behind her. If Sue came back from her long lunch and saw her gone Mercedes would be fired on the spot. When Sue came back from lunch Mercedes was supposed to be in her desk. Everyone knew that. Santana and Kurt knew Rachel was just mean enough to let the messages pile up while Mercedes took her lunch break. In Rachel's eyes Mercedes should never be allowed to leave her desk. She tapped her toes willing the elevator to move faster.

"Where does Ms. Sylvester go every Tuesday for three hours?" Mercedes asked, looking over her shoulder to Santana and Kurt. She was trying to keep her mind off of the consequences of not being back on time.

"She has lunch with some mystery person." Santana said and rolled her eyes

"No one knows who he is. He hasn't been in the papers at all. I discussed it with Blaine and he seems to think Sue is seeing someone." Kurt said with a smile he loved any excuse he could create to bring Blaine up in conversation. He looked over to Santana who rolled her eyes.

"Who is Blaine?" Mercedes asked as she stepped out of the elevator, she had four minutes to make it back to the office. Kurt and Santana ran beside her their office was just behind Mercedes'.

"Blaine is the guy I've been seeing for a few weeks. He's absolutely yummy." Kurt said smiling. "He's represented by a modeling agency that does a lot of work with the magazine. You may have seen him around he's a model. He's gorgeous." Kurt all but swooned at the thought of Blaine. Over the last few weeks things had been perfect. He was shocked to find that Blaine fit into his life as well as Kurt fit into his. Their friends got along and they even hung out in a large group at least a few times a week.

"Oh he's totally dreamy when he's not wearing those ridiculous bow ties." Santana said her voice full of sarcasm. "I swear he looks like a missing member of the cast of Revenge of the Nerds, and don't even get me started on his name. Who names their child Blaine? That name alone got him stuffed into a few lockers or at least a swirly!" Santana said as she entered the office behind Mercedes. They were shocked to find it empty. This office was never left empty. Sue was infamous for going ballistic when messages were not taken. Santana leaned over Rachel's desk to use her phone to play the messages after listening and saving each one Santana coughed and sneezed on the phone receiver. "Hope that bitch enjoys my spit. I hate that girl!"

Mercedes crashed into her desk checking the remaining messages set to type out each message. Sue didn't like listening to her voicemails; she preferred them on a white clipboard just outside of her office. They were to be updated every twenty minutes. Kurt sat on the edge of Mercedes' desk one leg crossed over the other. Kurt smelled something fishy. Rachel was trying to set Mercedes up. She always started small. But Kurt would make sure this girl stuck around.

"That was one time Santana! I swear one never lives down a fashion faux pas where you are concerned. I mean really, you have no room to talk. You wore harem pants until Sue threatened to fire you." Kurt rolled his eyes and hopped off of the desk. "I think I hear Sue's broom stick approaching. Say hello to the wicked bitch of the west. See you tomorrow Mercedes!" Kurt and Santana disappeared around a corner as Mercedes typed up the last message and put it on the clipboard outside of Sue's office. She sat in her seat quickly and took a deep breath before Sue entered. She threw her large fur coat and purse onto Mercedes' desk barely missing her face and disappeared into her office.

"Get me John." Sue barked as Mercedes picked up the phone dialing the designer. "Ms. Sylvester for John, please?" Mercedes said softly before hanging up the phone. "I have John." Mercedes raised her voice before going back to her work.

"She's in a good mood." Rachel said walking in behind Sue. Mercedes quirked an eyebrow and went back to typing up a memo. She didn't give Rachel a second thought. Her fuckery didn't go unnoticed but Rachel wasn't important enough to spoil her day.

"In my office now." Sue's voice yelled out. Mercedes grabbed a pen and note pad before scurrying into the office. This week Sue had taken to not acknowledging her by name. She stood at the desk and waited for the menial tasks she'd be given. Sue looked her up and down shaking her head.

"You work at one of the biggest fashion magazines in the world and you look like who-done-it-and-ran. Your outfit reeks of failure. Literally I can smell it from here." Sue's words were biting as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Sylvester I'll try harder." Mercedes bit out smoothing out the simple shift dress; she'd made an effort to improve her wardrobe and even took an interest in fashion but it seems she was still getting it all wrong. "I'm just having a hard time understanding all of this stuff." Sue nodded her head, her expression barely changing.

"Let me tell you something about this "stuff". This stuff is my life. The tired sack of a shift dress on your back is a poor excuse for an imitation of the famous little black dress. The little black dress was created by Coco Chanel in 1926. It has survived the test of time and is in the closet of every woman in the world in some variation; even your pitiful Dress Barn mistake." Sue stood looking at her. "If you want to keep this job I suggest you start respecting the industry you chose to work in. I know you look down on this publication and see it as nothing more than fluff and drivel, a stepping stone to get to where you want to be. But fashion has been an art form since the beginning of time. Even serious journalists give a shit about their appearance. Before people hear you they see you. Your style says everything about you. It speaks volumes from the top of your frizzy extensions to the tips of your scuffed toes. Your style for instance says you're sloppy, unkempt, and could care less about your appearance. Not what you hoped it would convey: that you are too smart and too important to give a damn about how you look." Mercedes swallowed her anger and nodded. She kept a stiff upper lip, and made a mental note to schedule an appointment with her hairdresser. Sue was right for once.

"I'm sorry Ms. Sylvester. I will do better. What can I do for you?" She asked taking a deep breath to stave off the anger, holding her pen and paper at the ready. She reminded herself that she only had to pay her dues for two more years.

"I need 15 skirts from Dior, and 15 belts from Gucci. Make a reservation at that place I went to three months ago for a guest and myself, tonight. Find the china cabinet I loved in SoHo charge it go my card and have it sent to my home. Fire my maid. Find me a new maid, preferably someone who doesn't mind public humiliation. Pick Bernard up from the vet. Have my car detailed. Go to Hermes and pick up my scarves. Go to Birkin and pick up my bags. When you're finished have everything delivered to my home. That's all." Mercedes stood there scribbling everything down. She looked up to ask a question to find a glaring Sue.

"What are you still doing here? Go now!" Mercedes took a deep breath and walked out. The woman grabbed her jacket and purse whizzing past Rachel calling her a bitch before she disappeared. Rachel's face looked stunned then smug as she stood up to walk over to message clipboard, sure enough it was updated. Rachel stomped her foot and walked back to her desk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Comments, suggestions, critiques? Love it? Hate it?**


	3. Strange Times

**A/N: Thank you for the amazing reviews, alerts, and encouragement. If you have any suggestions please let me know! I hope you're enjoying this ride as much as I am. You'll get your Samcedes soon! I don't own Glee, The Devil Wears Prada, or Love and Other Disasters**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Strange Times<p>

"Samuel, if you don't start dating I am never going to have any little snot nosed miscreants to leave my amazing legacy to! I have more wealth than Oprah. Who am I going to leave it to squander when I'm dead and gone? Its way too much money even for you to spend, though I'm sure you can put a dent in it just by buying Chapstick. God where did you get that mouth? I love you but, damn." Sue said to her son as they sat in the back booth of Nobu. Sam rolled his eyes at his pushy and sometimes demeaning mother. He easily decoded her harsh words. Translation Sam was her only child and she wanted him to settle down, be happy, and give her some grandchildren to dote on mercilessly. "Momma, we've talked about this before. Dad wanted me to settle and I'm not doing that. I know exactly what I want and I'm not going to start dating all the wrong ones just so I can end up having to break their hearts when I can't fully commit." His mind drifted to Ms. Coffee it'd easily been a month since he'd seen her. He took a deep breath and speared another shrimp into his mouth. He would have been happy with a hot dog and a beer, but his mother although not image driven was taste driven.

Sue Sylvester loved good food and she spared no expense. Sam was a simple eater, he preferred a bag of Doritos or foot long Coney from Sonic as much as the fancy shrimp salad and sashimi he was inhaling. Sam understood why she brought him here, or they ate at her SoHo loft. She didn't want her relationship with her son to turn into page 6 news. Sue spent 20 years making sure that her personal life was a carefully guarded secret. She didn't mind that the tabloids called her an ice queen or a bitter harpy as long as the people she loved were spared. After the passing of her sister the only people she cared enough to protect were her estranged mother and Sam. She went to extreme measures so that Sam could have a normal life and his friends could like him for who he was not his name. She made deals with restaurants, and many public places so that the details of her outings were to be kept secret. She entered from the back and sat in well concealed booths, all to protect her family from the media scrutiny that would become their lives. She didn't wish her reputation on her son, she wanted the public to know and love Sam for the amazing kid he was. This was her way of protecting him. "It really is beyond me Samuel. How did you turn out to be so amazing with parents like us?" Sue said sharing a rarely seen lopsided smile. Sam had his mothers smile, and he was proud of it. Sam looked into her eyes and let out a good natured chuckle. "It's beyond me momma, I guess I just woke up awesome one day."

"You're damn right you did my love." She reached over and touched his cheek.  
>"Tell me, what else is new sweetheart? Booking jobs steadily? Staying out of those anorexic girls pants?"<p>

"Well I just booked six shows for fashion week. Momma you know I'm not interested in any of those model types. They are all so shallow and image driven. Plus they aren't my type." Sam said spearing another forkful of his salad, rolling his eyes he knew where this conversation was going.

"What is your type Sam? Maybe I can set you up with someone nice and normal!" Sue said grinning as she stuffed a tuna roll into her mouth. She so badly wanted to play matchmaker to her hopeless son.

"Momma, you don't know anyone nice let alone normal. Remember when you tried to set me up with that Berry girl? She still calls me!" He said shaking all over. Sue actually never set him up with Rachel Berry she just started showing up at social events and Sue suggested that Rachel show her son around the city. Rachel took that to mean it was a date and even tried to kiss him afterwards. If his secret relationship with his mother wasn't enough to keep him away while she was at work Rachel Berry would have been the other reason. He wanted to scream that Ms. Coffee was his type but he held back. He'd met the perfect girl and he'd spent a month trying to find her. At least three dreams a week were contributed to her, they ranged anywhere from mind numbingly erotic to cross word puzzle mundane.

"Point taken, but one more thing: Samuel, are you gay?" Sue asked causing Sam to almost choke on a piece of shrimp. His mother was never this blunt when asking about his love life.

"God, momma! Would it change anything if I was?" He asked patting his chest and taking a deep drink of his sweetened tea.

"Sam, you know it wouldn't. I love you unconditionally. But a mother wonders when her handsome and probably very virile male model son isn't out spreading his seed with every narrow assed girl in greater New York City. Sam, you need to sow some of those wild oats before the top of your head pops off. Get your groove on before your groove moves on without you." Sue said reaching out to pat his hand. Sam wasn't gay, but he'd spent so long being pressured to date and being defined by who he chose to date in his adolescence that he never answered the question directly in his adult life. He wanted to just be Sam Evans. He knew avoiding the question only made people suspicious but it didn't matter to him. What went on, or didn't go on between his sheets was his business.

"Alright then, let's leave it at that." Sam nodded and went back to the lighter conversation they had before his mother decided to drop a bomb on him. They spent the rest of their precious time talking about work, family, and his upcoming trip to Kentucky. Sue knew Sam was afraid to go home and face his father. Shawn Evans was a grade A jackass in her mind, and his bimbo wife Sylvia was a bitch. The alliteration in their names alone spoke of his quest for perfection and was a testament to his douche baggery. Sue wondered if Shawn still made the family wear matching polo's when they played golf on Sundays after church. She wished she could have shielded her only baby from that life and felt a pang of guilt that she quickly brushed away. Sam was here now and he'd grown into way more than she ever expected.

Sue was happy to know Sam was a man of honor. He promised his cousin Lila when they were children that they would be in each others weddings. She also knew that Sam hadn't been back to Kentucky since starting college. Sam confided that he knew why Lila asked him even when they were kids. It wasn't because Lila loved him and wanted him to be apart of her special day it was because he fit the Evans aesthetic and wouldn't throw off the photos. Sam's blonde hair, green eyes, and all American good looks had him in at least a wedding a year until he put his foot down. Weddings were a sacred day meant to be shared with the people you loved. They weren't a time to only include those that fit the mold.

Sam parted ways with his mother for the evening after promising to call repeatedly. For a woman who had a reputation of being soulless and cruel he truly only saw the care and concern she had for him. Even if her delivery was harsh he knew the difference. After a quick call to Blaine he stopped inside the bodega at the corner of his building to buy a six pack of beer for himself and a bottle of white wine for Blaine and his new boyfriend, Kurt. Over the weeks Sam came to like having Kurt around. At first he found him prissy and self righteous but Kurt grew on him. He found under all the moisturizer and unsolicited advice he was useful and kind. Shortly after becoming official Kurt all but moved into their large warehouse apartment. When he slept over there wasn't a morning where he didn't send them off without breakfast and a snack. He washed or dry cleaned their clothes and made sure the loft was clean. Having Kurt around was useful, and fun. With him there was always music and Blaine wore a smile bigger than the sun. Sam sincerely hoped his best friend didn't screw this up; Blain had a way of peeing on a situation when things were too good. Kurt also made Blaine happy in a way he hadn't seen since Sebastian broke his heart.

Sam ran up five flights of steps, cursing the broken elevator but he was grateful for the extra workout. He hadn't had a chance to go on his run this morning, or slip into the gym at his mother's office before the other employees showed up. Sam loved his early morning workouts but sometimes he had to skip when his call time was too early. It'd been over a year since the elevator worked properly. Taking it up meant you could get there, or be stuck between floors with no cell phone reception. He opened the door to the large open warehouse space and saw the happy couple sitting on the couch wrapped in each others arms watching Breakfast and Tiffany's.

"Hey love birds." He said dropping the wine on the coffee table next to the first empty bottle and opened a beer for himself. Sam always rationalized his love of the high calorie drink as saying he worked out hard to keep himself in shape, and tried to watch what he ate. In Sam's mind he deserved a beer after a long day of being told what to do in front of the cameras. He plopped down onto the large worn love seat across from the lovers.

"Hey Sam." They said in unison, the duo broke into a fit of giggles. Sam had to laugh the couple found they were in sync from the beginning. He knew Blaine was in love with this guy even after only a month. Sam vowed that if Kurt hurt his closest friend he would hunt him down.

"How was dinner with your mystery person?" Blaine asked as he leaned over to open the bottle and pour Kurt and himself a glass of the cheap white wine. The irritation was obvious in Blaine's voice. Since meeting Blaine, Sam disappeared for a few hours three times a week and only told Blaine he had an appointment. Sam knew he was tired of the secrecy but he wasn't ready.

"Are you getting a little salty there Blaine?" Sam asked as he rolled his eyes. He hated keeping secrets from his friends but he wasn't ready to tell them about his relationship with his mother much less who she was. Sam used to be such an open book but he'd been burned too many times. Sam chose to play his personal life close to the vest now. Everyone, even his mother was on a need to know basis.

"Well," Blaine said sitting up further. "I tell you everything. You know you can trust me not to judge you Sam. I've told you everything!" Blaine said taking a long drink from his wine glass. "If it's a relationship we'd love to meet them. I'm sure the person you picked would be amazing and after all this time I know he's sick of being a secret. I know I would be." Blaine said before chewing his lower lip. Sam nodded and looked down. That's what this was about Blaine was trying to get Sam to cop to something.

"Blaine why are you so sure I'm hiding a guy?" Sam narrowed his eyes and balled his fists. He hated when people started to pry and assume. This made him want to withdraw even more.

"Because, Sam, if it was a girl you wouldn't be ashamed to bring her around us." Kurt piped up and crossed his arms. He hated seeing Blaine upset, even if the anger was unjustified. Sam's life was his own. What he chose to keep private should be respected.

"Are you sure about that Kurt Hummel?" Sam asked giving him a little wink he wanted to lighten the mood. Sam didn't know if it was the wine but Kurt's cheeks turned a little pink at the gesture. Sam always used flirtation to get out of situations like this. He hated keeping secrets from his best friend but he just wasn't ready to explain it all.

"I'm willing to bet money on our certainty." Blaine said as he gave his friend a warning glare. Blaine may have been quiet and good natured but when it came to the men in his life he was fiercely territorial and nothing escaped his gaze.

Sam held his hands up in surrender and stood grabbing the six pack and made his way back to his room for a quiet night of attempting to finish the graphic novel he'd put on hold. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin a good night for the couple. New relationships were like those fuzzy things on dandelions. One swift wind and you blew it all away. In this case Sam could be mistaken for the swift wind.

He flipped the light on to the large space he called a bedroom. The king sized bed, dresser, drawing table, couch, and television were dwarfed by the large space. Sam preferred his living spaces minimal he found it helped him to concentrate when he was younger. Large spaces made his problems seem smaller. Even when living at home with his parents he would store the furniture he felt he didn't need. It was no secret that he would go in after the decorator had been there and would strip out the extravagant furniture she put there. Often it would stay in storage unused causing his step-mother to pout and his father to give him a verbal tongue lashing about disrespecting his step-mother's hard work. This would cause him to laugh and make a joke about the only hard work she'd ever done was being on her back.

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose at the thought of his family. For the first time he'd wished he'd had a companion to go with him back to Kentucky. He knew he'd need someone to hold his hand and keep him strong through the ordeal. Just the thought of spending even a long weekend with them left him nauseas. The only redeeming people in that family were Stevie and Stacey, Sam's twin step siblings. They were just like Sam. They were both stubborn and refused to conform to the family social norms. Stevie was a guitarist like his big brother; he was even part of a semi successful local rock band that reminded him of Anberlin. Stacy was artistic like him, she loved to paint and was an amazing photographer not just for her age but for anyone he'd ever met. Her work reminded him strongly of Terry Richardson. They were sarcastic and down to earth much to their parents chagrin. They even told him during their frequent Skype sessions that they planned on moving to New York next year like Sam did. They wanted to be free of the constraints that being an Evan's had doomed them both to.

He shook off the thoughts of golf games, polo shirts, and mixers at the country club as he sat at his large drawing table. This was his oasis where family and life weren't allowed to touch him. That had been his rule since he purchased the large table with the money from his first modeling job. This was his _Cool World_; he'd created an entire universe at this table. Sam popped in his ear buds and bobbed his head to Andre 3000 as he picked up his pen. He smiled a little as his ears were flooded with the interlude Whereare My Panties? If he sat back and closed his eyes he could see that beautiful woman he met saying the exact same thing. He was determined that as soon as he met her he'd make sure she did. He found he was inspired to draw by good R&B and Hip Hop. For a white boy from Kentucky he liked to think he had soul.

In front of him sat his latest drawing of Ms. Coffee. He'd been working on a series of drawings with her as a different superhero in each one. So far he'd made her into Ant, Cat Woman, The Black Cat, Rogue, Jubilee, Storm, and Batgirl. In this one she was dressed like Spidergirl, her hourglass shape outlined in the skin tight blue and red spandex of the suit. He'd taken the liberty of giving her hair that came down to ample hips, and he'd exaggerated her measurements but that angelic face was all her. In one hand was her mask, in the other a hot cup of coffee. The steam rose up to spell out his name. Sam knew he was borderline obsessed with this girl but he couldn't stop himself from drawing her. He got lost in his thoughts as he put the finishing touches on the Spidergirl version of the woman who haunted his dreams.

Without thinking he started on his next drawing. Just the thought of the movie _Cool World_ had him imagining Ms. Coffee as Holly Would he bit his lower lip as he made the first long strokes. Holly Would would be the last one, he promised himself. He wasn't going to draw Ms. Coffee anymore. But she had the type of body he'd love to see his female superheroes have. She was curvy with hips that begged to be grabbed. He wondered how many men were like him.

From the time Sam was old enough to stop thinking girls smelled bad and were stupid he'd been attracted to darker skin and fuller bodies. He'd had no desire to throw dirt in the hair of the little white girls at school. He'd always tug on the afro puffs of the black girls playing double-dutch in the corner of the play ground. He would tease them mercilessly and unlike the other girls who went screaming they would tease right back and chase him. To this day he liked a woman that was feisty. While the boys in class gave Valentine's cards to girls like Quinn he was busy giving them to girls like Kesha and Tonya. He called them double trouble. They were the double-dutch champions and he liked their sass. Even back then Sam Evans favorite flavors were chocolate, toffee, and mocha. His palette hadn't changed since then it became broader, but still very specific. Sam knew what he liked.

In middle school before he learned to be cool he'd pretend to read as he watched Kelly McDonald. She was the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. She had skin that reminded him of a toffee bar and big brown eyes. Girls teased her for being chubby and knocked her books from her hands. He'd see her cry after they walked away, but she never shed a tear in front of them. That's what he liked about her she was strong in public, but when she thought she was alone she would let it go. He'd always run over and help her with her books and smile at her. His parents taught him manners. Even if they hadn't he would have done it because he liked her. During school dances he'd sit next to her and try to make conversation. She was shy and would mumble her answers. Over the next year he'd seen just how nice she was. They exchanged phone numbers and spent nights talking on the phone often until one of them had to go to bed. They spent the summer walking around the lake, or at the mall when it was too hot to be outside. He even brought her over to the house after talking about her frequently with his parents. Sam didn't understand the carefully masked shock on their faces when they met Kelly.

Many years later while going down memory lane his father let it slip that given her name they thought Kelly was white. Everyone in the family had a laugh at his expense. To them you just didn't date outside of your race much less outside of your hair color. The day he planned to tell her he liked her and wanted to spend more time with her she'd come to school only to withdraw and hand in her books. Before she left he'd run out and kissed her. Sam had always been a romantic in his adolescent heart, and he knew he was ready for his first kiss. He expected Kelly to slap him but she didn't, instead she smiled and kissed him back before telling him good-bye. They exchanged letters up until freshmen year of high school when she moved again and stopped writing. He still wondered about Kelly and looked for her online from time to time. He was surprised to find that she didn't even have a Twitter or Facebook account. That was the first time Sam had ever had his heart broken.

High school saw Sam come into his own. He took his place as an Evans man his freshman year. He'd grown three inches over the summer and soccer camp replaced his uncoordinated, pale, gangly limbs with muscle and tanned flesh. Long days in the sun turned his dirty blonde hair to the golden color of the rest of his family. He even grew into his bee stung lips. But on the inside Sam Evans was the same boy who liked Kelly McDonald, comic books, his guitar, drawing, and Cool Ranch Doritos. This was also the year his father sat him down to talk to him about his family responsibilities. He had a responsibility to date a certain type of woman. In the Evans family they had an image to uphold. Back in those days he still had respect and genuine affection for his father. He was blind enough to think his fathers words were the wisest. He foolishly asked his dad what kind of girl he was supposed to date after careful consideration he picked Quinn Fabray. She came from a well to do family with strong roots in the community. Her father also happened to own one of the largest construction companies in Kentucky. The next day he went up to the cute blonde with a perky high ponytail and boyish figure and asked her out for ice cream after school. That was the beginning of the end for Sam. He spent the first six months of his relationship with Quinn convincing himself that his father knew best and was right about everything. He spent the following six months convincing himself that he even liked Quinn as a person. She was snobby and rude to people she didn't feel were worth her time. She even took the time to explain that people who didn't have as much money or cool clothes weren't worth the time.

Sam spent his high school years miserable. He maintained a carefully placed mask of love for the girl. Sam already proved to not be the perfect Evans man. He'd been diagnosed with dyslexia his last year of middle school, and proved to hate golf. He felt the least he could do was date a girl his father approved of. Their relationship was one of control. Simply put Quinn controlled Sam. She told him what to wear, who to befriend, and who to be seen with. The first time he'd spoken Na'vi to her she'd rolled her eyes and reminded him that he was only allowed to bring out his nerdy side behind closed doors and even then it was limited to once a week. Sam was crushed after hearing her harsh words. He'd spent a week learning how to say I love you in the fictional language.

In true Evan's fashion Sam was a well rounded student he played football, baseball, and soccer in high school, he even did a stint in show choir. His favorite was football, not because he liked playing but because the rival teams had the best cheerleaders. Sam loved looking at girls from the rival high school. Rock Creek was known as the white bread capitol of Kentucky, and Rock Creek High is where Sam went to school. Every cheerleader there was built just like Quinn, and the football team was also devoid of color. But when the Tigers played their arch rivals the Bay Shore High Devils Sam got an eyeful that would fill his teenage spank bank until the next game. He would watch shamelessly as the all black squad cheered. Once he even pretended to be hurt just so he could sit out this one game to watch the girls shake and gyrate. Sam shook his head at the memory as he finished the drawing of Ms. Coffee. He'd been such a stupid kid then. He was too scared of his own preferences to speak up for what he wanted.

Shortly after high school graduation Sam saw the light, he saw Quinn for what she truly was. The girl was a manipulative, cold, shrew. Any future with her would only contribute to his misery. Before leaving for New York Sam ended their four year relationship with the girl who simply told him no after he delivered the blow and she meant it to her the relationship wasn't over. Sam only shook his head and walked out on her. After moving to the city Sam hit reset on his life. He broke free of the bonds of his family and the definition that cam with being an Evans. He did exactly what he wanted to for the first time and found himself falling into a trap when it came to women. In every social circle he found himself in during college he saw he was only defined by the person he dated and he dated a lot. He dated every shape and size. Some would have called Sam a serial monogamist but he called it only moving on after a door closed.

After two years of being defined Sam stopped dating. He gave long thought to what he was doing and decided to take a break from women and the now self imposed control they had on his life. He even stopped answering questions about his love life and sexuality. Sam knew who he was and that was all that mattered. Over two years later he found he was happier. Sam was confident that the friends he had knew him and liked him just for who he was and not who he was with. He was prepared for people to question him at every turn and he found it surprising how many people asked, he didn't think it would matter when it came to who he was sleeping with and who he wasn't. Sam knew when he met the right girl he would drop the charade but until then this was what was best. He'd spent too long being controlled by who he was with. The secrecy surrounding his relationship with his mother didn't help matters but Sam was prepared. He wanted to build his own identity before bringing another person into his world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts?**


	4. If Only For a Night

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews, PM's, alerts, and subscriptions. I wrote this story to finally get it out of my head and put it into the world. Knowing you all love it makes me so happy. Also, thank you to the wonderful Tumblr user that recommended my story. I saw that and liked to squeal like a little girl. It does me proud to know you all enjoy my story as much as I enjoy writing it. Once again I don't own Glee, The Devil Wears Prada, or Love and Other Disasters (which I recommend watching!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: If Only For a Night.<p>

It was Saturday and Mercedes sat on her bed with a bowl of Kix and her laptop. She'd been up since 6 o'clock. She'd gone to her yoga class, followed by an hour of cardio and now she enjoyed breakfast after a shower. Contrary to what most believed Mercy believed in keeping herself healthy. She may have been a big girl but she was a big healthy girl. She was prepared to spend the rest of the day waiting for Sue to call her with a stupid request to ruin her day. Her tongue poked out between tight lips. This was her look of concentration. Mercedes was in the zone as she typed feverishly. She was glad to finally break through her writers block and make progress on her novel. Since meeting Na'vi Boy three months prior she'd been inspired to finish. Tim, the boy who haunted her past had been the first half of the book. She always prided herself on the ability to never need a man, but in this case every great story had elements of romance. Her fingers flew over the keys as she sat upright in her comfortable oversized bed. She could run an empire from this bed. She took a few moments to look out of the window her mind threatened to go back to the boy she'd loved in high school but she pushed through it all. She thought to herself that now he's only a character. This boy doesn't exist anymore. She went back to work putting him back in his place.

She finally had a face for her new male lead. This made writing much easier for her. She smiled as she finished a chapter and readied herself to move onto the next one. Her book was finally fleshing out. The characters had personality and things were coming together. She'd started writing what she called the great American novel during her college years but it never had the dimension it had now. She must have written and erased the first chapter over 100 times before she felt it was good enough. Mercedes was her own worst critic. She could honestly say she was pleased with her work this time. Something about those pleasant green eyes, and full gave her inspiration. Just as she started on the first sentence her phone rang interrupting the flow of music from her MP3 Player/Phone. She answered it quickly knowing exactly who it was. Only one person had "All That Jazz" as their ringtone. Kurt set it himself after stealing her phone during lunch one day.

"What do you want Kurt? I'm in the middle of a new chapter" She said her voice flat her tongue going back to resting between her plump lips in concentration. Over the last ninety days she'd formed the blocks for a deep friendship with Kurt that she'd never had with another person. For the first time she had a friend that understood her. As he told one day while they were sitting and talking about art "I'm gay, and you're black. Together we make culture." That caused her to break into a fit of seldom seen giggles. They spent time together when Sue wasn't demanding that she find some out of production China or commanding her to wait at the docks for her illegal whale bone cream that supposedly kept her dewy fresh.

"Come to the door bitch, don't keep me out here." She heard Kurt's shrill voice say.

"Why the hell would I do that? I'm comfortable." Mercedes bit back with a smile on her face as she threw her feet over the edge of the bed preparing to meet him at the door. "I will have you know I was in the middle of a good jam. I was rocking out to the Flaming Lips before you called." She walked down the steps of the large brownstone.

"Mercedes get your big beautiful ass to the door. I'm in the middle of Brooklyn. Some drag queen might try to take my shoes." Kurt was growing impatient.

"What's in it for me?" She asked as she opened the door to look at him. She hung up the phone and Kurt held up a large Starbucks cup.

"I brought breakfast, and I booked you an appointment with a hairstylist. You need to take care of that rats nest you call a weave. You know Sue will have a shit fit if you show up on Monday looking like you've been rode hard and put away wet. Seriously Mercedes you look like you have permanent sex hair. And that is not in a sexy way." Kurt stepped past her and handed her the large cup of coffee. Mercedes looked down after hearing a click on the hard wood floors.

"Kurt, what are you wearing?" She looked down at the black suede, gold studded, open toed booties. The heel had to be at least 6".

"Heels, what are you wearing?" Kurt raised an eyebrow and circled her. She wore her favorite stained sleep shirt and black leggings. Mercedes had taken a shower this morning after her trip to the gym but these were her lounge clothes.

"I'm comfortable, it's Saturday." She said rolling her eyes.

"Girl didn't your momma tell you to always be prepared for guests?" He asked as he took a deep drink of his coffee. Kurt moved through the house as if he owned it. He'd been there several times before to keep the girl company. The large brownstone was sometimes too much to handle at night. This home was her brother's pride and joy. He'd purchased two homes while the economy was still shit and knocked out the wall separating them and combined the two homes into one. On the outside it looked like it was still two separate buildings but inside winding staircases and glass doors connected the once large homes into an urban mansion. The house had been featured in many interior decorating magazines, as well as a few others. Her brother, Lamont and his wife were the only people in Brooklyn to ever be allowed to do such a thing. This made him the envy of his well to do neighbors. She loved the open airy feeling of this house. With its large windows and rooftop garden this place was heaven for Mercedes. Having to cook and clean when the couple was home was just a small price to pay. Right now they were in Fiji for three months visiting friends and helping with some volunteer work. Mercedes was grateful for the privacy and glad they'd only left yesterday. Sometimes her sister-in-law could be a handful; she was a demanding woman with specific and picky tastes.

"Yes, she also told me not to open the door for strangers in high heels." Mercedes finally answered as she padded back to her room. Kurt only gave her a half smile and flicked her off as he sat on the large plush couch in the second sitting room. The left side of the house was unofficially considered Mercedes' and was separated by large glass double doors. When guests came this is where they were housed but considering her brother and wife were rarely home they barely entertained. Mercedes knew this house was only a show of her brother's love of architecture and design.

"Get dressed your appointment is in an hour. I've taken the liberty of picking your hair and the style. All you have to do is sit there and become de-ratified." Kurt called out to her as she made her way up the steps to her room without a word. She wouldn't let Kurt know but she was excited to see what he'd picked. Mercedes rolled her eyes as she pulled on another pair of black leggings and an old oversized thinning Nekromantix t-shirt with the neck cut off that held more memories then she'd like to recall. She finished the mess off with a pair of knee high combat boots. She looked in the mirror pleased that this would piss Kurt off and smiled. She grabbed the ratty messenger bag that served as her weekend purse and her favorite beanie to cover the mess that had become her weave, and headed back down the steps. Over the months Kurt had become used to Mercedes ratty and disheveled appearance outside of work. He decided he would start slowly with her. He would ease her into style. He would show her that she could still be herself, but a polished more grown up version of what he called the hippy rocker. When he looked at her he had to remind himself that baby steps were the key. It was so hard to not just toss her into the Closet with Stephen.

Mercedes had surprised him and it took a lot to surprise Kurt Hummel. Miss Jones was not what he expected. He thought she'd been a soft spoken girl with a mild manner and just a touch of sass. Kurt Hummel was wrong, and he couldn't be happier for it. The girl was not the shy, delicate, flower he expected. Mercedes was opinionated, stubborn, and sassy at times, she was slow to trust but once she did she trusted you implicitly. At the core of her personality Kurt found Mercedes was funny, good natured and sweet the more he got to know of her the more he loved. As Kurt sat and waited for the girl he recalled what she told him about her life. Mercedes story wasn't tragic, but it was heart breaking.

He'd found over the months that she was the product of a strict image driven upbringing. Her parents were hard on her in every way. Her mother was a typical socialite pushing Mercedes into church choir to keep up appearances. Kurt learned her mother wanted her to be perfect like her brothers. They were all well rounded socially. They were active in the community, made straight A's, and went to law school. But Mercedes had been the dreamer. Every family had one. She had different ideas of how she wanted to live her life. She was creative and wanted to become an artist or maybe dabble in music which she'd come to love from singing in the choir. To keep her family happy she pushed those things aside. She never explored her interest in music, or art. She sacrificed friends, and almost all social rights of passage to make sure she stayed focused. Mercedes was by breeding an overachiever. She'd only done one thing out of desire and she paid for it. Kurt learned that she'd spread herself thin in those days trying to do it all and be it all for her mother and father. All she wanted was their acceptance back then. Kurt was lost in his thoughts as he waited for her. He thought about her life, and understood why she kept people at arms length. Everyone that was supposed to love her let her down in a large way.

Mercedes confided in Kurt recently after sharing a bottle of rum that she'd only ever allowed herself to love one boy. His name was Tim and they'd formally met in her AP English class sophomore year. She'd had a crush on him the first time she saw him trip in the hall in 6th grade. He was a nerd-type with thick glasses that hid amazing blue eyes, and a mop of blonde hair that always got in his way. He was tall and lanky. He wore t-shirts with obscure Rockabilly bands that no one understood and chucks that had seen better days. He was smart and made her laugh. He was Mercy's type. She had loved him fiercely.

They'd gone to school together since kindergarten but he only noticed her in high school after being paired together for a project. His mother and father were like hers. They were society snobs who used their children as trophies. They pushed him to be the best and he was. But, unlike her he rebelled. Tim did what he wanted when he wanted. They started out as friends sitting together at lunch and discussing music and books. She'd sneak out at night to go to shows with him a few towns over; he showed her a life outside of what her parents expected.

Mercedes allowed herself to slip for him. For almost six months Mercedes allowed herself the pleasure of rebellion. One night after a Nekromantix show while sitting on the hood of his car Tim kissed her. That began their relationship. They agreed to keep it all a secret neither of their parents would approve of the other. Unlike most places Lima white high society and black high society didn't mix. They even had separate country clubs. It was an unspoken rule that the two never mixed unless it was for business.

When their parents found out at the end of summer close to the beginning of senior year Tim was finally sent to military school and Mercedes was given strict conditions. She would stop seeing him and never speak to him again. Also she would double major or her father wouldn't pay for college. Before Tim was sent away they managed to see each other one more time. She gave him her virginity and he gave her his by the lake that night on a blanket. They parted ways with promises of love and staying together no matter what. Mercedes created a secret e-mail account and gave him the address. She never heard from Tim again. Mercedes was heart broken.

After college before moving to the city she saw him walking through town with a girl much more suited to him. Gone were the glasses and obscure t-shirts. It broke her heart to see her Tim was gone and replaced with a country club drone. He stopped her to say hello and introduced her to his wife as only an old friend. That should have hurt Mercedes but after her time with Shane she was so numb that it barely registered. Mercedes had disappointed her parents and paid dearly for it with a broken heart that took years to mend. She never rebelled again; she made perfect grades and did everything they wanted just like before. Her responsibilities to her parents didn't end at just academia. They even controlled her love life that is how she ended up dating Shane during college.

She and Shane had grown up together and their parents went to the same church. She never liked Shane. He was a self entitled brat when they were children. She stopped seeing him around after 7th grade and learned he'd been sent to boarding school. During college they reconnected and he began pursuing her. Mercedes found him barely tolerable. He was no longer a spoiled brat. But he was still a snob, too proud of his family's money and glad to live off of it. The most she felt for him was a shallow friendship. She refused his advances at first this caused him to run to his parents. That in turn caused his parents to run to hers. Upon hearing of her rejection of Shane her mother was livid. After a heated call and threats of not paying her tuition she began to allow his advances. Mercedes wanted her education and the approval of her parents. She felt trapped. She felt dirty for allowing a relationship with him. She harbored resentment towards her parents for pimping her out to the first man that would take her, their damaged daughter. The first time Shane made love to her she cried. He thought they were tears of joy, Shane only saw what he wanted to see. Her mother later explained she wanted Mercedes to settle down with Shane, she'd _always_ wanted her to settle down with Shane. The combination of their families would be perfect. They would create the perfect black high society family. This was her role in the Jones family. Since she didn't want to be a part of the family business she was to be a pawn. She'd marry Shane and join the two families.

During a long conversation while in their junior year of college Shane let her know the plan. She would be popping out at least one "cocoa baby" a year after they married until he said stop. Mercedes was horrified at the thought, and grew sick at the idea of letting him touch her again. Mercedes quickly ended the relationship. She finally saw just how persistent Shane was when he wanted something. He kept asking her to take him back, when she refused he later demanded using statements like "no one will ever love you like I do" or her favorite "you'll never meet another man like me!" As Mercedes closed the door on her relationship with Shane she prayed she wouldn't. She told him no until he got the picture and moved on.

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts as he heard her feet coming down the steps. He looked up and winced at her attire. She only rolled her eyes and kept moving towards the front door. Kurt pulled himself from the seat.

"A messenger bag, really Mercy. Don't you at least have a nice slouchy hobo?" Kurt asked as they made their way to the curb to hail a cab. Kurt was claustrophobic so he always sprung for taxis.

"Yes Kurt let me go back into the house and get it." Mercedes said as she rolled her eyes.

"Point taken its enough that I'm even allowed to be picking out your weave." Kurt said as he climbed into the taxi that stopped for them.

"I'm glad you realize the sacrifice I'm making." She said with a smile and patted his hand. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was threatened with losing herself in her thoughts so she patted Kurt's hand and smiled.

"You've never tell me about your friends." Mercedes smiled and looked to him. She was right. He'd told her a little about Blaine and she knew Santana who would be meeting them later but he never mentioned Artie or Sam. So he started pushing himself up in his seat to face her.

"Artie is amazing. He brings life to a room wherever we go. His exterior and interior don't match. On the outside you have those Coke bottle glasses, and ridiculous sweater vests with saddle shoes. On the inside you have the soul of Michael Jackson. Every conversation with him includes at least one line from a Michael Jackson song. If he could he'd Moonwalk everywhere he went." Mercedes noticed how his eyes sparkled when he spoke about his friends. The same thing happened when he spoke about Blaine. Mercedes liked seeing the joy in his eyes. "He also has this amazing way with women. Even though he looks like a missing member of Revenge of the Nerds women just flock to him and are willing to give him whatever he wants. We used to think it was out of pity because he was so…I don't even know what the right word is. But it's because he truly is a ladies man. That boy can get the panties off a nun!" This caused Mercedes giggle. Her button nose scrunched up and her face glowed.

"Tell me about Sam?" She asked as they pulled up to the salon. It looked like a little hole in the wall. "Kurt where are we?" She asked as she looked around the dirty street.

"At the best "weaveologist" this city has to offer." Kurt said taking her hand and pulling her into the salon. The inside wasn't much better but it was packed. Rows of women were in different stages of getting their extensions done. Mercedes saw three empty chairs at the back and assumed they were for them. She was right as Kurt strutted towards the back; Mercedes heard murmurs of how much the clients loved his shoes. He sat down in an empty chair and crossed his legs, he pointed for Mercedes to sit in the chair across from him.

As she sat facing the mirror a tall woman appeared behind her and smiled putting her hands on her shoulders.  
>"You must be Mercedes." She said smiling.<p>

"Yes ma'am." She said looking a little worried.

"Don't worry sweetheard you're in good hands." The deeply accented woman said as if she read her mind.

"I'm Immanuella. Everyone here calls me Manny." She said removing the woman's hat and gasping a little but staying silent. She grabbed a pair of scissors and proceeded to snip out the tiny stitches that kept her tracks in. Mercedes settled into the seat and prepared for a long ordeal as Kurt gave her the run down on Sam. He told her everything from his sense of humor, to the refusal to disclose anything about his long term mystery lover and sexuality. Mercedes found herself intrigued by this person. She listened, completely fascinated so much so that she barely noticed when Santana walked in holding a large bag.

"Here I got this for you Mercy." Santana dropped the bag in her lap. "It will go with your new hair." She said smiling and removing her large dark glasses. Mercedes opened the bag to see the clothes in it. "Hey Manny." Santana added kissing the woman on the cheek.

"Hey girl, that hair is looking good. You need me to tighten it up while you're here?" She asked as the girl sat down. Mercedes purred softly as she rubbed her scalp after removing the last of the braids.

"No just hook my girl up and make sure I never have to look up at that set up mess again." Santana said as she smiled shaking her head. "So what did I miss?"

"I was just telling Mercedes about Sam and Artie." Kurt said with a grin.

"Girl, you are going to love them. I have a feeling Artie will be all over you. He loves him some junk in the trunk. Be careful or he'll have your skirt around your waist in a moment." Santana said giving a giggle.

"Is he really that charming?" Mercedes asked.

"I'm a card carrying lesbian and he almost got me. That boy has a way of getting into a woman's head that is scary! I swear to all that is holy that man had my panties down before I remembered I was strictly clitly. Even then I almost let him get me off." Santana said without a hint of shame. "Watch out for him girl he will try to get you." Mercedes rolled her eyes as Manny escorted her to the shampoo bowl where she washed and deep conditioned the girl's hair. Once she had her back in the seat she proceeded to work on braiding her hair. Once completely Manny turned the chair to face the wall.

"Oh I forgot to mention you won't be seeing what I have planned." Kurt said smiling.

"Kurt that is so unfair!" Mercy all but squealed.

"Life isn't fair cupcake. Look at the new clothes Santana got you." He said smiling as Mercedes pulled out a pair of black wide leg slacks, a black vest, and a white button up shirt. The items were simple and cut differently, not as boxy as the things she wore. She also pulled out a black tie and a shoe box. After opening it she saw they contained black leather pumps with at least a five inch heel.

"Are you two trying to change me?" Mercedes asked as she rolled her eyes.

"No." Kurt said quickly.

"Yes." Santana said honestly. "I just wanted to give you an outfit that won't get you fired and also showcases that amazing ass." Santana gave a half smile and wiggled her eyebrows at the girl. Mercedes behind had come into the conversation quite a few times after Santana saw her in leggings during a Zumba class. She'd even asked if she could touch it.

"What is it about you and my ass, Santana?" Mercedes rolled her eyes and made sure to keep still.

"It's a thing a beauty. It's so perfectly round and it does this cute little bounce when you walk. I'm sure Brittany will say the same thing when she meets you. She's an ass person too." Santana said getting that far away look.

"Are you still seeing that girl? Well color me surprised. It's going on what, three months now?" Mercedes said with a grin.

"Yeah I like this one. She's so uncomplicated. She just loves to laugh. Everything to her is simple and made to be enjoyed. I can really learn from her." Santana said as she leaned on her hand.

"The girl still believes in Santa. Santana you can't be serious!" Kurt said rolling her eyes.

"I think that's adorable. I'm happy for you girl. You need someone that will calm that beast you call a personality." Mercedes said with a smile. She knew Kurt wasn't the biggest fan of Brittany's simple ways but if she made Santana happy then that was all that mattered. Hours passed as the friends sat and chatted about everything. Mercedes' phone rang only once and it turned out to not be Sue. When Manny turned the girl around she smiled and held her hands up to her face. Gone were the frizzy, tired extensions and in their stead was a 24" mane of jet black hair it had been cut and curled to perfection. It was parted in the center and stopped below her ample cleavage. The look framed her face and made it look thinner.

"Holy shit Kurt." She said with a giggle. She loved it.

"See, I told you. You definitely need a new outfit to go with that fierce ass hair. Mercedes shook her head and looked to Santana.

"Girl you're a damn mess." Mercedes said as she stood up and reached for her purse to pay and tip Manny.

"Oh hell no girl put that away. Hair, nails, and makeup are considered Deviant business expenses. Put that on the company Manny." Kurt said and smiled. Mercedes still pulled out $40 to tip the woman who made her look so great. Mercedes had a spring in her step as they left the salon. Maybe come Monday she would wear that new outfit. She felt fierce and beautiful for the first time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tell me what you think! I wanted to give a little back story on Mercy. Up next you just might get your Samcedes moment. I think it's about time. What do you think?**


	5. Miss Independent

**A/N: I don't own Glee, the Devil Wears Prada, or Love and Other Disasters. Thank you all so much for the reviews, alerts, comments, and praise. This chapter will have a little bit of Samcedes but next chapter I swear will be Sammy/Mercy overload. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Miss Independent<p>

Friday arrived and Mercedes couldn't be happier. She hadn't seen a weekend off in four months. Since coming to the city she had plans with people that weren't related to her finally her brother could get off her back. Tonight she would get to unwind with the Deviant crew. Kurt and Santana invited her to their weekly karaoke night along with a group of their closest friends. Apparently they all shared a love of music. Mercedes never sang in public anymore but she was determined to try new things. Her fingers flew over the keyboard as she finished the last of the reports she was ordered to type up. She knew she'd be free of Sue's outlandish requests because she'd be in the Hamptons for a meeting with a big designer and demanded that she not be disturbed she was also taking her pit-bull Rachel Berry with her to help out. Mercedes couldn't leave fast enough.

Tonight she had the privilege of meeting the infamous Blaine, Sam, Artie, and Brittany. She was determined to make a good impression. From what she understood the group was thick as thieves, never going a week without seeing at least one member of the tight knit group that wasn't a significant other. Kurt and Santana were careful about who met their group and the people they invited into their circle. Mercedes found she was slightly jealous of the camaraderie the group shared. She didn't have friends like that. She hoped maybe one day she would be lucky enough to. Hearing the stories Kurt and Santana told over lunch made her laugh. They all seemed to really care for one another. Kurt and Blaine clicked from the beginning and she loved to see photos of the duo. Santana and Brittany made it official recently and seeing the normally tough and no nonsense Santana go soft in the eyes speaking about her little "Britt-Bratt" made her smile. From what she understood Sam and Artie were the comedic relief. Sam's impressions and Artie's church comments kept the group in stitches.

She watched the clock with anxious eyes counting down the minutes until it struck 5pm. Mercedes stood and smoothed her black pencil skirt and adjusted the strap of her kitten heel sling backs. She saw Rachel give a look of disdain at the pointy toed shoes. Mercedes only gave her a side eyed warning glance. Over the months the two struck a truce of sorts. Rachel didn't say anything to her that was disrespectful and Mercedes didn't take her to the carpet. There was a misconception among the office staff. People thought Mercedes was intimidated by the so called force of nature in stilettos as others had been before her, but they were wrong. Mercedes wasn't shy, timid, or intimidated she simply didn't care to take the bullshit of others to heart. She did have a breaking point like any other woman with pride she would take but so much before she handed your ass to you. In this case Rachel hadn't seen her wrath because teetered on the edge of her patience. Also, she needed that letter of recommendation from Sue and slapping her pet would ensure that she never got the coveted letter.

She ran to the elevator focusing on her freedom when she was grabbed by the hand and pulled in the opposite direction. "What the hell? Let me go!" She yelled as she swatted at the hands tugging her. "Darling this is for your own good. I can no longer take this fuckery! Kitten heels, really? You have improved by leaps and bounds but those kitten heels tell me I need to intervene." She looked up at the large black man dressed impeccably in a black suit with a flowing leopard print cape. His baritone timbre reminded her of her father. "Who are you, what do you want?" Mercedes asked. The hand was tight around her wrist, refusing to let go. "Consider me your fairy god father." The man said as he pulled her into the Closet. Standing in the middle of the room was Kurt with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his lips. "Well I see you found her." Kurt said his smile widening. "It wasn't hard darling, look at her. Four months in the office and she still manages to stand out like a sore thumb. Kitten heels Kurt, your new friend is wearing kitten heels! But we're going to change that starting today. We're going to make sure you continue to stand out Mercedes but in a fierce way!" The man said finally releasing her and standing back. He put his hand on his chin and circled, the cape brushing at her ankles as he passed her. Mercedes' eyes followed the man. She became self aware crossing her arms over her chest. "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong with the way I look." She said looking down at the simple skirt and the kitten heels she wore. "Yes there is." Kurt said flatly. "You need to learn to dress for this beautiful body of yours! Look at you Mercedes. You have a stunning hour glass figure you keep hidden under these unflattering shapeless clothes. And kitten heels? Those two words do not belong together in the English language." Kurt started to circle her as well. Mercedes looked down to see Kurt in a pair of 6" stilettos. "I know it hurts to hear but we really only want to help you. Mercedes this is Stephen, the head of the closet he's also my mentor." Kurt gestured to the tall man who was busy removing his cape. "If you consent to it we'd love to dress you for tonight, and for the rest of your life." Kurt said smiling as Santana came out holding a pair of sky high over the knee boots Mercedes found herself licking her lips at the prospect of getting to wear something so sexy. She took a deep breath and banished the thought. Shoes weren't sexy, they were utilitarian. "I wish I had size ten flapper feet. Why do models always get the best shoes?" Santana said as she sat down on the large couch in the middle of the room that looked more like a high end mall than a closet. "Oh, hey Mercy, are you ready to stop looking like someone's frumpy grandma?" She said before slipping on the oversized shoes. Mercedes steeled her spine ready to leave. People insulted her on a regular basis but her friends were supposed to be supportive. She took a moment to bite her lip and gather her thoughts. "Thank you all for the intervention but I am going to have to decline your offer." Mercedes said determined to not be rude. She knew they meant well. She turned to walk out of the room when she heard Stephens voice. "What are you afraid of young lady? Are you scared to step out of your box, or are you afraid of liking what you see when we're finished?" He asked standing up straight. He knew this girl had courage and a fire in her belly but in other ways she was scared to step out of her comfort zone. "You know I used to be just like you. I thought that in order to be taken seriously I had to look a certain way. It took me years to realize that I could be myself and still be fabulous. If you don't like what we do you can change it, but please give it a chance. I'm sure you didn't come to this city to stay in the same rut you've been in since you could dig your own hole. You moved here to start a new life and accomplish all of your big dreams. You moved here to live on your own terms. You wanted to experience new things and see if there was something out there bigger for you?" He said as she turned around. "I'm not saying a new look would change your life completely but it would garner the respect you have been trying so hard to earn. Don't think I haven't been watching. I see you here later than anyone else, and before anyone else comes early in the morning. You work hard but you haven't earned the respect you crave because you don't respect the industry you work in." Stephen said as she looked him dead in the eye. "So you're telling me that in order to be respected I have to dress like everyone else?" She said rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "Young lady, you are so stubborn. You don't have to look like everyone else. You are still a unique and beautiful snow flake, or whatever it is you tell yourself to justify this sloppy mess you call an outfit. Mercedes no one wants you to be one of Sue's mindless drones. Everyone in this room just wants to bring out the diva we know is inside you. I bet you don't even know you have cleavage!" Stephen said rolling his eyes. Mercedes liked him; he was blunt without being vicious. He didn't call her names or refer to her as a failure. "Kurt are you doing this so I won't embarrass you tonight?" She asked looking to him, he big brown eyes suddenly sad. Her biggest fear was to embarrass herself, or her new friends.

In truth she'd been meaning to ask Kurt for his help but never got the courage. She knew she just couldn't get the hang of dressing herself. Each time she went to do it her stomach clamped and her palms grew sweaty. Maybe she was afraid of trying something new, but no more. Tonight she'd put her image in the capable hands of Kurt, Santana, and Stephen. "No I'm not embarrassed. But I thought since you're going on your first New York outing maybe you'd like to have a new look. Trust me, if we were embarrassed we wouldn't have invited you." Kurt said flipping a hand as if to brush off her insecurities. "It's the truth" Santana said as she tried to walk around in the oversized heels. She stumbled twice before sitting down. "So what do you say Mercy Me Oh Mine?" Stephen said moving closer to her and putting his arm around her shoulder. Mercedes broke into a grin and nodded her head. She'd try something new and stop being so sheltered.

It took six hours to get Mercedes ready. Every part of her body was plucked, polished, sprayed, misted, waxed, and exfoliated. Once the initial stripping took place Kurt and Santana saw they were right about Mercy's figure. She was a perfect hourglass and had an amazing foundation to work with. She barely needed any control garments. But no woman in New York with any amount of good sense left the house without Spanx. Initially Mercedes fought the idea but Kurt, Santana, and even Stephen showed theirs it was perfectly normal. She eventually agreed to the constricting garments and was pleased with the smoothing results. She reasoned that a minor discomfort was worth the ability to look like a coke bottle. Her waist was smaller and her rear end stuck out just a little more. After fussing and arguing they settled on a simple black wiggle dress with a plunging neckline that hit just below her knees and black satin pumps with a 5" heel and oversized bows on the front. Her makeup was kept simple, and Kurt showed her all the steps to recreate the look. Her freshly weaved 24" hair was blown straight and drawn up into a tight ponytail and curled at the ends. A cocktail ring and gold hoops polished off the look. When Mercedes was finally allowed to look in the mirror she wanted to cry. She'd never looked this pretty. Even prom night was a disaster. She was only there covering the story so she didn't even take time to dress up. She hugged each of her fairy god mothers and laughed as she covered her face.

"Wow." Was all she could say as she turned in the three way mirror, looking at herself from all angles. Mercedes was never one to flaunt her figure but this felt good. "Is this me? Thank you guys so much!"

"This is all you diva. You gave us the foundation we just put some new spackle on it." Kurt said pecking her cheek.

"You're oozing sex right now." Was all Santana could say with a grin as she looked her front head to toe. "I think we can get you laid tonight."

"I can see Sue's face come Monday morning. Oh the shade, the shade of it all!" Stephen said as he donned his cape again getting ready to leave the office. "Just to see that vein throb in her head will make these six hours worth it. Goodnight darlings I will see you at the club tonight?" He asked pointing to each of them. The group nodded, something told Mercedes that no one said no to Stephen. As he left the room Mercedes heard him singing and she couldn't help but laugh. "Jesus us a biscuit, let him sop you up all day!" He sang out loud as he put his cape over his shoulders and left the room.

Her fairy god father saw to it that she was sent home with bags of clothes, shoes, and accessories that were to be retired from the closet including a simple black tuxedo suit like the one bitchface Rachel wore her first day at _Deviant, _and the to die for thigh high boots that Santana stumbled in. The items were left over from seasons of plus size articles they'd done for the magazine. Sue Sylvester may not have liked plus sized women but she knew what sold magazines. In order to keep readers Sue knew she had to do at least three plus sized issues a year. Since her feet were such an odd size she was sent home with all of the larger shoes in the closet that no one could wear. After arranging to have the items dropped off at her building they set out for the karaoke bar. Catching a cab in New York City on a Friday night proved to be harder than she thought. Thee group tried everything before finally letting Mercedes hail the cab. After the passing of two yellow taxis one stopped for them. They all crawled into the small sedan and gave the address. The cab was hot and claustrophobic but that didn't stop the excited chatter. Kurt and Santana discussed songs they were going to sing and told her about the drag show that happened before karaoke started. Mercedes fed off of their excitement. After a long cab ride they pulled up to what looked like an old Chinese restaurant, the only sign of life was the music pouring from the door and the bouncer stood checking identification. The drag queen had to be at least 7' tall in her stilettos. Mercedes looked up at her and found herself in awe at the woman's teased up rats nest of 50's inspired copper colored hair, and the purple satin gown she wore with a long train she kept draped over one arm.

Kurt waved to the woman and smiled. "Hey Priscilla, love the hair."

"Thanks boo, it's brand new. Promise me you'll do that number from Victor Victoria again. It was to die for; we've already gotten three requests for it tonight!" The baritone of his voice shocked her.

"Only if you tell me who designs your gowns." Kurt said with a coy smile.

"Bitch, you know a lady never shares her secrets." The large man said rolling his eyes. Mercedes didn't know whether to address the person as a man or woman.

"You're a lady, when in Hades did that happen?" Kurt said with a giggle as the duo shared an air kiss and Kurt moved out of the way. Mercedes stood behind Santana trying not to be noticed.

"And who is this shy flower?" She felt eyes on her and she fished through her clutch for her ID.

"Prissy, this will hopefully be the newest addition to the crew Mercedes Jones. Mercedes hails from Ohio. She is Sue Sylvester's newest vict.. I mean employee." Kurt said with a laugh. Santana slapped his shoulder.

"Well look at her. She's just yummy; Madame Chen is going to love her." Priscilla made her way to Mercedes and took her hand twirling her around. Mercedes felt her cheeks redden under the attention. It seemed nothing escaped the queen's gaze. "Oh now, none of that darling you need to get used to attention. You are positively delectable and it seems you're modest too. I haven't seen a girl who looks like you that was modest since the early 80's!"

"Thank you?" Mercedes said looking up at the woman and meeting a pair of warm brown eyes set into toffee colored skin.

"You better hold that beautiful head up high. Look at you all luscious curves and that ass. I know queens who have spent thousands of dollars on pads that could never get an ass like that. And here you are being so shy about it. Please tell me you're going to get up on stage and sing tonight." Priscilla said still not letting her go.

"Why would I want to do that?" Mercedes said her chocolate eyes going wide as she stood beside him. She toyed with the clutch in her hands feeling naked.

"Because everyone sings their first time here at Madame Chen's House of Drag its tradition and no one says no to Madam Chen." Kurt finally piped up taking Mercedes by the hand.

"Should I be afraid?" Mercedes asked as she was herded down a long corridor and past a big red door. Inside reminded her of a cross between Moulin Rouge, The Birdcage, and a Brothel.

"You shouldn't be scared Ms. Jones. You said you wanted to live and this is just the beginning." Kurt said as they were shown to a large table in the middle of the room. Mercedes smiled as Kurt pulled her chair out for her. She noticed one of the spots was pulled away as they sat down. She looked to Kurt and Santana with curiosity.

"We come here every week. Artie should be here soon and hes.." Santana trailed off as the sound of laughter erupted from behind them. Mercedes turned around and saw a dark haired man in a wheel chair obviously flirting with their waitress as she sat on his lap.

"Oh and speak of the devil, here he comes with one of his hoes." Kurt rolled his eyes and cracked a smile as Artie came down the ramp still holding their waitress. The drag queen stood and adjusted her skirt.

"What can I get you tonight, Mr. Abrams?" The waitress winked at him and knelt next to him.

"Well little Honey Dip, that is your name right?" The man said pushing his thick glasses up on his nose. "Get me and my friends here a round of tequila shots to get this party started right." The woman nodded and stood, he gave her a sharp crack across her well padded bottom and turned to the rest of the group his eyes fell to Mercedes immediately. "Well hello there sweet thing, you must be the famous Mercedes Jones." Mercedes raised an eyebrow giving him a little grin.

"Boy you need to stop. You are?" Mercedes said smiling and looking away from him.

"I can't stop nothin' I haven't started girl." He leaned over and reached for her hand. She gave it to him to shake; he instead turned it kissing the top. "You wanna be startin' somethin'?" He asked raising a thick eyebrow. Seeing the girl wasn't taking his bait he toned down for the moment. "Arturo Abrams, my friends call me Artie. You can call me anytime you like." He said making a kissing motion towards her.

"Did you really just quote Michael Jackson?" Mercedes asked pulling her hand away and looking up as the woman brought their drinks to the table distributing them and handing Artie his last before pecking him on the cheek. Mercedes sipped the tequila while the group tipped theirs back. Santana looked to her with a devilish grin.

"You've never had anything stronger than a wine cooler, have you?" She said with a grin.

"Am I that painfully obvious?" She asked looked to the group. They all nodded but didn't hassle her to guzzle the strong cold liquor.

"Here sweetheart this might take the edge off." Kurt said handing her a lime and salt. "Lick your hand and sprinkle some salt and lick your hand. Then bite into the lime after you've swallowed the liquor." Mercedes did as instructed and her eyes lit up.

"Oh, that was delicious!" She said giggling. Mercedes wasn't in inexperienced drinker she just didn't indulge on a regular basis. "So where is the rest of your group?" She asked when no sooner a spirited blonde appeared. She skipped down the same ramp towards the group. Santana stood and caught the little blonde in her arms.

"Hi baby!" She said kissing the girl before sitting in their seats still holding hands. The seat next to Kurt was still empty and if she wasn't mistaken Kurt looked a little sad.

"You must be Mercedes, 'Tana told me you were coming tonight. I didn't know you'd be so pretty!" Brittany said extending her hand towards the girl who shook it gratefully.

"It's nice to finally meet you Brittany. I've heard so much about you." She said as she sat back in her seat. She looked to the couple interacting and Kurt's sadness.

"What's the matter Kurt?" Mercedes asks, rubbing Kurt's shoulder in a show of compassion.

"I just wish Blaine were here." He said looking to her. "This is our standing date night. Unless he's out of town we never miss this evening together. It's the one time we see all of our friends too." Kurt all but pouted.

"Don't be silly sweetheart, he'll be here soon!" Mercedes said as she caught eyes with the waitress. The woman made her way to the table.

"Can you please suggest something for me and my friends?" Mercedes asked with a smile. "One of us is kind of down and we need to turn that frown around." Mercedes giggled at her rhyming.

"I know just the thing!" The woman made her way towards the bar and came back shortly with a drink that looked like whiskey but smelled like cinnamon. She set the drinks down in front of the group and gave a big grin. "You all try that and let me know if it doesn't make a man out of you." She said giving a saucy little grin as she left the table once more. After a short toast the group took their shots and coughed.

"Damn son!" Artie said shaking his head. "That's some crucial shit right there. We need to put that on the list of legit liquor." Mercedes looked to Artie and shook her head before the lights went down. The drag show began and Mercedes found herself giggling when she heard the beginning of Dreamgirl's. Mercedes smiled as she remember singing this songs from the movie in her room on one of those rare nights she let herself take a break from studying. Dreamgirl's was one of her favorite movies and Effie White though fictional was a role model. She sat through the show watching Kurt check his phone and text periodically. His face finally lit up around quarter to one when he looked to her and mouthed that Blaine and Sam would be there in 30 minutes. She smiled and gave a little clap for her new friend. "See," She whispered. "I told you he wouldn't miss time with you." She said as she took a sip of the white wine the waitress set before her.

As the lights came up Mercedes clapped wildly for the performers as did the rest of the group. Music played as a woman was carried into the restaurant on a large elaborately decorated palette. The strong, scantily clad men set her down and helped her up. She stood no taller than Mercedes but her headpiece made her at least 6" tall.

"Hello, hello my friends." She said in heavily accented English. "Welcome to Madame Chen's House of Drag karaoke night. I am Madame Chen. I see a new face here tonight. Do not try to hide from me pretty girl. Just get yourself really hammered and come up here to sing what I pick for you." Mercedes felt herself go cold and her shock must have showed because the woman smiled. "What, are you a karaoke virgin my dear?" Mercedes felt the spotlight on her face. She'd never been so glad to have dark skin so that her blush couldn't betray her. She looked up and nodded at the woman who only laughed in return.  
>"We were all virgins once dear. Some of us can't remember when, but we were. Don't worry we'll make your first time gentle. Waitress bring this girl a shot on me. She's shaking like a leaf!" The tall woman brought her another shot of the strong liquid. Mercedes took it quickly before shaking her head. She gave the woman a thumb up and heard applause from the group of people surrounding her. She ducked her head and smiled hiding her face. Madame Chen continued with her comedy routine before calling Mercedes to the stage to sing the first song of the night. She explained that it would be easier perform first and Mercedes made her way to the stage her hands were shaking. She hadn't performed in front of anyone but her church in Lima. Madame Chen took her hand helping her onto the stage and whispered in her ear. "Take a deep breath and have fun pretty girl. Its just karaoke no one here can sing." Mercedes took those words to heart and smiled. The light was blinding but comforting. She couldn't see anyone past the third row where a Kurt sat looking at her, clapping for her as the music began. She looked to the large screen and saw the words pop up. She swallowed hard and her heart jumped into her throat as the crowd gasped and clapped. Her voice was stronger than she expected. She closed her eyes and in her head she simply said "fuck it."<p>

Ain't no way for me to love you

If you won't let me

Ain't no way for me to give you all you need

If you won't let me give all of me

I know that a woman's duty

Is to help and love a man

And that's the way it was planned

She stood still as she looked out into the crowd that clapped and hollered for her. She could hear Santana say something about her really being Aretha and she smiled. She saw two one person sit down. The other remained standing she could barely make out a mop of blonde hair. Kurt hugged the sitting figure and she guessed it must have been Blaine. Mercedes grew bold and took the mic from the stand moving around the stage. She knew the song by heart. She'd sung it so many times as a girl in the shower.

Oh but how can I, how can I, how can I

Give you all the things I can

If you're tying both of my hands?

Oh, it ain't no way

It ain't no way

It just ain't no way, baby

Ain't no way, baby it ain't no way for me to love you

If you won't let me

Her voice was stronger this time. She sang out as she moved around working the stage like she'd seen people do on television. She looked to the foot of the tall stage. The waitresses stopped and came to see her sing. She could even see Madame Chen stop and take notice. She smiled as she finished the song off putting her all into the finale. She was determined not to disappoint Kurt and his friends. They came here for a show and Mercedes Jones was determined to give them one.

Stop trying to be someone you're not

How cold and cruel is a man

Who paid too much for what he got?

And if you need me like you say, say you do

Oh then please, please

Please don't you know that I need you?

Oh, it ain't no way

I tell you that it ain't no way

It ain't no way, it ain't no way, baby, no

It just ain't no way

It sure ain't no way

It ain't no way for me to love you

If you won't let me

No way

If you won't let me

Ain't no way

She finished to a standing ovation from the crowd. She laughed and bowed running from the stage handing Madame Chen the microphone. Her voice sounded far away as she congratulated Mercy on a great first time.

Her face was on fire as she moved back to her table she was stopped by everyone in between the stage and table. When she approached the table she still had a smile a mile wide. She found her seat was taken by a blonde man with his back to her speaking to Artie who moved closer during her performance. Kurt stood and hugged her introducing her to Blaine. She shook his hand smiling. He canted his head to the side as if searching for something familiar.

"I've heard so much about you. It's great to finally meet you!" Mercedes said as she looked for a place to sit and tried to figure out a way to get her glass of wine from the man whose face she still hadn't seen.

"And I have heard nothing but wonderful things about you Ms. Jones. You have quite a set of pipes on you." Blaine said leaning over to kiss her cheek. Mercedes smiled at the gesture.

"Thank you Blaine, you're too kind." Her smile eased a little and she started to relax.

"I'd like you to meet my best friend and roommate Sam." The man stood and turned to face Mercedes. She took a deep breath and her grin returned. She was standing face to face with Na'vi boy.

"Kaltxì" He said smiling a lopsided grin that made her knees go a little weak, he extended his hand to shake hers.

"Kaltxì" She said shaking his hand her grin growing larger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Comments? Reviews? Critiques? Next chapter will be chock full of Samcedes goodness and I promise I will not make you wait forever. How did you like Stephen? I was watching Drag Race when I thought of him. I wanted a little Andre Leon Tally, a little Latrice Royale, and a little RuPaul.**


	6. I Can't Seem to Understand It

**A/N: I don't own Glee, or The Devil Wears Prada. I decided to post this right after the other. I couldn't wait anymore and I don't think you could either. Enjoy it! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: I Can't Seem to Understand It<p>

He was standing face to face with Ms. Coffee and the best he could come up with was hello in Na'vi. He was such a loser he thought. The grin that spread across her lips made making a fool of his self worth it.

"Evans gets your oversized basketball palming lurch look-a-like hands off my wife. I saw her first, and you're dating some mystery hoe. Stop looking at my wife like the last biscuit at grandmas table. You country ass cracker." That was just enough to pull Sam from his little world. He glared down at Artie who would not be deterred. Mercedes broke into laughter but never pulled her hand away.

"Wanky." Santana said as she watched their first interactions. The woman never saw Sam so flustered. If she wasn't mistaken she saw something in his eyes that seemed to look like lust. Was it possible that this was the kind of woman Sam was looking for?

"Excuse me?" Mercedes said pulled from her thoughts to look at Satan.

"Oh nothing, just looking at you two eye fucking each other. This is too good. Watching Wheels over there get his jockey's in a bunch adds to the humor." Santana said with a smile before looking back to Brittany. Mercedes looked down and noticed his large hand was still engulfing hers,

"You must be Sam." Mercedes said before pulling her hand gently from his.

"Yeah, Sam. I am, Sam." He stuttered before blushing. The red creeping up his neck to his face making him look like a tomato.

"Do you like green eggs and ham, Sam?" She asked with a giggle. This man made her feel bold. Or maybe it was the dress.

"No, I don't." Sam finally smiled and took a deep breath. _But I like you, and I want that dress on my floor _ he thought before pulling a chair out next to him and motioned for her to sit. She sat down and he pushed her chair in with no effort. She crossed her legs and looked to him. "That was an amazing song. You really have a beautiful voice!" Mercedes watched as Sam's plump lips moved. She took a moment to exhale before remembering Kurt's words at the salon. This man was taken, most likely by another man. She couldn't help the pang of disappointment.

"Thank you, Sam I am. I'm Mercedes by the way." She said with a giggle. Something about knowing he was taken made her feel at ease with him. It was like talking to Kurt. "Are you going to sing tonight?" She asked before taking a deep drink of her wine.

"Yes, actually I'm probably up next. I don't know if I can follow what you just did though. You brought the house down." Mercedes smiled as his southern accent came out.

"Preach." Artie said before holding up a hand. "Girl, you beat the brakes off that damn song. Where did you learn to sing like that?" Artie asked leaning in to get closer to her.

"Church, I've been in the choir all my life." Mercy answered.

"Well damn girl. You just made Jesus shed a tear." Blaine said before turning back to Kurt who still had his eyes on Sam and Mercy.

"You've been holding out on us Aretha. Here we are thinking you're some shy flower. Turns out we're wrong, thought you were some dorky chick with a chunky body. Turns out you're really hot and well, you're still dorky. And chunky, but kind of hot too in a weird not lumpy but chunky way." Santana said rolling her eyes. "What else are you hiding? Are you a ninja or some shit? Because I cannot handle any more surprises with you."

"Santana, you will never know all of my secrets." Mercedes said as she took a sip of her wine. Mercedes didn't realize Sam's eyes were glued to her. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. It'd been four months but he hadn't ever given up looking for her. Sometimes he'd wait in the lobby of the building after a shoot hoping to see her. He thought he did one day but made a fool of himself when he tapped the poor scared girl he'd been following on the shoulder. Sam heard his name called and Mercedes watched with rapt attention as he got up on stage to sing Millionaire by Travis McCoy. She was surprised at how amazing his voice was. Artie rolled up next to him to take over the rap since Sam was just a little too country to pull it off. Santana followed performing Back to Black by Amy Winehouse. Mercedes found her voice alluring. It was like she was trying to wrap you up in her song. Kurt finished off the night giving everyone the show of their lives. He earned a standing ovation from the table as he skipped back to the table. He kissed Blaine deeply and raised his eyebrows. That was the signal to get out of the bar. They piled into a large van style taxi. They seemed to laugh and talk animatedly with each other. Mercedes only heard noise but they seemed to understand each other.

"So after party at the Nerds house?" Santana asked with a grin.

"You know it girl; it's a Friday night ritual now. Neither Sam nor I have a shoot tomorrow. Y'all are off work. I say we all watch the sun come up!" Blaine said as he looked to Mercedes. He'd been studying the girl all night. He thought he should recognize her from somewhere but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Mercy, you are most definitely invited. Everyone usually comes over and we watch a movie and play a game." Sam said as he patted her hand.

"Remember that time we played spin the bottle?" Santana asked as she cracked into a fit of giggled.

"I thought Sam was going to pee himself when he had to kiss that Alicia girl Artie brought with him." Brittany said.

"I miss that fine piece of ass." Artie said looking over to Mercy and pushing his glasses up onto his nose. "But I'm starting to miss her less and less. Ms. Coke Bottle over here is giving me nasty thoughts. Those curves are making me forget all about Ms. Honey Dip!" Artie smiled good naturedly at Mercedes letting her know he was joking. Mercedes never one to back down from anyone rolled her eyes.

"Artie Abrams, you need to stop being such a dirty bird. Does your momma know you talk like that?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yep, and if I brought you home to my momma she'd probably talk to you the same way. Girl you are ten kinds of fine in that dress. I bet you're 40 with it on my floor." Mercedes felt her face heat up. She looked to Sam for a moment. She saw his jaw was obviously clenched. It looked like something was bothering him.

"You okay, Sam? Penny for your thoughts?" She asked reaching out to touch his hand. Sam seemed to come back to himself and smiled down at her.

"I'm fine, Ms. Co... I mean Mercedes." He said almost slipping on the nickname he only called her in his head. She only nodded and settled into the seat next to him. She knew it'd be a long ride. The bars were closing and everyone was trying to get home or to their next destination.

The night passed in a blur of alcohol and laughter. Before Mercedes knew it she was in Blaine and Sam's apartment with the rest of the group. She'd discarded her shoes and sat with her legs tucked under her watching the group of friends play a game of Uno. They laughed loudly and spoke animatedly as they continued to drink into the wee hours of the morning. Sam never seemed to stray too far from her. He doted on her mercilessly making sure she was comfortable. She thought it was just him being nice to the new girl.

"So, tell me all about you. I want to know more." Sam plopped down next to her and handed her a glass of wine that she didn't request but drank happily. He sipped on a beer.

"What would you like to know, Sammy?" She asked, her eyes crossed a little.

"Where did you grow up?" He asked as a start. He focused on her intently. She was the only thing keeping his head from spinning.

"I grew up in a small town in Ohio." She said quickly.

"What do you do for fun?" He asked taking a long drink from his beer. He usually never drank this much but this girl made him nervous.

"I read, watch movies, I'm finishing a book!" She said smiling.

"Tell me all about it." Sam said, his eyes twinkling.

"It's a secret. If I told you about it I'd have to kill you." She said with a wave of her hand. "Okay, your turn for 20 questions." She said tiring of talking about herself.

"What would you like to know?" He asked leaning in closer to her.

"Tell me a secret." She said moving closer to him.

"I am insanely ticklish. If you tickle me I will easily bend to your will." He said.

"Where did you grow up?" She asked smiling.

"Kentucky, really small town." He answered.

"Tell me another secret." Her eyes were growing heavy. She looked over to the cable box and saw it was nearly 5am.

"I don't think you should leave tonight." He said with a goofy grin. "Now tell me a secret about you."

"If I left tonight I have no idea where I'd go. I don't remember where I live." She said as she broke out into a fit of giggles and leaned on his shoulder. The group seemed to start to part ways with the exception of Artie and Mercy. Artie insisted on taking the couch. He said he needed to be somewhere he could get to his chair easily. Sam took a very tired Mercy's hand and pulled her back to his room. There was really nowhere else for her to sleep. He reasoned that he'd sleep on the floor and let her have his bed. For some reason he didn't want her to go anywhere. He wanted to keep this one. He spent months looking for her, he'd be damned if he let her slip away before he got to know her. Damn she's perfect, was all he could think.

"Do you need something to sleep in?" He asked as he looked over at her. She was standing by his drawing table holding one of his sketches. She didn't acknowledge him. He leaned back to take her in, when no one was looking that's when he thought you could truly see a person. Her hair had since come down from its pony tail and the loose waves traveled down her back to her to the top of her perky rear end. Sam loved a good ass, and this woman had a great one. He took her profile in, she was even more breath taking than he'd imagined. His heart started to thud in his chest at the thought that he may have found one of her. She smiled when she turned it to face him.  
>"You're really good." She said. "Do you mind if I look?"<p>

"Sure," he said walking over to her and rifling through some of the papers. "This one is one of my favorites." He said holding up a picture of a spider-like creature. It was obviously female. It reminded her of an Earth Mother type. She was holding animals and plants in her many hands. Instead of being menacing she was friendly and welcoming.

"She's really pretty." Mercedes said, taken with the drawing.

"Thank you, I worked really hard on this one." He said putting it down and stopping the conversation. Mercedes smirked a little; he had even worse social skills than she did. Sam walked into his bathroom and came out a few moments later in his sweats. His shirt was gone and Mercy tried not to react. She kept focusing on the fact that he was just being kind and that he was with another person. He was happily taken and not hers for the taking. He carried a white shirt in his hand.

"I think this will fit you." He said handing the button down to her. At least he hoped it did. For some reason the thought of her in his old dress shirt made him lick his lips. She looked down at the shirt and smiled disappearing into the bathroom.

"Sam!" She called out a few minutes later. She was embarrassed. The zipper on her dress was stuck.

"What's wrong?" He asked running over to the closed door.

"My zipper is stuck; can you please help me get this thing off?" She asked as she poked her head through the cracked door. She worried her lip with her teeth. "I'm sorry to bother you. I know you must be thinking I'm pathetic." She said with a half smile that made his heart do funny things.

"Absolutely not, come here." He said gesturing for her to come out of the bathroom. He didn't trust himself to be so close to her. The bathroom vanity was just high enough to bend her over and give her a good what-for. He licked his lips at the thought. He wondered if she was a screamer, or a moaner. If he gave soft caresses or really dug her short little nails in and scratched.

He needed to keep himself far away from her. There was very little inhibition left in him, and he knew one whiff of her scent or the wrong brush up against him and he'd do something they'd both regret in the morning. It'd been too long for Sam. He was determined to only give his body away again after he met the right girl. He didn't want a drunken fling if he was going to make love he was going to do it right. Part of that meant being sober which given his thoughts was definitely not the case. He swallowed hard as he moved her hair out of the way. The zipper was caught on something and he gave a few gentle tugs to dislodge it. The zipper came down quickly then. His hand brushed over her firm rear end and the exposed skin of her back she jumped and moved away.

"Thank you!" She said before running back into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. She leaned against the door and took a deep breath.

"He's gay, Mercedes and he's an acquaintance at most." She told herself as she closed her eyes. "He's just being nice. There is no flirting; it is all in your head girl. Get it together." She muttered to herself as she slipped out of the dress hanging it on the empty hanger in the bathroom. She took a moment to braid her hair so that it wouldn't get ruined and slipped on the oversized men's shirt. She rolled up the sleeves and did the buttons up. She left her underwear on the for the sake of modesty. She slipped out of the bathroom and saw Sam sitting at his table. He was leaned over working quickly.

"What are you doing?" She asked walking over to him to look over his shoulder.

"Nothing, just doodling!" He said quickly as she turned the sheet of paper over. He'd been drawing her again. He turned to look at her stunned expression. He was usually never short with people but he didn't want to scare her off by showing her what he'd done. He got up quickly and grabbed the air mattress from under his bed along with the pump. After 10 minutes of seeing no progress he looked down. There was a hole in his mattress.

"Damnit." He said simply, running his fingers through his hair. "There's a hole in the air mattress." He said blushing.

"Sam, are you trying to seduce me?" She asked as she stretched out on his bed under the comforter. She yawned deeply and smiled lazily at him.

"Of course I am." He said lifting the other side of the blanket and slipping in next to her. "But do you mind if we share?" He asked nibbling his lower lip.

"I don't think I have a choice now. I wouldn't want you on the floor tossing and turning keeping me awake." She said turning to face him and smiling.

"Well, interrupting your beauty sleep would be a travesty." They settled in next to each other. His foot brushed the back of her leg absently as they mumbled their goodnights. She slept soundly next to him. Sometime during midmorning his body curled around hers in an almost protective motion. His arms were heavy around her and his head found its way onto her pillow. They slept long and hard. She was the first to wake up. She shifted under him; the pounding in her head was unpleasant at the least. She tried to move without waking him but was unsuccessful.

"Good morning." He mumbled, making no motion to move. "I'm hungry, what about you?" He asked casually as if his large body wrapped around her was normal. What alarmed her was that she didn't mind.

"I could probably eat. Do you want to go out, or stay in?" She asked trying to turn in his arms but he was much heavier than he looked.

"I'll cook, if you clean?" He said with a smile. I'm sure Kurt and Blaine are out and about already. She gave a soft moan as her response and wiggled from under him. One of her breasts rubbed against his hand and he wanted to squeeze. She stood up and stretched. He heard her shoulders pop and gave a wince. He took a moment to take her in. She looked pretty in the mornings, especially in his shirt.

"How about I cook, and clean?" She asked padding towards the door and poking her head out. She saw the couch was empty and there were no sounds in the large loft. They were completely alone.

"I can deal with that. I've never had a woman cook for me before." He said with a grin. "What do I owe you in return?" He asked stopping behind her and pushing her towards the kitchen by her shoulders.

"I need a toothbrush, and a hairbrush. What do you want to eat?" She asked as she opened the fridge. Something about this moment felt normal. She felt like she'd done this before with him.

"There should be some eggs in there, spinach, feta, tomatoes, bacon." We like to eat around here. Want to get creative?" he asked as he disappeared back into his room. Mercedes started cracking eggs and putting them into a large mixing bowl. She was a simple eater, she liked things that were easy to make and tasted good.

"Do you eat the yolks?" She called out to him.

"Yes!" He said coming back into the kitchen and sitting down to watch her. "Why wouldn't I eat the yolks?" He asked looking at her confused.

"Because you have less than 7% body fat." She said simply, and shrugged. She took in his chiseled torso and perfect arms. "Men who look like you don't eat the yolks."

"Well, I eat the yolks. I eat a lot of things you wouldn't expect." He said with a half smile.

"You are worse than Artie with all that fake flirting shit. You can stop now; we're the only two people here." Mercy said rolling her eyes and turning her back on him. She poured the egg mixture into a heated pan along with a few slices of American cheese. She put the bacon on a cookie sheet and popped it into the oven.

"What if I'm not faking it Mercedes?" He asked, his voice sounded closer. He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer to him. She swallowed hard tried to control her breathing.

"What about the person you're seeing?" She asked cautiously. She didn't want this man to hurt her.

"I'm single, Mercy. Very single. I don't know what Kurt told you but I'm single." He said turning her around in his arms.

"Okay, I get it. You're single, right?" Was all she could choke out between labored breaths. This was not her life; she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Are you?" He asked, his eyebrow rose in question.

"Am I what?" She asked dumbstruck.

"Single." He said with a laugh.

"Yes." She said simply, not able to get any other words out.

"Can I have your number, call you sometime? Take you on a date? Call you at work and harass you? Send you semi-naughty text messages? Send you inappropriate pictures from underwear shoots? Funny forwards from my friends in Kentucky?" He asked with a wicked grin.

"Definitely." She said with a smile, which broke the tension quickly.

"Good, because I don't take no for an answer very well." He said with a laugh.

"I can tell, you seem like the kind of man who knows what he wants." She said turning to scramble the eggs. He never let go of her hips.

"I definitely know what I want." He said with a grin before leaving her in the kitchen. Sam didn't know what made him go in for the kill. Something about her made him want to break every rule he had about women. She was special. As they sat eating breakfast they finally spoke about work.

"What do you do Sam?" She asked absently.

"I'm an artist first. But modeling pays the bills." He said nodding his head. "What about you, pretty girl?" He asked as he ate his food in large forkfuls. He made sure to chew with his mouth closed and only talk when it was empty.

"I work at Deviant Magazine. I'm 2nd assistant to the editor in chief." She said simply. Sam tried not to choke on his food. This was the girl his mother talked about incessantly. This was the woman his mother actually respected, and tortured on a regular basis. He could see why she liked her. Mercedes had a calm nature about her. She was sassy but not brash or rude.

"Do you like your job?" He asked swallowing hard.

"Who likes their job? It pays the bills until I can publish my book." She said with a smile. "What about you? Do you like what you do?" She asked.

"It's better than what I was doing before." He said simply going back to his food.

"What were you doing before?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I was a stripper. That's how I paid for art school." Mercedes giggled a little and shook her head. She knew he was serious and she could see women paying him large amounts of money to dance for them.

"What was your stage name?" She asked, fascinated.

"White Chocolate, and my signature move was the body roll." He said simply. "Does this change anything?"

"Why would it? Just means you have moves." She said taking her plate into the kitchen. Sam noticed her legs as she walked by. She still hadn't bothered to put on pants and he hadn't cared to wear a shirt. They were comfortable around each other even though they knew so little about one another.

"What's your last name?" He asked between gulps of orange juice from his favorite Avatar cup.

"Jones." She said as she washed her dishes. "Yours?"

"Evans." He said leaning back.

"Birthday?" He asked with a smile. They continued their game of twenty questions all day. He finally let her leave after giving him her number and making her call him from her own phone. He put her into a cab and closed the door. Shortly after she received a picture of him from a Con. He was dressed as Jake from Avatar. He even had the ears. She laughed and sunk into her seat. Na'vi boy was amazing. This could possibly work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You got your Ms. Coffee and Na'vi Boy interaction. What do you think? I based the morning after on a personal experience. This has actually happened to me, well something very similar. Leave your reviews, critiques, and suggestions! Until next time XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**A/N/N: I'm thinking we need a little Rachel and Sue action next chapter. We haven't heard either of their big mouths.**


	7. The Way You Look Tonight

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews, support, and encouragement! I'm honestly shocked at how many people have taken a liking to this story. As I've said before I written this for myself but knowing you all like/love it as much as you do has only made writing it that much more fun.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: The Way You Look Tonight<p>

Mercedes was shocked at how fast the week came to an end. She chalked it up to having friends and conversation to fill her time. She rolled out of bed at 6 o'clock sharp to ready herself for the day. She and Sam had been off to a smashing start, and her budding friendships were in a solid place. Nothing could go wrong for her. Her phone rang as she stood before her closet rifling through her newly acquired clothing. She easily skipped over the items still in garment bags. She hadn't had time to take a look at the mystery items. She ran over to her phone to see a text message from Sam. He sent one every morning wishing her a happy and safe say. All the message contained was a simple good morning and an official invitation to a late dinner. He'd been coaxing her into saying yes all week. After all if Sam was nothing else, he was a gentleman. He'd never ask a woman to dinner the day of. That would just be rude! She smiled wide even through her sleepy haze; her answer was in the affirmative. She collapsed back on her bed laughing and smiling. Sam Evans invited her to dinner.

After grabbing her morning coffee and heading up to the 20th floor she sat at her desk smoothing her hair self consciously. She was nervous about the black suit jacket, violet pencil skirt, and sky high heels. She prayed that she had gotten the proportions correct. After receiving all of the wonderful clothes from the Closet Mercedes studied up on proportions, trends, and the women who were slowly becoming style icons. She always thought the world of fashion was vapid, empty, and pointless. But she had to admit, Sue was right. Fashion was just another form of art. She could still be well read and deep and love the way a violet pencil skirt hugged her curves. Or appreciate the way a pair of 7" stilettos made her back arch just so. She was finding her sexy and on this journey of self discovery nothing was off limits.

Mercedes sat typing feverishly before Rachel strutted in. Her knee length black sheath dress and nude colored heels were incredibly tight making the woman appear stuffy and constipated. Rachel looked to her with a little sniff as she sat at her desk to check the daily messages. Mercedes had completed the task. As Rachel checked all necessary reports, she saw they were completed as well. After looking in Sue's office she saw she had a copy of all of her required magazines including Women's Wear Daily. The only thing that wasn't there was her coffee. Sue liked to have a certain kind of coffee each morning and it had to be scalding hot.

"Are you trying to show me up?" Rachel asked primly. She glared at Mercedes' feet. She noted the new Sam Edelman black spiked pumps on her bare feet and growled to herself. Those were supposed to be her shoes. She took in the suit jacket as well as the simple pencil skirt. Mercedes looked fabulous, chic even. But Rachel would never give a compliment to someone like her. She did have to admit in her small mind each ensemble this week had been better than the last.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes asked furrowing her brows. Giving her the 'this bitch' look she'd stolen from Kurt and perfected.

"Are you trying to show me up? Prove yourself better than me? Because it won't work, Sue loves me!" Rachel said, her outburst was uncalled for and Mercedes ignored it chalking it up to a blown trip to the Hamptons. Word quickly spread Monday morning that Rachel had been caught with her skirt around her waist in the Hamptons. Apparently her ex-boyfriend the notorious playboy Finnegan Wentworth Hudson the 3rd was at the same party. The scandal not only made page six news but also landed Rachel in hot water with Sue. Mercedes still had no idea why Rachel even had a job.

"I'm just here to do my job Rachel. I come in early so that I can make sure she has everything she needs. This way I am free to complete the tasks she asks of me during the day." Mercedes said as she rolled her eyes and went back to typing.

"Mercedes I see what you're doing. I'm not stupid. You are trying to get into Sue's good graces. With your new clothes, and your new hair you're trying to prove you're better than me!" Rachel said stomping her foot. She almost looked like a child. Mercedes smirked and ignored the little brunette. But the high pitched squeals of her incessant insecure badgering finally became too much.

"Rachel, I'm about right sick of your fuckery. I've put up with this shit for close to five months." Mercedes said as she got on with her day. She stood and walked into Sue's office placing the daily reports on her desk. "While you're sitting there whining like a petulant child I'm working. Why don't you work and concentrate on yourself?" Mercedes said as she made her way to her desk. It was now 10 o'clock and Sue would be in at any moment. Mercedes picked up the phone to call the barista at Starbucks to bring her coffee up in 10 minutes. Mercedes noticed it usually took ten minutes for Sue to get into the office. This would ensure that it was still hot enough when she finally came in.

Sue walked into the office throwing her coat and bag onto Mercedes desk, narrowly missing her face. She shook her head and stood up hanging up the heavy coat and purse. She never understood why Sue carried a fur coat in the middle of spring.

"Rachel get me John. Jones, in my office now!" Sue yelled. Mercedes rolled her eyes and took a pen and pad before making her way into the tyrant's office.

"Yes, ma'am?" She asked standing in front of the desk waiting to be delivered her menial task of the day.

"Turn." She said cocking an eyebrow as she took the girl in. Mercedes did as asked and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Who did this to you?" It wasn't the first time Sue noticed the improvements it was just the first time she cared enough to ask.

"Mr. Tillman, Kurt, and Santana are responsible." Mercedes answered before standing up straight.

"Remind me to send them a thank you card. You were really starting to be an eyesore. I was going down to the wound center to get your terrible trash bag clothing out of my mind. This is the first day I won't have to go and look at some wounds. Keep it up and I might actually start handing you my coat, or stop aiming for your face." Sue said before diving into her list of wants for the day, which included her need for Shark cream.

"Is that all I can do for you Ms. Sylvester?" She asked taking a deep breath.

"Also make sure you have a gown for the gala tonight." Sue said with a wicked smile. Even when she smiled she looked like she was going to devour someone.

"Gala, tonight?" Mercedes asked.

"Yes, tonight is the annual Nashoba Publishing Gala. Have Rachel give you the binders with all of the names in it and remember it by this evening. Also, get yourself a dress. Nothing too fitted I don't want anyone tripping over your large ass." Sue picked up her coffee cup and turned her back to Mercy. Mercedes left Sue's office with a sigh. She had to cancel her first date with Sam all for the sake of work. She sat down at her desk once more and looked down. She had a text message from Sam. She felt a small amount of relief when he told her he had to cancel too. He mentioned something about a previous engagement and rather than ask him what he had to do she simply said whatever it was she hoped it was fun.

"Rachel, I need the binders for the gala tonight." Mercedes said in a flat tone. She was just as unhappy about having to do this as Mercedes was about having to go.

"Why do you need them?" Rachel asked without even looking up. Mercedes hated when she did that, it told her she thought Mercedes wasn't important enough to acknowledge.

"I'm going to the gala tonight you nosey heifer. Now give me the binders please." Mercedes said through clenched teeth.

"Mercedes, I think you forget that I am your superior. If I ask you something it's not because I actually care about what you're doing but because I need to be abreast of anything you might be doing." Rachel said in clipped tones before handing her the binder. Mercedes wanted to smack her and remind her that she contradicted herself.

"Thank you for your concern Rachel." Mercedes said rolling her eyes and taking the offered binders. She turned her back muttering under her breath. "This bitch is insane." She said rolling her eyes.

"What was that?" Rachel said arching an eyebrow.

"I said you are insane." Mercedes said loudly and slowly, enunciating each word as she turned around. "Actually to be a little more accurate I said 'this bitch is insane.' Did you hear me that time you nosey, bossy, overbearing, mini-Stalin?"

"Oh, I will have your job for this. Just you wait until I talk to Sue. She will axe you the moment I tell her." Rachel said as she stomped into Sue's office. Mercedes sat at her desk studying the binders. Mercedes didn't care if she lost her job and she had a feeling Sue heard every word and didn't care. Rachel stomped from the office twenty minutes later and plopped into her desk.

"So, am I going to lose my job?" Mercedes asked before looking back down at the binders.

"Not today you won't. But I will have your ass in a sling by the end of next week!" Rachel said before going back to work. Mercedes could hear her mumbling obscenities under her breath. Mercedes let out a snort thinking of how "unsocialite" her behavior was. After studying the first half of the binders Mercedes eyes began to cross. There were so many people to remember before the evening came. There was also a matter of running her daily errands for Satan Sylvester. Mercedes grabbed her jacket and purse, running from the office. She ran around town collecting the items needed for Sue. She even managed to find Shark cream in Koreatown. It cost over $300 but Mercedes, now armed with the company American Express, could easily cover the cost.

As she ran into the office she sent a '911' text message to Kurt asking if he had a dress in the Closet for tonight, in her size. He answered immediately in the negative, saying that Stephen sent quite a few home with her the night of the makeover, they were in the garment bags she'd yet to have time to unzip. He suggested the black Halston. The rest of the day passed quickly with text messages from Sam asking her about her day, and an invitation for lunch from Kurt. Sitting down in the office cafeteria she leaned her head back and groaned.

"I had to cancel dinner with Sam tonight." Mercedes said pouting a little. Her head quickly snapped back and her face felt warm. She hadn't planned on telling the group anything. But it seemed that around them things just came tumbling out!

"Excuse me?" Kurt said with a grin. "You were planning to have dinner with our Sam. Mr. Evans? Dish bitch."

"We have a lot in common. He offered to cook for me since I made breakfast." Mercedes merely shrugged.

"You made him breakfast? You made Sam Evans breakfast?" Kurt asked his mouth dropping. His tone was hushed. Everyone in the building who liked men was gunning for Sam. Rachel Berry included. If they knew he was interested in someone it would be like putting a bloody chicken into shark invested waters. He pitied the woman that began dating Sam publicly.

"Nothing happened; he just gave me a place to sleep and something to sleep in last Friday. From there we started texting and now I guess you can say we're starting to become friends." Mercedes left out the part about cuddling.

"Mercy, I haven't known you for long but I know when you're holding back. Spill it sister, I wants all the details and I wants them now. Mr. Froggy lips is a cuddle bunny isn't he?" Santana said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, fine, there was some mild cuddling. We went to sleep separately and when I woke up he was holding me." Mercy rolled her eyes as her new friends gushed.

"Oh, I knew he wasn't gay. He just likes hot chocolate, and you my dear girl are the hottest cup of chocolate there is." Kurt gave her a half smile and held his hand out to give her five.

"Artie will be crushed when he finds out. He had all four eyes on you. He kept going on and on Sunday morning at brunch about your rear end and how he would have two separate ceremonies when he married you: one for you, and one for your caboose." Kurt said as he laughed. Mercedes looked stricken.

"Oh, God is he really going to be upset? Should I stay away from Sam? I would hate to break up a friendship over me!" Mercedes eyes grew wide with worry.

"Mercedes Jones, do not listen to Arturo Abrams. He has a lover for every light on Broadway literally. The boy has no shortage of lady lovin'." Santana said as she stood. Lunch was over and it was time to get back to the real world. Mercedes ran back up to the office after looking at a picture Sam sent her of him in a black suit, with black shirt and black bowtie. He asked her opinion and she said he looked stunning, which he did. Her phone rang.

"Hello beautiful." His deep voice rumbled through the phone making her knees go weak.

"Hello handsome, what's going on, is everything okay?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice for a moment. I'm at a fitting for this event tonight. That's why I had to cancel." He said honestly.

"What event are you going to tonight?" She asked, her eyebrow rising.

"It's for Nashoba Publishing. My agency does a lot of work with them and since I'll be in this month's editorial my agent said it would be a good idea that I went. I think the event ends around 12 o'clock are you sure you can't do a late dinner?" He asked, his voice rising a little.

"Sam Evans, are you whining?" She asked leaning against the wall of the elevator. She was grateful for the privacy.

"Will it get me my way?" He asked, and if Mercedes wasn't mistaken she could hear the hope.

"Sure, I'll have a very late dinner with you." Mercedes debated on telling him she was going to the gala tonight as well but decided to surprise him. The rest of her day went by in a flurry of paperwork, dictation, and screaming. Once Mercedes stepped into her house she didn't want to leave again. She kicked her shoes off at the door and ran upstairs she looked to her bed and then to her closet. After opening the group of garment bags at the back of her closet she found the dress Kurt was talking about. It was simple, floor length, and black with a high slit in the front and what appeared to be a low neckline. After throwing a few curls in her hair and putting the dress on she looked in the mirror. She added a large bib necklace and simple hoops. After one more look in the mirror she left the house. She felt confident that she didn't overdo it.

As always Mercy was early for the event. She ran into the museum with 15 minutes to spare. After checking the flower arrangements and making sure the food was hot enough she took a moment to breathe. After a few hours the gala was in full swing. For the first 45 minutes Mercedes stayed at Sue's side whispering names into her ear that she couldn't remember, which happened to be quite a few. Rachel did her level best to beat Mercedes to every name. To Mercy this wasn't a competition it was simply making sure her boss didn't look like a fool. Mercedes kept searching the crowd for a friendly face. She spotted Kurt, Blaine, Santana, and even Artie circulating the room. None of her friends approached her while she was working. They knew Sue's reputation and they were wary. Stephen was the only person to come up to Sue. The flourish of the deep violet cape, and his tall stature made him stand out in the crowd. He owned his moment as he worked the room like it was his own personal runway.

"Ms. Sue, how do you do?" He asked with a wicked grin, his baritone voice carried across the room. He took Sue's hand and kissed it softly.

"Oh, Tillman, must you appear gayer than Johnny Weir at the Ice Capades?" Sue asked with a ghost of a smile.

"Yes darling, I'm the gayest lad of them all. Don't hate because I love my life. And little Johnny and his husband are across the room don't let them hear you say that!" He said sucking his teeth and giving a chuckle.

"Where is your daily toy I know a man is nothing without his accessories?"

"I decided to leave it at home. He didn't go with my cape. Don't you know you should never mix sex and taffeta?" Stephen looked over Sue's shoulder for a moment glancing at Mercedes.

"And what do you think of the transformation of Ms. Mercy Me Oh My?" He asked looking at Mercedes and holding his hand out to her. She took it and was suddenly pulled from behind Sue. He gave her a twirl taking in her necklace, shoes, and bag.

"She doesn't look like 'who-done-it-and-ran'. I didn't have to go to the wound center after leaving the office so I guess she did alright." Sue said crossing her arms and taking a moment to assess the girl's attire. The lines were clean; the accessories were bold but not overdone. The shoes were flawless. Sue actually loved what she had on but would never tell the girl to her face. She knew Mercedes was headed in a different direction in life. Fashion was not what she wanted and hearing a compliment would do nothing for her. In a way Sue admired that.

"You two are dismissed. You can stay, or you can go." Sue said, never looking at her assistants. Mercedes gave Stephen a polite goodbye and was met with a double kiss to her cheeks. Before she could breathe she was pulled towards the bar by a very eager Kurt.

"You look positively divine Mercy!" Kurt said with a grin. You did it all correctly. Where did you learn to accessorize like this?" Kurt asked spinning her around.

"Well I took a cue from the 70's since this is a vintage dress and just wore what I thought looked best together." She said simply as Kurt handed her a glass of champagne. She felt her clutch buzz and she took out her phone.

*To your left beautiful.* She looked at the message from Sam and smiled.

*How long have you been watching me?* She sent back quickly.

*Long enough to know that Rachel was pea green with envy at the praise Stephen Tillman was giving you. You look striking.* He sent back just as fast. She smoothed her hair uncomfortably; the blush that crept from her chest to face was unmistakable.

"So are you texting that hot piece of blonde ass over there? He's been eyeing you like the last plump juicy steak at a BBQ." Santana said as she slithered next to the girl. The silver halter dress making her look more snakelike than usual. "I can understand why too. You look good enough to eat."

"Santana, you need to stop." Mercedes laughed as she looked over to her. "You look pretty amazing yourself." She said with a wink and broke from the group to greet Sam properly. He looked too good in his suit to stand drinking champagne alone. She was quickly intercepted by an overeager Rachel Berry.

"Hi Sam!" The girl said with an unnaturally high chirp to her voice.

"Hello Rachel." He said, Mercedes could tell he wasn't amused.

"You look very handsome in your suit. Would you like to dance?" She asked quickly. Mercedes almost laughed at the girl. She was incredibly eager and Sam was obviously not interested.

"Thank you Rachel, you look nice in your dress as well. Now if you'll excuse me there's someone I've been itching to talk to all night." Sam pushed past a gaping Rachel to give what most people consider a friendly hug to Mercedes. "You really do look amazing in that dress." He said laughing and almost lifting her off the ground.

"Well thank you Sam, I am. You look even better up close."

"Oh, darlin', if you keep talkin' sweet like that I might have to sweep you up and get out of here." He said close to her ear. Something about his voice mixed with his even deeper Kentucky drawl made her blush. His voice held the promise of naughty things later. She remembered quickly they hadn't even kissed.

"Well it's almost 11 o'clock and I can go any time." She said biting her lower lip. She wanted to get out of this dress and into something she could eat in.

"Your place or mine?" He asked softly. To any other bystander it looked like a friendly conversation.

"How about mine this time? I'm much closer and I don't have to work tomorrow." She said nibbling her lip.

"I don't have any shoots all weekend. You may find it hard to rid yourself of me." He said with a grin that bordered on predatory. She'd seen that smile somewhere.

"Who said I'd want you to go? Now I know how these things work. How about we part ways and you say your goodbyes and I'll say mine and then we leave 10 minutes apart?" Mercedes said and walked away. Sam was left awestruck. This girl was perfect. She valued his privacy as well as her own. It wasn't that Sam was ashamed of Mercy he just didn't want the cat out of the bag.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts, comments, critiques?**


	8. Inevitable

**A/N: I don't own Glee, or the Devil Wears Prada, Ugly Betty, or Love and Other Disasters! Thank you all once again for the wonderful reviews and praise.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Inevitable<p>

"What is your favorite song of all time?" Sam asked as they sat on the rooftop garden of her brother's Brooklyn townhome. They decided to take the subway back to her house. After many stares and tiptoeing through the station they were finally here, relaxing and barefoot, leaning against each other as they sat and ate.

"Oh that's so hard." She said as she swallowed a forkful of whole wheat pasta. She'd originally scrunched her nose up at the idea of him cooking it. But mixed with the vegetables, grilled chicken and sweet tea he'd made it was all pretty tasty. "It would have to be Say Goodbye by Dave Matthews Band." She said nodding as she speared another piece of the penne pasta into her mouth. She looked over to a slack jawed Sam. "What?" She asked simply.

"I thought you would have said something different. That's all." He quickly realized how that came out and his eyes were immediately apologetic. He opened his mouth to say he was sorry only to be silenced by a smiling Mercedes.

"It's okay, don't apologize. You probably thought my first love would be This Woman's Worth by Maxwell, or I Am Not My Hair by India Arie. Which by the way that last song got me through a really bad haircut in 9th grade!" She said with a laugh. "While those are some of my favorites I have to say I love Dave Matthews Band." She said with a smile. "I've never seen them live but if I did my dream would be to hear that song." She said leaning back against the high brick wall enclosing them in the garden. It was overrun with wild vines, and flowers that grew unkempt. This was her sister-in-law's pride and joy. It didn't require much by way of maintenance the built in sprinkler system assured that it would be watered properly, and Mercy came up weekly to pull any weeds and make sure the place didn't become overrun with honeysuckle, and the rose bushes had enough room to breathe when they were in bloom. Which surprisingly they were, she breathed in the fragrant smell of roses and felt at ease.

"What about you Sam?" She asked as she finished her food and drink.

"Crash." He said quickly with a nod of his head. He'd loved the song since he could understand it. Just like any other Kentucky born by he grew up on country music. But something about Dave made him want to groove.

"You're just saying that to get into my good graces." She giggled as she stood up and dusted her rear end off. Sam took a moment to take in the little jiggle it gave when she patted it off. He bit his lower lip. He knew in that moment he'd be in trouble if he stayed the night with her but he was willing to risk it. There would be nothing that could make him take advantage of the wonderful girl standing before him. She was too sweet, and sassy. But if he was any other man that dress would have been on the floor ten minutes after they stepped into this tranquil garden.

"Sam!" She said snapping her fingers.  
>"Yes, yes, what?" He asked quickly<p>

"Do you need me to help you up?" She asked smiling a little and extending her hand. She took a moment to take him in as well. There was something about a man in a suit and tie that always made her swoon a little. Given his bare feet it was even more perfect. His large hand wrapped around hers and instead of her pulling up he pulled down causing her soft body to come crashing into his with a loud "oomph" followed by her giggles and squeals filling the night air. Sam was a man, not a saint. He craved constant contact with this woman. While they were in private away from prying eyes he'd get his fill. He searched all night for a reason to pull her close once he ran out he just went in for the kill.

"I'm sorry pretty girl. Did I make you fall down?" He asked wrapping his arms around her and resting his head on her shoulder. He took in her scent giving him just a moment to actually nuzzle into her hair. He knew after this moment was over she'd probably ask him to leave for being too fresh.

"Yes, you made me fall. I could have hurt you!" She said resting against him her hand traveled to the back of his neck on its own. It's as if her body was made for his. The contented rumble from his chest caused her to laugh again.

"You know you remind me of Simba from the Lion King, grown up Simba not the baby." She said in an off handed sort of way.

"Why's that?" He asked his hand resting on her exposed leg.

"You're like a big shaggy cat. All contented purring and nuzzling. She said rolling her eyes and wiggling from his arms. Even if she didn't want to she couldn't let anything happen to the dress she had on. It cost more than one of the couches in this house. This time he let her stand and stood up next to her grabbing the empty dishes. They made their way down the three flights of steps to the kitchen. Mercedes took the plates and rinsed them off quickly before he could protest. She loaded the empty dishwasher.

"Thank you for dinner." She said looking over her shoulder as she absently rinsed a pot still in her evening gown. She rolled the sleeves up to ensure they didn't get wet.

"Here let me finish. I told you I'd cook and clean." Sam said as he stood coming to stand behind her his arms found her middle his fingers running up and down the boning of her bustier. "What is that?" He almost purred into her ear.

"What is what?" She asked innocently. The boned corset under her dress helped keep the girls up.

"That, what I have a feeling is extremely sexy undergarment you have on?" He asked still holding her close.

"It's a bustier." She giggled; the feeling of his rumbling voice did things the area between her thighs. The same thighs she was desperately trying to keep closed.  
>"Why don't you go and get out of that dress before you get water on it. I know vintage Halston when I see it and you my dear need to get out of that thing before you ruin it. I have a feeling you will be wearing it a lot." Sam said as he released her.<p>

"Thank you, Sam." She said as she wiggled from under him and scurried up the stairs. She took a moment to calm her nerves. She needed to get this man as far away from her person as possible. He could be detrimental to her long dormant sex drive. She took a deep breath once she stepped into her room and changed quickly. She pulled on the first thing she saw and a pair of leggings. After ridding herself of makeup, jewelry, and any other extras she skipped down the steps. She found Sam laying across the couch with a pillow pulled in tight and making a weak attempt at turning on the television.

"Need help?" She asked crossing the room to take the remote from him. After pressing a few buttons the television came on. "My brother really likes to make things more complicated than they should be." She sat at the end of the couch tucking her legs under her body. She focused all of her attention on the television. She flipped channels trying to find something suitable when a pair of arms wrapped around her causing her to scream. "Sam!" She squealed smacking at his hands as he lifted her off of the couch and tossed her to the other end closer to him.

"What do you think you're doing? You're being incredibly aloof over there. Now I came over to get some cuddle action and some good food. I haven't slept properly for a week." He said bringing her down beside him. His arms were wrapped tightly around her middle and she prayed he wouldn't feel the bustier still hidden under her clothing. She knew she was asking God for too much when his hands crept up a little too high.

"Are you still wearing that bustier?" He asked nuzzling into her shoulder. Sam had a very private underwear fetish. It was something he kept hidden, even from the women he was intimate with.

"Yes Mr. Evans and your lack of sleep is not my problem." She said wiggling a little trying to keep some distance between the two of them. Sam had other ideas he pulled her close and held her there. "Why do you keep asking about my underwear?" She asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"One, why do you think I sent you text messages every morning at 6 o'clock? Second, I don't know." He stammered. "I just like the idea of you wearing something sexy under this very innocent white shirt." He said hoping he didn't cross a line. Her laugh let him know he was still in the green.

"Sam you are such a cuddle bunny. I'm going to start calling you Cuddle Bunny Evans." She said as she melted into him finally.

"Will you stop wiggling and let me enjoy my cuddle time?" He asked kissing her shoulder. She relaxed even more into his arms. She couldn't focus on the television. All she wanted to do was talk to him.

"Are you planning on staying the night?" She asked softly.

"Would you mind if I did?" He asked she hadn't known him long so she wondered if that was hesitation she heard in his voice.

"It's already 3 in the morning. It would be rude of me to kick you out especially in the middle of Brooklyn." _And looking finer than hell. _Mercy thought as she turned to face him. The oversized couch was made for cuddling in any position.

"Do you have anything I can sleep in or am I going to have to sleep in my boxers?" Sam asked tickling her a little.

She laughed and squirmed which caused her to draw even closer to him. "I think my brother has some sweats. He's tall like you are and a little bigger but I'm sure they'll fit you comfortably. Then again having you in your underwear all night may be an even better idea." She said standing and running out of the living area and into her brother's room. She flipped the lights on taking in the large room with its dark brown, tan, and gold décor. Sam was right behind her. He let out a low whistle.

"What does your brother do again?" He asked taking in the large master suite.

"He's a lawyer at Banks, Banks, Moore, Jones, and Long." She said in a bored tone as she disappeared into the large room sized closet. "My sister-in-law is Shayla Peterson-Jones, the jewelry designer."

"I'm well aware of who Shayla Peterson is. I'm the wrist for her new men's watch campaign." Sam said as he took the room in. He wondered how Shayla would feel if he started dating her sister. The woman was known for being very private; she didn't like her models getting too close to her personal life. He decided in that moment he didn't care. "Why didn't you wear one of her designs for the gala tonight?"

"Well first let me say good luck, that's even more of a reason to keep you and me private. Shayla will fire you for getting too close to me. Second, I did. That necklace I was wearing tonight is from her personal collection. Things she designs for friends and family only. They are usually her most elaborate pieces. The necklace I was wearing was something she gave me for graduation." Mercy said from the large closet. He heard the rifling of clothes. "You should see what she gave my mother and father for their 35th anniversary. My mother called it "elaborate" which was a nice way of saying it was gaudy. Trust me it wasn't even half as large as the necklace I was wearing tonight. She's only worn it once. She gave my father a watch he called "bold" which was a way of saying it wasn't a Rolex. He too only wore it once. Shayla isn't exactly subtle. She shows her love for family through her jewelry. She can't stand my youngest sister-in-law so all of her jewelry is very small and dainty. She thinks it's because she's so small and delicate in truth it's because and I quote she "hates that bitch" She can't even be bothered enough to do more than slip a charm on a chain for that girl. On the other hand I'm her favorite. She says that even though I don't wear the things she makes for me she wants me to know that she loves me." Sam heard Mercedes laugh and decided he loved the sound of her truly laughing. She came back into view holding two pairs of sweat pants and two shirts. "Here, choose your comfort level. He won't miss these. She won't allow him to wear these, even around the house. There is a hanger on the back of the door in the bathroom, also there is a spare toothbrush in the medicine cabinet. Do not leave any evidence you were in there, please? Once you're finished give me your suit." She said brushing past him with a smile. He took a moment to squeeze her hip, making her laugh and jump. He changed quickly and moved to the living room again. He didn't see her anywhere. The television was off and the house was quiet.

"Mercedes?" He yelled remembering the separate flight of stairs she went up earlier he followed, running up the stairs worried about her. His suit in one hand the shirts and sweats in the others. "Mercedes?"

"I'm in here!" She called from a cracked door. The room was flooded with light from a television. He opened the door and found her in a bed large enough to fit four people in. "Are you going to stare or come in?" She asked with a cheeky smile. It was her turn to stare when he came into view.  
>"Do you not believe in shirts?" She asked, her mouth going a little dry.<p>

"No, I thought you realized that after the first night." He said tossing the shirts and sweats on a chair and hanging his suit up behind the door. She smiled and got out of the bed. She hated to have things left lying around, especially when she had to clean them up. She hung his suit up and put the sweats into an empty drawer.

"We were also drunk." She said nervously.

"I wasn't that drunk." He said plopping down on the bed. "Why are you so nervous?" He asked abruptly. "I don't think you were either."

"I'm not nervous." She said looking over her shoulder at him.  
>"Yes you are. You've been nervous since I pulled you into my lap." Sam said rubbing his face and running his hands through his hair messing it up even more.<p>

"Fine, it's because I haven't wanted to kiss anyone in a long time. I don't want it to be rushed, or wrong. I have a habit of reading into things. I don't want to do that with you. I don't want to assume or get my hopes up." She said looking to the side, she was babbling and she couldn't stop herself. She was standing in front of a man wearing his shirt, and no pants. What's not to look pathetic about this scenario?

He cut her off. "Come here Mercy." He growled when she stayed in the same spot for longer than 30 seconds. "Come here Mercy. Before I come and get you." He said with a wicked smile, there it was again that wicked smile she knew so well. She'd seen it before she still couldn't place where. She still didn't move. Mercedes didn't take kindly to being ordered around.

"I'm not a dog Sam. You're going to have to be nicer than that." She smirked and he stood. She backed away until he was on top of her. He'd earned the name Simba in that moment, but only in her head. His walk wasn't purposeful it was down right predatory and it was turning her on. She felt a pair of strong hands cup under her rear end and her feet leave the floor for the second time that night. This man liked picking her up.

"Sam Evans!" She squealed as her legs wrapped around him.

"Samuel Frederick Evans the 4th" He said with a smile. "That's my full name. It's also my grandfather's name but not my fathers since he was the second born male. But I was the first born male grandchild. It's a weird family tradition." She looked at him baffled for a moment. "I figured when I'm being wicked and you squeal my name like that you want to call me the entire thing. It's a girl thing, my momma does it. So does my step momma. My sister, aunties, and all the women in my family do it when I'm being wicked. I have a feeling you will too. I have a tendency towards being very wicked." His accent grew thicker which only served to ratchet up Mercedes libido. "Now where were we? Oh yeah. I was about to kiss your lips plum off your face." He said before his lips came into contact with hers. The kiss wasn't rough or forceful it was quite the opposite. Small licks and pecks gave way to a soft tongue that asked if he could enter her mouth. Her lips parted slightly and tangled with his. He tasted like toothpaste, Listerine, and something else that was uniquely Sam. She giggled when she realized it was just sweet tea.

"What are you giggling for woman?" He asked as he pulled away.

"You couldn't stay out of the kitchen could you?" She said smiling.

"Guilty, southern men love their sweet tea and their women." He said before making contact with her lips again. He took control of her mouth with the same gentle dominance that had her toes flexing and releasing. Her nipples hardened and pressed against the thin fabric of her shirt. She prayed he wouldn't say anything, her bodies reaction gave away what was in her head. She began to squirm a little at the feeling of her now ruined panties, she was screwed. _How the fuck am I going to change without him knowing? Please God don't let him feel it! _She thought. As she gave a soft moan, her fingers were threaded into his hair. She was like a woman undone her soft moans gave way to hard pants as she pulled away. She forgot her need to breathe. She took note of his kiss swollen lips and commended herself on a job well done.

"Don't look so smug Ms. Jones. I'm not done with those lips yet." He said his green eyes still predatory. He tossed her on the bed like a rag doll just hard enough to make her full body bounce. "God, you are truly beautiful in my shirt." She laughed as she held her arms out to him. He parted her legs and fell between her soft thighs before wrapping one of her short chocolate legs around his waist. She wiggled under him and laughed.

"You truly are wicked." She said before nipping at his lower lip again.

"It's about damn time you noticed. I purposely took the good out of good ol' boy." He said before attacking her lips again. He ground into the wet spot between her legs. He smirked into her lips, he was good. But she was better.

They fell asleep in the same familiar way after a long make out session that threatened to become heated. His arms wrapped tight around her body and his leg draped over her thigh. He was heavy but it felt safe. Her phone rang promptly at 8 o'clock in the morning. When she didn't answer his phone rang. The tag team continued until both phones rang. They untangled themselves and answered the phone.

"What!" They screamed collectively into their phones. Kurt blathered on in her ear about brunch, Santana blathered on in Sam's ear about brunch.

"Kurt," She said hoarsely.

"I don't want to hear it diva. We are collecting for brunch at Jane. If you are not there then I will make sure you never hear the end of it." The phone call was cut short before she could protest. She rolled out of bed and padded into the bathroom before poking her head out. "You can use the one down the hall." She croaked before disappearing. She noticed Sam hadn't moved. "Why aren't you moving?" She asked with a pout.

"I don't let anyone run me." He said before holding his arms out. "They ruined my morning. I was going to wake you up in thirty minutes with little kisses. Then I was going to make you breakfast in bed." He said with a smile. She crawled back into bed next to him his arms wrapped around her for a few more minutes before she got a good morning kiss.

"Hello." She said simply.

"Hey." He said with a smile warm enough to turn her insides into goo. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, did you?" He nodded before his phone rang again. He picked it up to look at it and rolled his eyes. "It's Kurt." He said before answering. "Yes Kurt." He put the phone on speaker. Kurt's voice filled the room and Mercedes rolled her eyes as she snuggled into Sam's side. He absently rubbed her back as they listened.

"I know you are together. I know you're probably in bed basking in some major afterglow. But if you don't get your firm and jiggly, respectively, asses in the shower and get to Jane for brunch I will come to Mercedes' house and drag you both out!" Kurt huffed. "Am I clear!" Kurt all but yelled.

"Yes, Kurt." They said together before sighing and climbing out of bed. Mercedes finished her shower shortly after Sam's. She found him sitting on her bed he looked like he was thinking about something unpleasant. The sight of him in only a towel tested her resolve.

"What's the matter, Sam?" She asked as she tied her robe tight around her body.

He quickly came to, the vacant look leaving his eyes. "Nothing, Mercy, c'mere." He said holding his arms out to her. She crossed the room and came to him this time. She decided his dominance in the confines of this bedroom was acceptable.

"What's wrong Sam? I may not know you well but I know when things are bothering people." She said with a cock of the eyebrow. He wrapped his arms around her resting his hands on her rear end he played out a beat as he thought.

"I just have a few things on my mind." He said leaning his head against her stomach. He thought about telling her about his mother and his upcoming trip to Kentucky. The intimate moment made her want to smile.

"Do you want to talk about them?" She asked running her hands through his hair.

"Not right now pretty girl. But don't worry its not anything bad. It's just a two things that are too soon to discuss but I hope we'll talk about them soon. How about I go to the loft and get dressed. Then I'll grab a cab and come back here and pick you up in half an hour?" He said quickly before grabbing his suit and kissing her, and running out of the room to get dressed. Mercy was left alone in the room confused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Critique, Review, Discuss, Suggest, ENJOY!**


	9. Possible, Maybe?

**A/N: I don't own Glee, Ugly Betty, or The Devil Wears Prada. Thank you so much for the comments, and praise! I have enjoyed your feedback. Please tell me what you think. Your comments really help to inspire.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Possibly, Maybe?<p>

Sam stopped in front of the small restaurant next to Mercedes stealing a moment to take her in before he had to share her with their friends for the next few hours, and possibly the entire day. Something about this woman made him want to keep her to himself. She calmed him down, and it didn't help her case that she was extremely sexy. Even in her simplicity she took his breath away. The simple rust colored sheer tunic, leggings, and thigh high boots made his mouth water.

"Ms. Jones, you look beautiful." He said kissing the top of her hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Evans." She said with a smile as he opened the door for her. She stepped in first removing her large glasses. His hand fell to the small of her back as he helped her navigate the narrow walkways of the tiny place.

"Sam, Mercy, over here!" Kurt said waving them to the crowded table. Sam quickly noticed there were two seats at opposite ends of the table.

"Get ready for the inquisition." Sam said the aggravation in his voice was obvious.

"Sam, don't get testy. Whatever this is is new and they're curious." She said taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Well, what do I tell them? We're getting closer and I don't know what to tell them." Sam said his hand squeezing hers even tighter. His palm was warm.

"We're friends, friends who kiss." She said with a smirk.

"Well I'm definitely the only friend who gets to touch this caboose." He said laying a hand on her rear end giving it a little squeeze. "And kiss those amazing lips." He said giving her a wicked smile as she looked over her shoulder.

"Behave yourself Samuel Frederick Evans the 4th lets get through this brunch without any issues." Mercedes said with a mock growl.

"You shouldn't have worn those boots and those pants if you wanted me to behave." He whispered as he approached their friends. He gave a quick kiss to her cheek before sitting at the end of the table with Artie, and Blaine most likely for a little man talk. Mercedes joined Brittany, Santana, and Kurt. She immediately felt ill at ease as she looked at their judging eyes.

"You look absolutely divine. You're killing it in those boots. Spill it bitch." Kurt said his head resting on his hand, his eyebrow raised.

"We're friends." Mercedes said calmly.

"I knew you'd rock those boots just right girl. I still hate you for being able to wear them. What I saw over there and outside was not just a friend. You two looked like you were pretty damn cozy." Santana said almost indignant the streams of consciences speech making Mercy's head spin.

"We are friends who are on their way to dating, maybe. I'm not assuming anything." Mercy said simply. She was growing aggravated already this conversation was not one she was ready to have with her friends.

"Santana, Kurt I think you're making Mercedes uncomfortable. Sam is also turning red." Brittany said pointing to a very red and aggravated Sam.

"Sam is our friend, so is Mercy if we want to interrogate them that's our right." Kurt said simply.

"Did anyone rake you through the coals this early with Blaine?" Mercedes finally spoke up and raised an eyebrow. "What about you Santana? Did anyone drag you through the coals with Brittany?" Mercedes looked to the friends who were unapologetic.

"No one raked us through the coals because there was no one to rake us. We just want to know how this turn of events cam to be Mercy." Kurt said putting his hand on top of hers giving it a little squeeze.

"I actually met him months ago. He spilled coffee on me in the lobby my first day at Deviant. I didn't know he was your friend at the time. We met up again at Madame Chen's its been I guess you can say 'on and popping' ever since?" Mercedes said with a blush.

"So I wonder if he's been single and straight all this time who has he been sneaking out to see every week?" Santana said her face crumpling. Mercedes only shrugged. When Sam was ready to tell her about the mystery person in his life she knew he gladly would. Mercedes was never one to push and she trusted until she was given a reason not to.

"So, now that I have given you the rundown can we all sit next to our respective dates and enjoy brunch?" Mercy asked as she rolled her eyes.

"Absolutely," Kurt said "I like to nibble off of Blaine's French toast and drink bloody Marys all through brunch." He stood up and shifted seats so that they were all nestled together. Sam's hand found hers under the table. There was some underlying unnamed tension at the table. Mercy knew the group was not satisfied with the small amount of information they received from the two very private people. Artie was the first to speak, his off color comments could break any tense moment and set things on the right foot.

"Mercedes, may I just say: Girl you have a church of your own in those pants, look at that ass! If Sam does not propose marriage to that ass in six months I am taking it. He can have all of you: Body, mind and soul, but that ass is mine. In short, I will smack it up, flip it, and rub it down, oh oh oh!" Artie said as he held up the church hand. "That is all I am going to say. Well, okay one more thing. DAMN! Can I touch your booty before you two become official?" He asked before calming himself and adjusting his glasses. Everyone at the table took pleasure in her pain, if her blush could show she'd have been red as a tomato. The tension broke suddenly and everyone seemed to forget what it is they were thinking about.

"Artie, that's enough. You're embarrassing Mercy." Sam said with a good natured smile. Sam wasn't blind. He saw the way people looked at Mercedes. This woman had God given curves as long as Artie wasn't disrespectful he wouldn't intervene and shut him down permanently. That was after Mercy gave Artie a good what-for for being disrespectful. Sam was southern, and a gentleman but he wasn't a fool. He'd been described as dominant and rude at times when he truly wanted something but Sam knew women had strength. He'd be one stupid jackass to stand in front of a woman on a rampage. He tried to calm his mother down once when she was pissed. That stupid move nearly landed him in traction and he's her son! He could only imagine what this woman beside him was like. He laughed to himself as he imagined her like the Juggernaut, once she got moving she wouldn't stop.

"What's so funny?" She asked looking up from the menu.

"Well, I was imagining you as a superhero." He said with a half smile.

"Which superhero were you imagining?" She asked her eyes alight.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked worrying his lower lip. She only nodded the bun piled high on her head bobbing.

"The Juggernaut." His face turned red, and he expected a slap to the face. Her giggles filled the dead silence.

"Really, what lead you to think of me as the Juggernaut?" She asked calming her giggles.

"I just thought of what you'd be like when angry. Most women are like him when they're angry. Once he starts you can't stop him." Sam gave a little half grin that made her insides flip a little. This man would be the death of her heart.

"So what are you getting?" She asked as she shared her menu with him changing the subject quickly.

"I can ever decide between the eggs benedict, and the southern breakfast." He said worrying his lip.

"How do you feel about sharing?" She asked sheepishly.

"I can share." He said his face lighting up.

"Okay, I'll get the eggs benedict and you get the country breakfast, Kentucky boy." She said simply.

"Can you get home fries with it?" He asked hopeful.

"I was going to order those anyway. It looked like it would be perfect with it. They were finally allowed to order and enjoyed their food in a chorus of moans and shared plates. Their friends looked at them with envy and even a little disgust as they picked off of the others plate.

"You and you are most certainly already an 'us'." Santana said her face crumpled into itself.

"You two are absolutely disgusting in your sweetness." Blaine said as he shook his head.

"What is wrong with being a little sappy?" Sam asked as he stuffed a piece of hollandaise covered bacon into his mouth. "I like her, she likes me."

"Are you sure about that Mr. Evans? She's looking at you like she's going to stab you with her fork." Kurt gestured to a very angry Mercedes. His eyes grew wide as his face met an enraged Mercy.

"You took the last piece of my Canadian bacon." She hissed as he swallowed.

"Oh shit, you're going to stab me with a fork aren't you?" He asked blanching.

"No but next time I get the last bite." She said her eyes narrowed for a moment before smiling. "Or I will stab you and not with a fork." She said her voice was filled with menace but her eyes were playful.

"God, you had me worried." He said taking a deep breath.

"Its just food, sweetie. If I'm that serious about it I'd order more. " She giggled and kissed his cheek as she plucked a gravy covered biscuit from his plate along with his last piece of bacon. That would serve his ass right.

The conversation between the friends was full of laughter. They parted ways with Sam promising to be home sometime before Monday morning. Mercedes found herself thrilled at the thought of spending the weekend with him. She'd finally get to know him.

"I hope you don't mind that I told them I was spending the weekend with you." He said sheepishly. "I promise all I had in mind was sleeping soundly."

"Its okay Sam, I wanted you to stay. What should we do with ourselves this weekend?" She asked giving him full control of her time. She wanted to see what he liked.

"Well, there's this great art exhibit opening. Then there's a poetry reading at this little coffee shop. Sunday I thought maybe I'd make you breakfast, then we can decide from there. If you're sick of me by then we can part ways?" He asked looking to her with nervous green eyes. She noticed he always looked as if she was going to reject him.

"Well I have Yoga in the park early Sunday morning for an hour. After that I usually work out for an hour." She said looking up at him for a moment. Then looked down to see his fingers laced through hers in that silently possessive way that said they were more than friends. "Then I try to get a chapter or two done for my book. I'm usually done with everything before 10 o'clock in the morning." Mercedes was a woman of routine.

"So you work out for a total of two hours once a week?" He asked looking down at her.

"No that's just the weekend. I give myself one weekend day off. I work out three times a week during the week." She said rolling her eyes. She hated discussing her routines with people. Mercedes was well aware that she was a thick, solid woman who enjoyed whatever she wanted in the kitchen; she knew she'd never be stick thin and she never had a desire to be. She just wanted to be healthy. She earned the right to eat what she wanted through exercise and never allowing herself to overindulge.

"Whatever it is that keeps your body this amazing, please keep doing it and never change." He said as he kissed the top of her head. They took the subway back to his loft where he grabbed a change of clothes, his drawing pad, and everything he'd need for the night and undoubtedly early morning. He was almost tempted to take a change of clothes for Monday but stopped himself in his over eagerness. Sam was known to jump the gun when he was excited about something or someone. Before zipping up the small duffel bag he heard his phone chirp. He knew the noise, it was his mother.

*Just wanted to check on my spawn. I haven't heard from you since the gala.* He knew his mother. She was fishing.

*I've been a little busy. I know that's no excuse not to communicate momma. I'm sorry!* He responded back. Sam was in constant contact with his mother during the weekends. He loved talking to her.

*Wear protection.* was all it said. Momma was definitely fishing now.

*What are you getting at, Momma?* He sent back quickly

*Nothing, I'm not getting at anything. I just want to make sure you cover your stump before you hump. Have you told her who I am yet?* She asked, Sam's hands were shaking. He'd thought of telling her last night but they weren't even officially dating.

*Who says there is anyone to tell you about momma?* He was trying to remain respectful of his mother but she had a way of getting under his skin. He knew he wouldn't escape this conversation. Just then his phone rang.

"Are you daring to get testy with me Samuel? Don't think you're not too old for me to come over there and snatch your ass up." She said through clenched teeth. There was the Kentucky hard ass he knew and loved. Sue spent years ridding herself of her roots but when she was truly angry they came out. No one had seen Sue Sylvester truly pissed. No amount of Hermes, Gucci, or Fendi could hide her country roots.

"I'm sorry, Momma." He said truly ashamed. Sam knew he was a grown man, but to her he would always be a little boy that needed protecting from the big bad world; even more so when it came to women who could take advantage of her only baby.

"Now sit your narrow pasty Evans ass down and tell me who she is." Sam took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I-i-its just a girl." He said stonily, his stutter giving away the damn half truth. He was lying through his teeth. Mercedes Jones wasn't just a girl. Even this early in their, whatever it was, he knew she was special.

"What's her name?" Sue asked. Sam knew better than to lie. Even over the phone she could tell when Sam told a lie. He'd stutter like he used to as a little boy.

"You know her momma." He said worrying his lower lip. His Kentucky drawl came out even stronger. He never bothered to hide it in front of his mother. "It's Mercedes."

"My assistant, the girl with the ass that's about as big as all outside, the same girl that Rachel hates and tried to get me to fire last week?" She asked confused. Mercedes was a pretty girl Sue thought but definitely not the girl he'd picture Sam with. She always pictured Sam with someone that looked like Rachel with the personality of Mercedes. That went to show how little she knew of her baby. Mercedes wasn't a modern and conventional kind of pretty but Sue could see where Sam would find her classic beauty and strong demeanor refreshing. Sue approved.

"Yes ma'am. I didn't know she was your assistant until, well later! I really like her. She's so feisty and kind. She likes me too." He said with a ghost of a smile.

"You know I'm going to have to fire her now." Sue said in a flat tone. She was just screwing with her son, getting him back for being grown. She wouldn't let go of Mercedes until she absolutely had to, and that would only be to move her into a bigger position. But she'd never tell Mercedes that. Anyone who could put Rachel in her place had Sue's stamp of approval professionally. Any girl who can make her son tell his momma all about the girl he's dating had her (almost) seal of approval personally. But Sue would never tell her that either.

"Please don't fire her! She's never once complained about her job. I can tell she respects you." Sue had never heard her son beg before. He must like this girl enough to grovel even in front of the one woman who would give him anything he asked for.

"Sam, sugar, calm down. I'm not going to fire Mercedes but I am not going to give her special treatment either." Sue reassured her son.

"She wouldn't want that momma. I wouldn't want that for her." He said relaxing a little.

"I know she wouldn't. I can honestly say if you were to date anyone I would hope it'd be someone like her. She's strong, firm, and she won't take your bullshit. But I can tell she knows how to love, and she gives her all to everything. I've been watching her. I will tell you this Sam, if she hurts my baby I'll make her life even worse than I already do. I'm assuming she's out of earshot now and won't be for long. So I'm going to get off the phone. I love you sweet face." She said. Sam could hear the warm smile in her voice. The smile he knew was reserved only for him.

"I love you too, momma." He said before disconnecting the call. He gathered his things and left the room. He made a split second decision. It wasn't fair that his mother knew about Mercedes, and not the other way around. He would trust her with his biggest secret.

"Mercedes, where are you?" He called out she was sitting in the living area; her feet curled under her, the tall boots she wore, at her side on the floor. She was busy flicking through her tablet. It seemed she was reading e-mails. "What are you doing babe?"

"Just reading some e-mails from work. My boss needs me to run a few errands for her. Want to tag along?" She asked looking a little concerned.

"I'd love to tag along, but I need to tell you something first. The mystery person I see every week is my mother." Sam blurted out. He'd do this like a band-aid. If there was any reason for her to leave at least she'd do it now before his heart was broken.

"Okay." Mercedes said as she sat her tablet down. She had a feeling this was going to be very important or very pointless.

"My mother is Sue Sylvester." He said waiting for her reaction.

"Come again?" She said standing up to cross her arms. Sam knew that look, his mother wore it sometimes. He saw the flicker in her eye first it was understanding, then betrayal, then anger, then something else he couldn't recognize.

"My mother is Sue Sylvester. No one knows. She wanted me to have a fair shot in this city when I started modeling. I didn't tell anyone because of her reputation. No one knows who I am in relation to her not even Blaine. Even if you kick me to the curb after I tell you please keep my secret. My life will be hell if people find out I'm her son." Sam took a deep breath and waited for her to process everything. Mercedes stood there and connected the dots.

"You have the same mouth, the same smile." She said softly. "You share the same hair and hands. You're tall like her. I knew when you smiled at me last night I'd seen that smile somewhere. It was on her. You both smile like you're going to eat something." She laughed softly to herself. "So what does this mean, Sam? Was this what you wanted to tell me this morning?"

"It means that while at the office you are Mercedes Jones, 2nd assistant to Sue 'Satan in Stilettos' Sylvester. After work you are Mercedes Anne Jones, hopefully, girlfriend of Samuel Frederick Evans the 4th. Secret offspring of Sue Sylvester. You won't be treated any differently during or after work, but my mother does know about you. She squeezed it out of me and I couldn't lie to her. Before you jump to conclusions I was going to tell you today before I told her but things got a little turned around. I figured it wouldn't be fair to court you without you knowing who my mother was. And yes, I wanted to tell you this morning. But I thought maybe it was too soon." He'd already dropped his bag in preparation of her rejection.

"Well this complicates things doesn't it?" She said with a smile. Halfway through his monologue she'd decided that he was worth the complication. Mercedes understood his reluctance to tell her about his mother, even knowing she worked for the woman. If it were her he still may not even know.

"I understand if you don't want to see me again." He said shoving his hands into his pockets as he shuffled his feet. "Just please keep my secret."

"Why the hell would I hold who your family is against you? Even if Sue wasn't okay with this I'd still continue to see you. My personal life has no barring on my professional life. But you wouldn't know that because you didn't ask. You just assumed." She held out her arms and grinned. This was just another thing they had to deal with. Sam crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her pulling her into the couch. The spent the rest of the day talking about their families. She realized halfway through their conversation that she and Sam had a similar upbringing. They sat and talked through the night, it was the kind of exchange that only came from true comfort. Kurt and Blaine filed in and out of the apartment; they even ran the needed errands. They never stopped speaking the entire time. Even as they lay in her large bed that night she realized that they just started scratching the surface. This was only the beginning.

"What are you doing to me, Sam?" She asked sleepily as she laid her head on his chest.

"I could ask you the same thing, Mercy Me." He said as he rubbed her back. Kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Comments? Suggestions? Love it? Hate it? Wanna date it? By the way I am seriously considering putting Kentucky Fried Stripper somewhere in this story. I think it needs to happen!**


	10. Venus

**A/N: Y'all are amazing! Thank you for all of the comments, alerts, and praise. Once again I don't own Glee, The Devil Wears Prada, or Ugly Betty. Enjoy! Also I am not 100% happy with this chapter. I needed something as filler before I get to a little more fun.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Venus.<p>

Months passed before the group of friends knew it.

Blaine and Kurt were going steady as a drum; they even considered looking at apartments together at the end of the year. Santana and Brittany were growing closer by the day. Her simple ways and Santana's wisecracking tough girl attitude seemed to compliment one another. Even Artie met someone that made his glasses fog. She was a plus size model and the day she came through the accounting department at the agency to drop off her paperwork it was over. Her God give name was Honey, which made Artie fall even more in love with her. With big brown eyes, dangerous curves, and the ability to put Artie in his place she was a hit with the girls of the group. Even Sam, Blaine, and Kurt acknowledged she was as gorgeous as she was smart, and her tongue was deadly.

The largest perceived obstacles in Sam and Mercedes' lives had been family. The couple was shocked when both immediate families accepted their relationship a little more readily than was expected. Shayla and Lamont welcomed Sam with open arms. After an impromptu family dinner they fell as deeply for Sam as Mercedes had. With the couple being the only family that really mattered to Mercedes their approval meant a lot. Contrary to what they thought Shayla even extended his contract with her jewelry line. In her mind any man that made Mercedes happy was someone she needed. Who was she to fire Sam because he made her baby sister in law happy? Lamont bonded with Sam over a love of football and often came over to enjoy a game or two with her brother when Mercedes had to work weekends.

Sue was a little harder to get through, and rightly so. She kept Mercedes at arms length and not because she wanted to. Mercy was now the girlfriend of her beloved son. While she wanted Sam to be happy she had a strict code to uphold and a secret to keep. Any sign of a crack in Sue's judgment and everything she worked so hard for would come tumbling down. Even with the urgent need to keep their lives from overlapping Sue saw the changes in her son. Within weeks Sue found herself drawn to the girl's magnetic personality. Mercedes went from being just a girl her son was dating to being way more than that. Sue saw how happy Mercedes made Sam and she wanted to know more about the girl as Sam's girlfriend. She'd been convincing the couple to meet in secret for dinner for over two weeks.

Summer was in full swing and Sam was leaving for Kentucky in three weeks. Neither of them wanted to be separated for a week while Sam hobnobbed with his family and Mercedes traipsed around the city alone entertaining herself. The unlikely couple settled into peaceful bliss spending time together quietly when they could. Their favorite days were spent simply with him drawing or taking photos and her typing feverishly on her laptop. Even though she'd found a new passion in life she was a writer first. She was determined to finish her novel even if it took her forever.

Their lives only seemed to be picking up professionally. They spent extended amounts of time apart but they still made a point to spend at least the weekends together. Sam landed several new modeling contracts that took him across the world and Mercedes was quickly making a name for herself at the magazine. She now split her time between being Sue's assistant and doing some minor accessory styling for Stephen and Kurt during photo shoots. Stephen saw her natural talent and asked Sue if he could cultivate it. Her eye was fresh, and she had a bold approach to fashion. Mercedes found that she loved the fast paced world of styling.

The couple made a deal early on to always think of the other person when they couldn't be together and should have been. When Sam had to go anywhere out of the country he made sure to always bring back something good, her favorite item being a pair of earrings from Morocco. When Mercedes oversaw a photo shoot she made sure to send him silly photos of which there were many. He loved the ones of models eating fattening foods.

The honeymoon phase was, by their decree, over. They'd weathered the storm of their first serious argument and came through it with a little help from their friends. Looking back it was a learning experience. Kurt helped Mercy to see Sam was just trying to prove a point. Blaine helped Sam to see Mercedes (much less any woman) wasn't one to be controlled. Their argument had been over a client dinner date. Sam didn't want her going anywhere with other men without him, even if it was just business. Mercedes didn't see the issue. In her mind Sam should know that he was the one she came home to almost every night. If they weren't texting they were talking if they weren't doing either they were video chatting. Neither had time to cheat on the other because they were always in constant contact. Not that they would even if they could. The both knew they were on a collision course with love.

The affection they shared for each other was great and their faults were many. Sam proved to be as rude and dominant as he was gorgeous. Mercedes proved to be as vicious and stubborn as she was beautiful. It'd taken almost a week for them to speak again after their first huge fight. While their relationship wasn't perfect they made it work. The budding passion and devotion they shared for one another was undeniable. While they came to disagreements at times neither ever thought leaving the other was an option.

Mercedes sat at her vanity dusting loose powder onto her face. Tonight was the opening of Exoe (pronounced X O), the new gay club in Manhattan's Meat Packing district. Blaine, and incidentally Santana were invited as a few New York's young and out. Sam was invited because of the still quiet stance on his sexuality as well as being one of New York's hottest men. Sam invited Mercy as his plus one for the event; he made it clear that she was coming as his date and girlfriend not as some girl that would only look good on his arm.

Her hands were shaking. This would be the first time they would be seen together in public without their friends to flank them. She took a deep breath to steel her nerves before she stood and made her way to the closet. She didn't understand why she was so nervous. For over three months she'd been Mercedes Jones, Sam's could possibly be "person" according to page 6. After tonight she would be Mercedes Jones, Sam's girlfriend, right? She knew she should be ready for such a huge step but she felt as if they would no longer just "be them". Her thoughts were racing as the doorbell rang.

She knew the group would come by at any moment. She didn't think she'd be in curlers when they did. She heard Kurt's voice first. The impish porcelain doll stopped waiting for her to come downstairs long ago, as did most of her friends. When Shayla and Lamont were gone they simply came in. She took a deep breath closing her eyes and trying to calm her nerves.

"Mercy, where are you? I have your favorite: marshmallow flavored vodka!" His voice rang out over the large house. Kurt had a way of making his voice carry. He blamed it on years in show choir and begging to be heard in small town Texas.

"I'm upstairs in my bedroom, bring the orange juice. My nerves are damn near shot!" Mercedes called out. She heard Kurt's heels click daintily up the steps.

"Kurt, what the fuck are you wearing?" She asked, looking to the flashy 20-something. He was a vision in a slim cut black tuxedo, white shirt, and sequin bowtie. On his feet were the newest peep toe crystal encrusted Louboutin's.

"I'm high fashion bitch. Here." He said pushing q drink into Mercedes hand before opening her closet. "What are you wearing tonight? I'm sure the invitation said dress to impress. While your robe is quite the vision and your rollers are to die for I'm sure you'll land on the worst dressed list." Kurt said before raising an eyebrow and turning back to the closet.

"I have no idea Kurt. I want to look perfect. I don't want to embarrass Sam." She said quietly. Kurt looked to her and tutted.

"Angel, you couldn't embarrass Sam if you wore a ratty t-shirt and forgot to do your weave. He may not have told you yet, but that stubborn man not only loves you but his rude ass is in love with you." He said with a smile.

"But-" Kurt cut her off not wanting to hear the self doubt he would undoubtedly endure from her. Kurt never took self doubt well, especially when it was unjustified.

"I recommend this." He said pulling out a tangerine colored dress with ¾ sleeves and cut outs at the shoulders.

"I cannot wear tangerine. I will look like a bus!" She said standing and putting the dress back before grabbing the black version.

"Mercedes Anne Jones, you will not wear black on the red carpet. You're going to a club opening, not a wake. You're supposed to look fun, and out there!" Kurt said taking a sip of his drink.

"How about a compromise, I'll wear the white?" She asked biting her lip before they both shook their heads.

"Wear the violet, no pit stains." He said laughing as he helped her pull the dress on. She turned looking in every direction to make sure everything was smooth. Mercedes had a fleeting thought as she picked out her shoes for the evening. She'd become the very thing she hated over the last few months. Or at least she thought she hated what she was.

"Kurt, have I changed?" She asked as she collapsed onto the bed shoeless and feeling hopeless.

"What are you talking about Mercy?" Kurt asked as he crossed his arms.

"Kurt, have I become vain?" She asked looking down at her freshly painted toes. She'd allowed this world to influence her. She felt shallow and self absorbed. She realized then this nervous fit wasn't because of Sam. It was her overwhelming sense of selling out.

"Mercedes, stop this fuckery. You have not changed. You have not becoming self important, vain, or any of the emotions you are feeling right now. Just because you now decide to get your hair done on a regular basis and enjoy drinking with your friends on the weekends does not make you a slacker. Just because you know the difference between a Herve Leger bandage dress and a Stella McCartney illusion dress and where to wear each one does not make you vain, one dimensional, or vapid. You are not Rachel Berry!" He yelled, causing Mercedes to dissolve into a fit of giggles and fall over.

"Oh God, thank you Kurt you have no idea how much I needed to hear that! I just get this overwhelming anxiety that I am selling myself short with this life." She said as she sat up. Kurt took her hair down from the long since cool rollers and began finger combing her weave the gesture was soothing. "This was supposed to be a temporary stop on the road to bigger things. Now, here I am thinking this is the best life for me. I haven't been this happy in years. I have a wonderful…whatever he is. I have amazing friends, and a job I love that I've seemed to discover new talents in. But every time I do something like find an amazing necklace to go with a sequin wrap dress…" Kurt interrupted by telling her that was an amazing necklace. "…I hear my father's voice telling me I've settled and I'm a failure." What Kurt did next made her heart swell. He wrapped her in his arms and rocked her back and forth.

"You are amazing, sweet, kind, and smart. You found an amazing job that you love. It doesn't make you any less smart." He said before standing and grabbing a pair of gold, glitter encrusted pumps. "Wear these and get your fine ass downstairs. Blaine, Sam, Honey, Artie, and the gang will be here any moment." Mercedes took the shoes and smiled. She quickly accessorized with a cocktail ring Sam picked up in India, and simple oversized hoops before running down the stairs, drink in hand. As if on cue the doorbell rang. Blaine, Artie, Honey, Santana, and Brittany came in bringing the party. Honey pushed Artie who was a vision in red satin, while Honey was a vision in a black satin dress.

"I brought Bloody Mary's for tomorrow y'all." Artie said holding up a large travel pitcher with the contents of his famous drink. "You know it's better if you let it sit overnight. I have a feeling after being at that damn club with free bottle service we might need these. Do you have places for all of all of us to lay our weary heads after tonight?" Artie asked as he wheeled himself into the kitchen to place the jug into the fridge.

"Well since you came bearing gifts, I guess you can stay." Mercedes said as she leaned over a still wheeling Artie to hug him.

"Where is Sam, speaking of coming?" Santana asked as she looked around, making her way to the bar to prepare a drink. She would never admit it but walking any carpet made her nervous.

"He's on his way. He told me he had a late shoot." Mercedes said standing up straight. She was greeted with another drink.

"How do you feel about walking the carpet tonight with Trout Pout?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm nervous. This is a huge step for us. This is the first time we're going to be seen as a couple." Mercedes said tugging at her dress. She was still nervous. Her nerves ratcheted up when she heard the door open. Sam stopped bothering to knock the first time he'd seen her naked.

"Honey, I'm home!" Sam announced. He was immediately rushed by Kurt who jumped into his arms.

"Oh, baby! I've missed you." He said as he air kissed all over his face. "Did you bring me something good?" He purred before jumping out of his arms and making way for Sam to see his Mercy. Mercedes held her breath. Every time she saw him it made her heart stop. She took a moment to notice the small purple pocket square in his black blazer. Since telling him it was her favorite color he'd taken to wearing something with purple in it for her.

"Hey Kurt, nice shoes." He said as he gently pushed Kurt.

"Hey Sam, nice ass." He said with a large smile. Mercedes noticed Kurt's slightly pink cheeks and rolled her eyes.

"You better be careful Hummel. Mercy will take you to the carpet if you get too fresh." Sam said as he wrapped his arms around his girl.

"Yeah, Kurtsie, I love you like a dork loves World of Warcraft but I'll take you down." She said with a smile as she came to face Sam kissing him deeply. His tongue mingled with hers, tasting the syrupy sweet flavor of orange juice and vodka. He pulled away reluctantly at Kurt's latest quip.

"Why would I feel up on your man when I can feel up on mine?" Kurt asked as he leaned up to peck Blaine's cheek.

"I'm not your consolation prize!" Blaine said before pulling away. He smiled and pecked a pouting Kurt's cheek. "Love you baby." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man. Seeing the couple made Mercedes' heart swell a little. Seeing her friends happy and in love or on their way always made her smile. She looked to all of the couples realizing they were all in stages of bliss. She smiled as she observed Santana and Brittany who were obviously in love, but they hadn't said it yet. Honey and Artie who were well on their way to being over the moon for one another but still hadn't broken through the first stage. Then there was Sam and herself. She was over the moon for Sam. He made her happy but they hadn't even put a label on their relationship. She didn't know how to introduce him. They were obviously monogamous but hadn't made the decision on what to call the other. She shook off the thoughts as she leaned into Sam.

"What are you thinking about, Venus?" He asked as he held her even closer. She'd earned the name after he saw the Venus of Willendorf statue at a fertility art exhibit. At first Mercedes was taken aback thinking the name was a shot at her weight. She later came to realize it was a compliment. He only called her Venus loud enough for her ears.

"Nothing Sammy, do you want a drink?" She purred softly. His voice always reminded her of warm caramel. The baritone timbre vibrating through her never ceased to make her purr when they were this close. It slid over her, causing her to shiver.

"I can get my own. Stop hiding and tell me and tell me what's on your mind." He said softly. He heard her sigh and she sunk against his large solid body even more. Sam noticed he had to coax her thoughts from her frequently. She was closed off and he worked every day to open the tight lid she kept on her thoughts.

"I'm just thinking about us. We're going to take a big step tonight. We've never been seen out in public unless it's with the group. We don't even have an official title. Are you sure this is what you want? Do you think this is will ruin your career?" Mercedes asked softly. Sam's arm only tightened around her. He hoped to pour his reassurance into his words.

"One, you're my friend, my woman, my lady friend, my girlfriend. Take your pick, you're mine. Two, I'm your friend, your man, your man friend, your boyfriend, your beau. I'm yours and I've been yours since the day I spilt coffee all over your amazing rack. As far as my career, why can't I be a proudly out and straight male? I mean I've been straight for as long as I could remember. I don't think it's a phase I think people should come to terms with it. If the fashion industry can't accept me as a heterosexual man then that's not where I want to be! This isn't a phase and neither are you." He smiled as he kissed her again. The kiss was slower this time, sweeter. "Would you like to come to Kentucky with me?" The question rolled off his tongue as simple as if he was asking for the time.

"Excuse me?" She sputtered.

"I've wanted to ask you for weeks but I keep losing my nerve. This isn't just some spur of the moment thing. I want you to meet my crazy family. I want you to see where I come from. Most of all I need you to keep me grounded, to hold my hand. No one makes me feel centered like you do. I was thinking we could even swing down to Ohio after the wedding for your family reunion. I could return the favor. I could hold your hand and help you stay strong through all the craziness. Please say yes." He said with a smile as his hand came to rest on her rear end. She noticed that was his go-to spot when he held her close. His hand always started at the small of her back and ended at the fullest part of her posterior.

"I have to make sure I can get the time off Sammy. I will say a tentative yes to Kentucky and a hell no to Ohio. I have no interest in seeing those people much less an extended version of those people. But if I can get the time off I would love to come with you to Kentucky." She said with a smile.

"Promise to think about Ohio. I want to see where you come from Mercedes. I want to meet your family. Also, we need to think about dinner with my momma. She wants to meet sometime before the trip." He said worrying his lower lip. He'd been asking her for over a week and each time she found a reason to disagree.

"Baby, we can have dinner with your momma anytime you like. I'm done fighting it and being nervous. I'm going to have to sit down with her one day." She said disengaging from him slowly and taking his hand and downing her drink with a large gulp. It was obvious to Sam that Mercedes was nervous. He made sure to keep a hold of her hand as they moved towards the door.

The ride was uneventful. The friends laughed and joked as always. The carpet was fast and bright. People asked questions and they answered honestly. Mercedes took a deep breath as they entered the dark confines of the loud club. The floor was packed with gyrating bodies. Mercedes saw men with their shirts off, and women in various states of intoxication grinding together. Sam kept a somewhat firm grip on her wrist and a hand on the small of her back. She looked up to him with questioning eyes.

"I don't want to get separated from you." He said looking down at her.

"You won't lose me." She said leaning up to kiss him. Her lips barely made contact before a voice interrupted them.

"Well isn't this lovely. But you know you're not supposed to get intimate with your beards Sam. They're just for show. Nice move picking a chunky one. That will definitely win you some votes." Mercedes looked ahead to see a tall, well built man with piercing eyes and what could only be called a sadistic smirk.

"One, don't even fix yourself to insult my girlfriend you asshole. Two, what the hell do you want?" Sam said as he pinned his eyes on the asshole that broke his best friend's heart.

"Oh, I'm just stopping by to greet my favorite ambiguously gay friend." The man said as he stirred his drink and sipped from the straw.

"I'm not your friend. You can get along now. Whatever game you're playing is pointless." Sam said as he turned his back. Mercedes wasn't moving though.

"You're the asshole that broke Blaine's heart, aren't you?" Mercedes asked as she pinned her eyes on him.

"Yes chunky butt. I'm the man that broke your friend's heart." He said slowly and simply as if she was dumb.

"You really are a sad piece of shit. How many people have you gone up to tonight and done the same thing to? You're just hoping to stir up a little drama to keep yourself relevant." Mercedes waited for an answer. He hand landed on her hip and Sam knew the jackass was in trouble.

"I don't have to answer you." Sebastian said as he rolled his eyes.

"You are such an insecure little boy. I bet your career is going to hell right now and you're looking for someone to dust the cobwebs off their camera and snap a few photos of you. You're one pink slip away from doing time for prints. It's sad to be washed up in your early 20's" Mercedes pinned him with her eyes.

"Bitch, I will have you know I am very successful!" He said turning to walk away.

Could have fooled me, you drama starting queen..." She said whipping her head around and sauntering away. Sam led her to the VIP area to enjoy a great night.

"Have I ever told you how feisty, unforgiving, and wonderful you are?" Sam asked as he led her towards a table surrounded by their friends.

"Not today." She snickered as she sat down in a chair Sam pulled out for her.

"What are you two mooning over?" Kurt asked he pinned them with stares.

"Nothing." Sam said as he sat next to his girl, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This isn't my finest chapter. Up next, dinner with Sue!**


	11. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?

**A/N: I don't own Glee, The Devil Wears Prada, Ugly Betty, or any of that shit. Thank you all so much for the reviews, PM's, and Alerts. I love it, I love it, and I love it! Now on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner?<p>

Mercedes sat at her desk typing quickly. She came in even earlier that Tuesday to send the time off request e-mail and fill out the correct forms. Taking time off at the magazine wasn't as hard as she made it out to be but she didn't want any reason to have her time denied. According to the employee handbook she was allowed to take up to three weeks of paid time off without having to find a replacement for her duties. She knew Sue would never accept not having two people there so she asked Santana if she wanted to fill in for her for two weeks. After asking Stephen the request was granted. She had her fill in, as well as all of the forms filled out before 9 o'clock. She sat back and took a deep breath as she hit send and sent the proper forms off, even laying one on Sue and Rachel's desks.

She followed the chain of command closely. She made sure to send an e-mail to Sue, Rachel, and Human Resources to request her time off. She stated the reason why as needing time for a wedding as well as a family reunion. Explanation of her time off wasn't needed but she added it in just in case. She leaned back and took a deep breath as she finished. Her phone ran and she knew it was Sam. She glanced at the clock before answering.

"Good morning pretty girl." Sam purred. Over the last week he'd gone from texting in the morning to calling. Mercedes detected just a hint of sleep in his voice.

"Good morning handsome." Mercedes sunk back into her chair.

"Are you ready for tonight?" Mercedes blood ran cold. They were supposed to meet his mother for dinner tonight. Sam informed her that she'd also requested an hour for a private chat. The thought of being alone with Sue Sylvester for any amount of time scared the crap out of her.

"As ready as I'll ever be. Thank you for reminding me." Mercedes started to squirm in her chair. She knew she agreed to this dinner but it wasn't any less stressful.

"It won't be that bad. Just be your amazing self and I'm sure my momma will love you. Once you get to see what she's like when she's not being six or seven kinds of evil you'll like her too." Sam said soothingly. It was important that his two favorite women got along. Mercedes had become one of the most important people in his life, only second to his momma.

"Baby, I promise to stay open to this experience." Mercedes said, careful not to say she was bat shit scared and not really looking forward to this evening. "I have to go; Rachel will be here at any moment." Mercedes said.

"Okay baby, I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock. I…" He trailed off. He wanted to tell her he loved her it'd been on the tip of his tongue since he met her.

"Me too baby." She said warmly as she disconnected the call knowing exactly what he met. She was quickly pulled from her reverie by the entrance of a still seething Rachel. After reading about Mercedes now public relationship with Sam Rachel didn't take the news well. She came in Monday morning and began slamming items on her desk. Her face was visibly puffy and red from tears. Mercedes shook her head at the hopeless girl. It seemed today would be a repeat of yesterday.

"Good morning Rachel." Mercedes said pleasantly making eye contact with the girl. Mercedes didn't like Rachel but that was never a reason to treat her like garbage from the beginning every morning. Plus it was exhausting to be hateful. Mercedes reasoned that's why Rachel always looked like she'd run a marathon. She'd resolved in herself to be the better person and start each day with Rachel pleasantly. "Did you receive my e-mail?"

"Yes." She said curtly as she sat down to start her computer. Mercedes breathed a sigh of relief. This morning would be a little more pleasant than the others. Then she heard the sigh that made her skin chill. "You know, I cannot believe you think you deserve a vacation. You barely do anything to warrant a day off much less two weeks. You have some nerve." Mercedes knew Rachel was trying to bait her into a fight.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Rachel. I hope you get the fuck over it." Mercedes said with a smile as she went back to the daily reports. She put the finishing touch on the last of the reports and sauntered into Sue's office to arrange her magazines, and stack the reports neatly. Mercedes came out to the sounds of the shredder.

"As a matter of fact Mercedes I never got your leave request. I hope you get the fuck over it. I also didn't get your e-mail." Rachel said as she sat down smugly.

"Please don't tell lies Rachel, its not becoming. I put a read receipt on the e-mail. The moment Sue, Lydia down in HR and your petty ass reads it I get a little ticket saying it was opened. Now please do something useful with yourself." Mercedes took a long suffering sigh and sat down adjusting the large bow on her blouse." Mercedes called down to order Sue's coffee just as the tyrant walked in. She threw her coat onto Mercedes desk along with her bag. This time she didn't aim for the girls face. They were making progress.

"Jones, get your big ass in my office now!" She yelled. "Rachel, get your narrow ass down to the Closet and get some kosher cream for those Gucci bags under your eyes. After you're done with whatever self absorbed pity party you've been having get me John and Calvin." Rachel sat stunned at Sue's words. She stared with her mouth agape."

"Why the hell are you still sitting Yentl? Move it!" Sue yelled. Mercedes stood waiting to enter the large office. Rachel picked her jaw up and ran from the space. Sue turned to pin her eyes on Mercedes.

"Come on Jones, I don't have all day. Get in my office." She said in a tone that was menacing as it was calm once Rachel was out of earshot. Mercedes followed Sue into the office.

"I got your vacation request." Sue said as she sat down behind the large glass desk.

"Yes ma'am." Mercedes said softly shifting weight from one foot to the other.

"What makes you think I'll give you two weeks off?" Sue asked as a tiny blonde barista ran into the office dropped Sue's coffee off and ran out.

"I don't think you'd give me anything I haven't earned Ms. Sylvester." Mercedes statement was simple.

"I'm going to give you the time off." She said simply. "I'll see you tonight."

"Is that all Ms. Sylvester?" She asked calmly.

"Actually no…" Sue began rattling off her list of needs for the day. Mercedes wrote until her hand cramped. The list for today was the longest by far. She was slightly relieved to see things weren't going to change.

The day came to a close faster than expected. Mercedes stood from her desk and exited the now empty office. After taking several trains she walked through the door only to be greeted by a smiling Shayla. She was surprised to see the woman home.

"Hey there Ms. Jones, look at you! I love the outfit, channeling your inner June Ambrose today?" She said with a large smile. Shayla Peterson-Jones was a picky woman, yes. But she was so much more than that. Equipped with a big southern attitude, crass sense of humor, and a naturally mommy-ish personality Shayla was always a hit. Her "Earth Mother" image was what Mercedes' mother called Afro-Centric with big natural hair and skin the color of polished ebony. She preferred comfortable but stylish dashikis, tunics, and natural fabrics that draped her slender body. She had big happy eyes and a laugh that could shake the foundation. Mercedes often teased her by calling her Erykah Badu. She and Lamont were the epitome of a mismatched couple, with his buttoned up overly polished look and her hippy ways they balanced one another. Mercedes smiled the day she met the woman if only because Mrs. Jones didn't approve.

"Thank you Shayla! How was your trip?" Mercedes wrapped her arms around the woman quickly before pulling away.

"It was great. You know I had to bring you back a few things. They're sitting on your couch. By the way, I talked to your mother, father, and oldest brother today. I'm not going to beat around the bush. They want you to come home for the family reunion this year. Your mother is heart broken that she hasn't seen her only daughter in years and your father is equally as devastated. I'm not going to sit here and give you ultimatums. But it would be really nice if you could take a few days off and at least show your face." Shayla said as she disappeared into the kitchen. Mercedes followed after kicking her shoes off. Mercedes knew it was a matter of time before they got to Shayla. Mercedes had been dodging calls from her family for weeks.

"I've already taken the time off and I'll be there. If they start any of their fuckery I'm gone. I'm not as amenable to being kicked around, bossed around, or sassed by those self righteous assholes like I used to be." Mercedes steeled her spine and took a deep breath as she heard Lamont's voice coming from their bedroom.

"Don't worry M.J. we'll be there to back you up if momma starts, or daddy gets out of hand." Lamont said as he came up behind her knocking a kiss to her cheek. Lamont was for a better definition handsome as hell. He'd taken after Mrs. Jones with caramel skin and high cheekbones. He'd also gotten her plump lower lip and light brown eyes. He was tall like their father, topping out at 6'5" which dwarfed his wife of only 5'4".

"Hey Monty!" Mercedes cooed as she turned to be engulfed by one of his famous bear hugs, she giggled when she felt her feet leave the floor. In that moment Mercedes was grateful for the affection that Shayla had unlocked in her brother.

"So are you serious about coming this year?" He asked as he put her down. He knocked Mercedes on the cheek when he saw her blush.

"Yeah I'm coming; I'm bringing Sam as well." Mercedes stilled as she saw Lamont freeze and Shayla turn.

"You're bringing Sam?" Shayla asked once again as if she hadn't heard her correctly.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Mercedes asked as she crossed her arms and popped her hip to the side. The couple knew where Sam was concerned Mercedes was a beast. There was no use in pulling rank, or using the respect my house card. Mercedes would fight.

"Not at all, you know we love Sam. Just be prepared for your daddy to have a fit." Shayla said as she went back to stirring the soup on the stove.

"Last time I checked Daddy didn't give a damn that I dated. If it wasn't Shane he wasn't having any of it. I swear he holds onto the dream of that asshole and I getting married more than Mom does." Mercedes eyes took a trip around their sockets as Lamont laughed.

"I couldn't see you and that big smug bitch together more than I could see me and Natalie together." They all had a good laugh at that. Natalie was Michael's wife. Michael was the youngest of the five brothers. It was a consensus that no one except Mrs. Jones even tolerated the little pain in the ass. She was a whiney gold digging woman that made the family bond in mutual dislike. Everyone knew the only reason Michael married her was because she'd claimed to be pregnant. The Jones' boys were notorious men of honor and obligation. There had never been a child conceived out of wedlock and Mrs. Jones made sure her boys knew if any of her boys knocked a girl up they were dead or wed. Michael had been the only one to test his mother on this. It was no secret Michael had been in love with another girl since he was 10. Being a stupid man he dated all the wrong ones Natalie included, figuring the love of his life would always be there. He was wrong. After a few more laughs were exchanged Mercedes disappeared upstairs to dress for the evening.

Sam knocked on Mercedes door at precisely 7 o'clock. He always told Mercedes they had to be somewhere a half hour before they were due to arrive because it seemed she always ran late. This time he was pleasantly surprised when she opened the door fully dressed and ready to go. He'd taken notice that she left her lip gloss off. He made no secret of hating the goopy stuff. He pulled her in for a searing kiss. She moaned into his mouth and pulled him into the house. Sam was never one to be subtle in his greetings. He pushed her against the wall and placed a death grip on her hips. This would be the only time they would be able to do this tonight and he wanted to make it could. He pulled away for a moment his lips kiss swollen and cherry red.

"Hey there Venus." He purred into her ear as he nipped her earlobe. Mercedes knew this mood well; she also noticed his fingers still had a bruising grip on her hips. The feeling caused a familiar sensation between the thighs she was desperately trying to keep closed.  
>"Hello Simba." She said catching her breath for a moment before going back in for the kill. Her lips crashed into his and she became the definition of a woman possessed. She really had no idea what came over her. She poured all of her lust into that kiss as she tried to climb his body. Her fingers knotted into his messy blonde hair. She heard the grunt of pleasure as he ground into her core. They did their best to remain quiet as they made out like overly sexed teenagers in the foyer of her brothers house, the same brother who appeared in the hallway moments later.<p>

"God bless Sam! What did I tell you about trying to dry hump my sister in the hallway?" Lamont screamed covering his eyes as he disappeared cursing under his breath. Sam from turned as red as a tomato. Mercedes quickly unlocked her legs before sliding down his body. The mood still wasn't ruined they could have easily gone back to their earlier positions.

"I really need to get my own place." Mercedes murmured before stealing another kiss. Sam adjusted the skirt of her fitted black leather paneled dress. He also noticed the sides were stretchy, this was by far his favorite dress.

"Don't forget I always have my place." He said kissing her nose. "You look beautiful by the way." He said giving that lopsided grin she loved so much.

"Sam Evans, get your ass in this kitchen and say hello to me!" Shayla called out. Sam was quick to run into the kitchen and hug the woman who employed him. "So what is this I hear about you coming to Ohio and dragging our little Mercy kicking and screaming?" Shayla asked as Sam released her.

"Well, Mercedes is coming to Kentucky with me for my cousins wedding. I want her to meet my family and friends from back home. I want to see the same from her. I feel it will only bring us closer. Plus I never got the chance to ask her daddy if it was okay to date his only daughter." He said pulling her close. Lamont almost choked on whatever was in his mouth.

"Sam, if you ask for dad's permission to date Mercedes you may not be happy with the answer." Lamont said. His eyes were worried. Their father was a notorious hard ass.

"Monty, he said he was going to ask. I trust daddy to at least do the right thing. Even if he doesn't get the answer he's looking for that won't stop us. Sam is good to me and for me." She said looking up at the man adoringly. "He respects me." She said smiling as she pulled away from him. "We need to go baby. We're going to be late for dinner with your momma." Mercedes and Sam ran out the door after saying their goodbyes. Sam hailed a cab for the couple and after a tension filled car ride they arrived at a tall white washed brick building.

"Sam, where are we?" She asked as she looked up.

"Here." He said as he opened the door and took her hand pulling her from the car. After a short elevator ride Sam pulled the door up. They were deposited into a large area decorated in white, black, and chrome. Despite the cold color palette the home managed to also look comfortable. This home was the epitome of Sue Sylvester. It was cold on the outside but that was only a façade. No matter how hard she tried she could only be cold for so long. The smell of grilling meat carried through the air causing Sam's stomach to audibly rumble. He loved when his mother cooked. She only put hand to pan when it was a special occasion. Not wanting to scare his girl he withheld that bit of information.

"Momma, we're here." Sam called out. Mercedes hands went clammy.

"I'm in the kitchen sweet face." Sue called out. _'Sweet face'_ Mercedes thought as he guided her through the enormous apartment. Sue stood in the kitchen over a large stovetop grill. She was flipping steak medallions.

"Hello my love!" Sue called out and smiled. She wiped her hands on the black 'Hell on Heels' apron as she crossed the room. She hugged her son warmly then took his girlfriends hands.

"Mercedes." She said simply her eyes were warm though she made no move to hug the girl. It wasn't that she didn't want to; she just didn't want to scare the girl. The simple gesture of taking her hands was meant to convey peace.

"Ms. Sylvester." She said with a smile. She was determined to be strong and not cower like she wanted to. "This is for you; Sam told me it's your favorite." She said holding out a wine carrier. She wanted to made a good impression and she knew

"Thank you Mercedes." She said taking the package and opening it with a smile. It was her favorite wine. "While we're in these four walls please call me Sue." She said turning to walk back into the kitchen. Mercedes let go of some of the tension in her shoulders and finally allowed her self to take a deep breath.

"Don't get too comfortable Mercedes. You and I will definitely be having a chat after dinner." Mercedes' stomach knotted up again. It was as if Sue had a sixth sense. Dinner was tame as Mercedes listened to Sue. Mercedes saw a softer side of the woman but wasn't easily fooled. She knew Sue was tough as nails. Any affection for her was only surface deep. In truth the women barely knew one another. Dinner was a delicious meal of grilled vegetables, steak, and potatoes. The conversation was light, kept to neutral topics. Once the dishes were cleared the second glass of wine was poured. Sam seemed to disappear and Sue moved Mercedes to the living room. They sat across from each other. It was obvious Sue was sizing her up.

"Mercedes I don't know a thing about you." Sue said as she stared the girl down.

"What would you like to know ma'am?" Mercedes asked curiously.

"Tell me where you grew up, who your parents are. The only things I know about you are what is on your resume and what Sam has told me about you." Sue said crossing her legs and leaning back into her chair but not fully relaxing. Mercedes went into the sordid details of her life. She left out what her parents did for a living, and who Shayla was to her. She didn't want to name drop in front of this woman it was pointless.

"You dating my son and becoming part of this family scares me shitless." Sue said with a pinning stare. The woman was a master of the stare down.

"Yes ma'am, but I don't understand why." Mercedes replied stonily. She knew Sue could smell fear and she did her best to hide it.

"My ex-husband is a sheep. He is not capable of independent thought. He is also a grade-a-asshole. He will not like you and that will not be based on his own opinion. It will be because that is what he has been programmed to do. It's not me you have to worry about its Shawn Evans." Sue said with a hint of the Kentucky drawl she hid so well after 20 years. Unlike her ex-husband Sue wasn't born to a life of privilege. She saw people as they were, not as what they could offer her. Sue respected hard work and humility. Sue also had a deep respect for confidence. The woman decided she liked Mercedes from the moment Sam told her they were seeing each other, but there was fun in making the girl sweat.

"Why is it that he won't like me?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting.

"You're not blonde, thin, or Sam's ex-girlfriend. Watch out for that little heifer. She will try to double cross you at every turn. Never take your eyes off of Sam." Sue said as she sat back in her chair.

"I'm a big girl. I'm sure I can handle anything that is thrown at me. If they are anything like my family it won't be easy. I trust Sam I won't go in there guns blazing." Mercedes said as she took a sip of her drink. She'd steeled her spine and was determined to show no fear.

"What makes you think you're good enough for my son?" Sue's eyes went cold as she stared the girl down. This caused Mercedes' hackles to go up. She didn't like, nor appreciate being cornered.

"If I wasn't good enough for your son I wouldn't be here with permission to call you Sue. But since you asked I'll tell you. I don't take his bullshit; you're his mother so you know what I mean. I give as good if not better than I get. I'm strong and I don't play games. I don't control him or try to change him. We've had similar upbringings so I understand him to a degree. Above all of this I care deeply for him." She said with a smile. Sue only nodded.

"Have you slept with my son?" Sue questioned.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes asked.

"Have you had sex with my son?" Sue said again.

"I don't feel comfortable answering that question. You should take it up with your son." Mercedes said. She didn't want to discuss her sex life with his mother. She tried to keep her tone respectful, but with a hint of finality.

"I can tell I'm making you uncomfortable and I don't care. What are your intentions where my son is concerned? Are you holding out for something? Using your body and the promise of your goodies to goad him into not signing a prenup?" Mercedes started to feel insulted.

"With all due respect I am going to set a few things straight right now. My intentions towards your son are simply to love him and be the best for him. I'm sure his intentions towards me are the same. I'm not holding anything out. Rest assured since we are being so frank with one another. You son is incredibly satisfied. He has no room for complaints. I am not holding my goodies out for anything. I'm not interested in his money or any of that petty crap. I am not some trifling whore who would use her body to secure a future for her self." Mercedes said arching her eyebrows and pinning Sue with a stare of her own. She'd been perfecting that look for this moment. "Do not insult my modesty or my heart. I'm not some chicken head off the street." What Sue did next infuriated Mercedes. Sue began clapping.

"Finally, some sort of emotion!" Sue said rolling her eyes.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes asked her brows rising even further.

"Lower your brows Aretha. Those brows go up any farther and you'll look like that Beckham woman after a good botoxing. You've been here all night on your best behavior. Frankly I was starting to think you really couldn't handle my son. The last thing Sam needs is another well behaved woman who swears by her breeding." Sue said as she shook her head.

"Your son doesn't need to be handled, just loved." She said with a smile. "Does this mean I have your blessing?" She asked.

"I may be Sam's momma but I'm not the person you need to impress. You have to pass Ethel too." Sue said with a wicked smile. Mercedes noticed her body completely relax. They spent the remainder of the evening talking and embarrassing Sam who seemed to reappear at her side.

"Who is Ethel?" Mercedes asked.

"You think I'm Satan, Ethel taught me everything I know." Sue said as she settled back into her chair. Something told Mercedes this trip was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again: Love it? Hate it? Want to date it? Leave me your suggestions, critiques, and maybe even a little praise? Next up, Kentucky!**


	12. Alamaba, Arkansas,Kentucky?

**A/N: As I've been saying: I don't own Glee! I took liberties with Sam's town. I modeled his town after where I currently live. Every business name is an actual place in my little town. I modeled Lima after the show of course. Thank you for all of the amazing reviews, suggestions, and praise. For Moonlight015 you may definitely use my idea! Have fun and run with it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Alabama, Arkansas…Kentucky?<p>

"Where the hell are we Sam?" Mercedes asked as they drove into what looked like small town bum fuck. Mercedes nose scrunched up there were actually men sitting on a park bench playing banjos in front of a diner, and old women sitting in front of antique shop knitting. This town looked like a Norman Rockwell painting. This was the perfect town where perfect Sam was born and raised. Mercedes wondered where the hell the stepford wives were.

"Well we're technically in downtown Rock Creek, Kentucky." Sam said as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the back of her neck. Sam's father had been nice enough to send a car to the airport for the 45 minute ride back to the Evans Estate.

"This is downtown?" Mercedes asked with a giggle as she squirmed and wiggled in closer to him. This would be the last time she would get to be alone with Sam for the next five days. She also knew she had no room to talk about someone's small town. Downtown Lima looked pretty similar.

"Yeah, that little diner back there is called Mickey's. It has the best burger in a basket. They even named a burger after me. I'll take you there as soon as we can get a few minutes alone. I bet you'll love The Sam." He rumbled into her ear. "Maybe I'll even take you to drive-in one town over and we can do a little neckin' in the back of my Chevy." He said as he ran his hand up her thigh, Mercedes eyes rolled in the back of her head as she moaned. His accent never ceased in turning her on. "I've been so excited to take you on a proper Kentucky date."

"Samuel Evans, you better stop being so damn wicked!" Mercedes flipped in his arms and caught his face her in tiny hands. Her forehead leaning against his her lips met his in a soft kiss which turned into her peppering his face with feather light pecks.

"Oh no, that simply will not do Ms. Jones." He said wrestling her onto her back and climbing atop her. "If I'm not going to be able to kiss you anytime I want for the next ten days I need to get my fill now!" He said as she cackled wrapping her denim clad legs around him. He seized her mouth nipping and licking at her plump lips. Their tongues wrapped around each other. They played a familiar game called capture the tongue. Her hips lifted as she ground into him the tightening in the front of his pants told him she was doing her job well.

"You better stop that Venus before our first time is in the back of this car." He said as he pulled away, she gave a moan of protest. "Calm down I'm only putting the privacy window up. I don't want the driver seeing all my candy." She laughed at his nickname for her private areas. They went back to making out like teenagers. She saw stars behind her eyes as soon as his hand slipped down the front of her jeans. She moaned and whimpered as he found her now ruined panties.

"Jesus Sam!" She hissed as her back arched. His long broad fingers touched everywhere but her now swollen clit. "You don't play fair you jerk!" She said as she slipped her hand into his jeans. Her hand wrapped around his now rock hard erection. Her hand pumped up and down slowly. Two could play at this game.

"Holy, Mercy! You are bad, you are really bad!" She giggled as her thumb swiped over the swollen head of his cock. The amount of pre-cum on her fingers told her he was only seconds from ruining his jeans.

"I know I am." She purred in his ear and nipped his ear lobe. A few more well placed strokes to his cock and his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he released. His heavy breathing gave way to the rumbling in his chest as he buried his head in her neck. He could never control his orgasm around her even during a hand job. It didn't help that he'd had a semi even before she touched him.

"Oh you are going to get it." He said as he looked up the sight that caught his eye was enough to get him hard again. She licked his cum from her fingers with a soft moan.

"So good." She said with a wicked smile.

"You are amazing, Venus." He said as he kissed her. As he was about to return the favor and more the car came to a stop. "Oh hell, looks like we're here." He groaned as he sat up looking at the front of his jeans which showed no signs of the mess that was in his shorts. Mercedes looked up at the oversized mansion. The place looked warm despite its size. This wasn't some cookie cutter home.

"This is where you grew up?" She asked as he sat up adjusting his pants.

"Yes ma'am, welcome to the Evans homestead." He said with a smile as he handed her a wet napkin and a dry one to clean her hands off. She quickly adjusted her clothes, freshened up her makeup, and brushed her hair. He grabbed her by the neck and gave her one last kiss. "Okay, now I'm ready."

Sam knocked on the door and it promptly opened. He got out first and was followed by Mercedes. He had her hand in his protectively. Mercedes noticed no one was there to greet him. After they had all of their bags they headed to the house. Sam took a ring of keys from his pocket and let himself in.

"Daddy, Stacy, Stevie? I'm home!" He called out. "Where is everyone?" He called out again as he walked around the house. Mercedes walked beside him looking around the empty house. She smiled as she saw photos of him in stages of his youth hanging on the walls. Sam had always been a cute kid. Even when he had knobby knees and braces during that awkward preteen stage he was still good looking.

"You were a really cute kid." She said with a smile.

"These are just the professionally done photos. The really good ones are in my fathers den. He likes to take those out when he meets new people." Sam said with a groan. They finally ran into a face in the kitchen. Though it was the last face Mercedes expected to see, a black one.

"Ethel!" Sam said as he dropped her hand and ran towards an aging black woman. She was dressed in a sweater set and pearls. She was big and tall with shoulders like a linebacker. Mercedes thought she looked a lot like Madea.

"Samuel!" She called with a smile and held out her arms. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes? Who the hell is this?" She asked looking past Sam to lay eyes on Mercedes.

"This is my girlfriend. Mercedes Jones, I'd like you to meet Ethel Tillman. This woman has kept the house and business running since my granddaddy was a little boy. She is also the woman who practically raised me." Sam said with a smile.

"What the hell you mean, practically? I did raise you boy after your daddy chased your momma out of this house and straight outta town!" Ethel went on a rampage. "Then had the nerve to bring that narrow ass girl in this house. The only good thing come out that evil ass woman was Stevie and Stacy. Lord have mercy. Woman makes me want to catch a damn case! Hear me Samuel? Only thing stop me from killin' that woman dead is them chirren'. I don't wanna leave'em without a momma, even if she is no good. But lord help me!" She said as she fanned herself and looked to a stunned Mercedes. "What the hell you lookin' at?"

"Miss Tillman it's nice to meet you." Mercedes said with a smile as she stepped past Sam to face the woman head on. Ethel stared her up and down then straight in the eye. She managed to hold her ground as the woman sized her up. Ethel reminded her of someone.

"She's a healthy one." Ethel said with a sour expression though her eyes were alight with mischief. On second thought, she sounded just like Madea.

"Yes, she is. You know that's how I've always liked my girls Miss Ethel." Sam said as he captured Mercedes around her thick waist.

"I know you like'em healthy. Make sure you can handle it though. I have a feeling this one will put a right hurtin' on your skinny ass. I still can't forget the time I caught you neckin' that Latisha girl behind the pool house when you were 14. Girl was big around as she was tall. Neck like a damn ham hock! Ass as big as all outside! Boy you were a mess." Miss Tillman said as she walked past the couple. Mercedes took a moment to slap a blushing Sam on the shoulder as she tried to stifle her laughter.  
>"Miss Ethel, where is everyone?" Sam asked as she headed out of the kitchen.<p>

"Everyone is at the country club for the meet'n'greet. Its club casual so make sure you wear your nice chinos and that green tie that makes your eyes look like a pair of limes. Young lady make sure you wear a nice dress. No flip-flops, none of that sneaker and dress mess that Stacy like to pull. If you got'em wear some nice heels. Make sure I see both of you before you leave. I need to make sure you don't look like a streetwalker and a redneck pimp." She said as she took them up three flights of steps.

"Your daddy asked me to put you two in your old room. Said he wasn't fooled by young folk. Knew you shared a bed and all that. So here you are." She said she as opened the door. "Sam you know where everything is. I put fresh sheets on the bed and fresh towels in the bathroom. I'll have Harold bring your truck around. Welcome home baby, I missed you." She said as she leaned over and kissed his cheek, gave a quick nod and goodbye to Mercedes and walked away humming. The tune sounded familiar then the words about Jesus and a biscuit were heard and she waited until she got into the bedroom to dissolve into laughter.

"Is she Stephens's mother?" Mercedes asked as she held her stomach her inability to stop laughing was overwhelming.

"Yes that is Ethel Tillman, proud mother of Stephen Tillman. She raised him all by herself. He and my mother were next door neighbors growing up. They became close after she moved to the city. Ethel and my grandma are also best friends." Sam said as he turned to face her. "Before you ask, the answer is yes. Stephen knows about me. He left town before I was came along. But he speaks to Ethel every day. He knew the day I was born." Sam wore a fond smile as he hoisted the bags onto his large bed unzipping each one and disappearing into the bathroom after kissing her. Mercedes busied herself with pulling his clothes from the suitcase and ironing them for him, as well as her own dress.

After forty minutes of rushing and passing Miss Tillman's strict eye they were allowed to leave. Mercedes laughed when she saw Sam's truck. It was shiny red Chevy Silverado. Somehow this truck was all Sam.

"Samuel, how do you expect me to get into this monstrosity?" She asked as she examined the truck.

"Just put your foot on there and I'll do the rest." She did as she was instructed and felt Sam's hands on her ass pushing her into the truck. She thought it completely unnecessary to have his hands on her bare ass.

"Sam, why are your hands under my dress?" She asked as she climbed in.

"Well I didn't want to wrinkle your pretty sundress baby. You look pretty." He said sweetly as he closed the door on her. She settled into the truck and rolled her eyes as she smoothed out the sage green halter dress. She hoped she looked appropriate. She looked down wiggling her toes in the tan and gold sling back heels. She prayed these women didn't believe in pantyhose with open toed shoes. He hopped in and started the engine. The drive was short as she finally got a good look at the large estate. She noticed it wasn't just a large home but also a working farm.

"What the hell do you people do?" She asked as he looked around.

"Well my dad believes in being self sustaining. So we have cows, chickens, pigs. Things we can eat. He also has a few racing horses." He said with a bit of a wince. "I don't much like that part." After a short drive on a two lane road they came up on the Rock Creek Country Club which Mercedes read was established in 1914. The plantation style building that came into view, along with the manicured lawns made Mercedes roll her eyes. Something told her the only black people this place ever saw were the staff.

"Am I going to fit in here?" Mercedes asked as Sam pulled to the front of the building.

"I don't even fit in here." He said with a smile as he jumped out of the truck. Her door opened and a tall Asian man offered his hand.

"Don't worry about that, Mike! I got her!" He said as Sam came running over. Instead of taking her hand he lifted her out of the truck. "I don't want you to hurt yourself in those shoes." He said as he set her down.

"You're too kind." She dead panned. Though secretly she was almost breathless, this man really could turn on the charm.

"Mike, man its good to see you! What are you doing here?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"I'm just helping dad out this weekend. Parking a few cars like old times, making sure the country cougars don't scuff their shoes. One of the valets got sick." said as he went in to give Sam a manly hug. "What are you doing back here? I never thought I'd see you in Rock Creek again after that shit show you put on before you left."

"Lila is getting married. I'm in the wedding." Sam groaned.

"Lila, someone can stand the sound of that girls voice enough to marry her? What a saint. Is he deaf?" Sam and Mike both huffed. "I was wondering why Puck, Quinn, and Lauren were all here." Mike said.

"Quinn is here?" Sam's jaw dropped and Mercedes palms moistened. She knew good and well who Quinn was. At least she looked her best.

"Yeah, Quinn is here man. Now, who is this pretty lady you rude bastard?" He asked.

"Mercedes I'd like you to meet Mike Chang. Mike is one of the best dancers I have ever seen, an amazing accountant, and a very good friend." Sam said as she smiled. "Mike, this is Mercedes my beautiful girlfriend." He said with an even wider grin as the two shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mike. Any friend of Sam's is a friend of mine."

"Well don't speak too soon. You haven't met Puck. After meeting him you might change your mind." He gave a charming smile as he released her hand and stepped to the side. "When you're done with all the stuffy duties we're going to have to go out like old times!" Matt crowed as the couple walked away.

"You bet your ass dude." Sam said as they disappeared.

Mercedes and Sam were escorted to the back and out towards a large open area. The sight Mercedes took in looked like an ad for "Perfect White Weekly" or a Lilly Pulitzer campaign.

"Sam where the hell did you drag me?" She hissed as she looked around. Mercedes had never seen so many blonde haired, tanned people in her life. If they weren't blonde they were grey. Mercedes all the sudden felt like running. Sam only tightened his grip on her hand. She took a moment to smooth out her pale green dress and adjust the neckline.

"Mercedes, this is my father's side of the family. I warned you there would be a lot of blonde." He whispered as he pecked her cheek. They walked down the steps towards a tall broad shouldered man. Mercedes could tell by the set of his jaw that this was Sam's father. Mercedes saw where Sam got the rest of his good looks. Shawn Evans was for lack of better words 'dashing'. Mercedes had to wear a bit of a smirk if this is what Sam was going to look like in 20+ years she was definitely sticking around. As he laid eyes on her he assessed her, looking her up and down.

"Hello Dad." Sam said never releasing the death grip he had on his girlfriend's hand. It seemed they were both readying themselves for hell to break loose.

"Sam!" The man said in a voice that reminded her of Sam's. Sam was the spitting image of his father. The only things he'd gotten from Sue were his mouth and mannerisms. The man drew him up into a high and released him.

"And who is this?" He said finally regarding Mercedes. His eyes didn't harden, nor did they waver.

"This is my girlfriend. Mercedes I'd like you to meet my father, Shawn Evans." Sam said with a smile. Mercedes held out her hand and smiled.

"Oh to hell with that mess, give me a hug!" He exclaimed pulling her over to draw her into an unexpected hug. Sam stood back watching them interact. He was shocked at his fathers' reaction to Mercedes.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Evans." Mercedes said with a giggle.

"It's nice to meet you too. I do say, you are prettier than all get out! If I were 20 years younger..." He trailed off and smiled. "Well, have you gotten something to drink? This is after all a wedding. Y'all need to get three sheets to the wind!" He said with a smile as he pushed them towards the bar area. Sam stopped still when he heard a voice that would change everything.

"Shawn Evans, where are you?" The shrill voice called out. He swore he heard his father mutter something akin to 'aw hell!' But he could only hope.

"I'm over here with Sam and his girlfriend." Shawn said. Sam was determined to keep moving.

"Well where is she?" The woman asked as she came up to face his father and Sam. "Sam its great to see you baby, give me some sugar!" She said holding out her arms. Sylvia Evans was a tiny thing with big blue eyes and bleach blonde hair set into a large head on a tiny body. Her superiority complex and snobbery were well known. As the second wife of Shawn Evans she threw her newly acquired surname around like it was gold. In their small town it was. Sam leaned over and gave her a cold hug and peck on the cheek.

"Hello Sylvia." Sam said in a flat bored tone. "Mercedes this is my step mother, Sylvia. Sylvia this is my girlfriend, Mercedes." He said gesturing between them.

"Oh, you big prankster I know this is not your girlfriend! You'd never been seen with something like that!" She said quickly, her high pitched voice and Kentucky drawl made the words sound even worse. Sam was ready to come to her defense.

"Excuse me?" Sam said as his brow furrowed. "Please clarify what you meant before I lose my cool."

"Exactly how it sounded, Sam. This is a joke right. This is not your girlfriend, now where is she?" Sylvia said as she drew closer to her husband. Shawn was doing nothing to defend the woman. Sylvia knew she was crossing a line and she didn't care. This girl didn't fit the Evans aesthetic and she wouldn't have her marring the view.

"Wow this bitch, really?" Mercedes bit out and she turned to walk away. She didn't want to cause a scene. Even her family wouldn't behave this poorly towards a new person. Mercedes turned to walk away and Sam fell in stride with her.

"Sam come back here, I was only playin'!" Sylvia said. She knew Shawn would never forgive her if she was the cause of his son leaving.

"Sylvia, please do me a favor and piss off." Sam said with a long suffering sigh. He took Mercedes hand and made off towards the bar. He knew that's where his friends might be. "Baby, do you want to catch the next flight out of here? I am so sorry for my step momma. I forgot how vicious she could be." He said as he took both of her hands pulling her close. She leaned her head on his shoulder and breathed him in.

"Babe, its okay your mother warned me about what I'd be up against." She said with a pasted on grin. Neither noticed the little blonde approaching the group. "I wasn't expecting your father to be so kind to me though. He's a real charmer!" Sam was cut off before he could reply.

"Sam Evans." The woman said, her voice was like warm butterscotch, but it went over Sam's skin like hot tar.

"Quinn Fabray." Sam turned to face the shaggy haired blonde. His voice was cold.

"Sylvia told me you brought someone. I guess you want to give her a trial by fire." She said. her southern lilt made the girl seem sweet. She wasn't fooling Mercedes though; her eyes were cold as ice and focused right on her.

"Hello Quinn, I've heard so much about you. I'm Mercedes." She said as she held out her hand to the girl. Quinn's hand wrapped around it and shook. Mercedes felt a little unsettled as her eyes raked down the girl's body.

"It's very nice to meet you Mercedes." She said with a smile. Just then a woman with dark hair and a wide happy smile came up and wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist. "Oh, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Harmony." She said with a grin. "Surprise!" She said with a giggle. Sam's face dropped, he was shocked!

"You're a..." Sam stammered as his face broke out into a grin. This explained so much.

"Yeah, that's right. Quinn over here is an Indigo Girl loving, Lilith Fair going, K.D. Lang Constant Craving singing, card carrying lesbian." A voice said from behind the couple. Sam's face lit up as he was caught in a hug by an olive skinned man with a dark hair. Mercedes would have been a fool not to think he was anything but hot. He was accompanied by a tall girl who looked as if she could bench press all of them.

"Noah Puckerman!" Sam said as he pulled away from Mercedes for the first time. The group became larger as they joined them. "Noah, Lauren I'd like you to meet Mercedes my girlfriend. Mercedes this is Noah Puckerman and his beautiful girlfriend Lauren." He said as he gestured to the couple.

"Mercedes, Sam's vivid description of you does you absolutely no justice." He said as he smiled lecherously.

"Noah, Lauren. It's a pleasure to finally meet you both." She said with a grin. She took the whole group in and smiled as Sam picked the conversation back up.

"So, Quinn you're a lesbian?" Sam asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well actually I'm bisexual. But I do have a girlfriend. I was trying to introduce her until Puckerman had to be an asshole." She said with a smirk. The group took turns shaking hands and making conversation. They quickly found they all had quite a bit in common. Mercedes even found she liked Quinn when she didn't view her as a threat.

"Sammy, Noah Puckerman, Lauren, and Quinn Fabray, hello I never thought I'd see you in the same group!" A perky voice came at them; the voice was attached to a short thick girl with a voice that rivaled Sylvia's. "You better come over here and say hello to the bride-to-be before I flog you!" She squealed.

"Lila." The threesome said in a bored flat tone before pasting on smiles as fake as $3 bills. Lila Evans was a notorious pain in the ass that could get anyone to do anything she wanted at the promise of her shutting up. She wiggled her way into the middle of the group and faced Sam.

"So what is this I hear about you bringing home a black girl?" She asked with a wide grin. Mercedes eyes rolled and everyone let out an audible groan.

"Old news Lila." Sam said his jaw ticking. He knew Lila's penchant for saying whatever was on her mind.

"Well it's become a scandal, your step momma is all in a tizzy over her. And you must be the one causing all the trouble!" Lila said finally looking to Mercedes. "I don't see what the big fuss is about, you're nothin' special." Lila said as she looked to everyone else. "You're definitely no Quinn. Now she's something to talk about." Mercedes took a deep breath and looked up to her boyfriend then the rest of the group. She had her patented 'this bitch' look but she remained quiet. One more remark and she'd snatch the little heifer. The parents were off limits from her wrath; however this pint sized bitch only got so much leeway because it was her special week.

"Lila, stop being such a bitch. Just because it's the week of your wedding doesn't give you the right to be a raging nasty cunt." Quinn said as she scoffed.

"Well isn't someone testy, maybe if you hadn't swapped out the hot dog for the taco you'd be a little nicer." She cackled at her own joke. She was the only one. "So is everyone ready for a week of fun?" She asked looking to the group who remained quiet. In truth no one wanted to do anything that passed for Lila's idea of a good time.

"Of course we are Lila. A day of golf, followed by listening to you talk about yourself, watered down cocktails at the club, and then finally your nuptials. After that you will be out of our hair!" Lauren said with a smile. Mercedes had to stifle her laughter. "You all better thank God you aren't in the wedding party. Better yet try being her half sister." She followed up.

"You're just jealous because I'm marrying well. You've always been jealous. At least my man doesn't fish $1's and $5's from his shorts to make ends meet." Lila sneered and stomped off.

"That bitch." Lauren shook her head giving the same look Mercedes wore.

"Don't mind these people Mercedes." Quinn said as she squeezed her hand. "I know you probably came here ready to hate me and before I met Harmony you would have been right. But I can reassure you that not all of us are like Lila, and Sylvia." She said softly.

"Well now that that's out of the way. Noah, you're a dancer?" She asked with a grin.

"Yes and no. I run a club one town over. I used to be a dancer but now I'm the manager." Noah said with a glint in his eye. "I taught KFS over there everything he knows when he started dancing."

"KFS?" Mercedes asked looking between the men.

"You'll see soon enough." Noah laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Once again. Love it? Hate it?**


	13. Save a Horse?

**A/N: You know the disclaimer drill! Thank you for all the reviews, alerts, messages, and love. I know this chapter will not only be longer than the rest but I had to do it this way. I hope you enjoy it all. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Save a Horse<p>

The day of the wedding was upon them. Mercedes stood in front of Sam helping him adjust his tie.

"You should wear a suit every day, you look incredibly handsome Mr. Evans." She said as she smoothed her hands down his arms.

"Well Ms. Jones you're taking my breath away in that dress." Sam said as he gave her a spin taking in her pink dress. It reminded him of the one she wore the night he officially met her. He saw her flush at his words. Next to making her laugh, making her blush was becoming a pleasure.

"Why thank you Sam." She said as she put a flower in his lapel and adjusted his tie one last time.

"Is it wrong that I'm itching to kiss you?" He asked as he pulled her closer.

"Samuel Frederick Evans the 4th! Stop being wicked right this minute." She squealed as he lifted her bare feet kicking wildly in the air. "You'll wrinkle your tux. More so you'll ruin my hair!" She screamed as he tossed her on the bed shucking his jacket off. He fell on top of her kissing her hungrily, lip gloss be damned. His woman had lips worthy of being kissed all the time. She laughed and giggled as he kissed down her neck to her collar bone nipping at the soft flesh.

"Mmmm…" he moaned softly. "Mercy me oh my you smell wonderful." He said with a smile as he lifted his eyes to meet hers. She looked down her nose at him and giggled.

"Stop messin' or we'll be late." She said softly. She felt the rumble in his chest as he laughed at the slight lilt in her accent. They truly were spending a lot of time together.

"I don't want to go!" He whined causing her to laugh.

"Just think only a few hours and it will be over." She said looking at him pout.

"We have a few minutes. Rub on my head for a little, please?" He stuck his lower lip out and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Alright just a few minutes you big baby." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Alright y'all the car is here. Time to go!" They perked up as Sam's father came up the steps. The knob turned and they couldn't even deny they were caught. Shawn wasn't used to knocking anymore.

"You two, I swear to Sisko! Don't matter what time I come in here you two are cuddled up like a couple of…of…cats!" Mr. Evans rolled his eyes and turned to walk out of the room mumbling something about kids and their lack of focus. "You have ten minutes." He called out. Mercedes let out a laugh as they both yelled their apologies and got up to fix their clothes.

The ceremony passed without incident. Lila turned out to be a beautiful bride and Mercedes heard several of the female guests fawn over Sam who took his duties as a groomsman less than seriously. Mercedes could only shake her head and roll her eyes as he tried to get her attention by waving or smiling at her. The reception was wonderful. Held under the stars in the Evans' back yard Mercedes barely sat all night while Mr. Evans, Stevie, and even Sam's grandfather Mr. Evans Sr. took her for a spin around the dance floor. Sam sat and watched as she became an instant hit.

He knew it would only take a few days to win the family over. He didn't count Sylvia in the people that mattered. Mercedes had come in and charmed them all. Stevie was developing a crush on the girl, Stacy couldn't stop taking photos of her. Grandpa Evans had informed the entire room upon talking to her for five minutes that Sam was not allowed to marry anyone else. If he didn't bring her a baby that looked like a mixture of the two of them he wouldn't claim the little bundle. Blonde hair be damned he wanted a child with this woman's face. No one understood the change of heart and no one cared. Samuel Frederick Evans the 2nd had fallen under Mercedes spell as Sam had a feeling he would. She'd even managed to charm his uncles with her easy laugh, biting wit, and fearlessness. Mercedes wasn't a woman that was easily taken down and she rose to every occasion. He only prayed that he could make such a life changing impact on her family as well. He knew it would be harder; he didn't have this woman's charm.

"I must say, that is one fine girl you have on your arm Sam." Shawn said as he sat down next to his son. Sam broke from his train of thought.

"I know dad. I was afraid you wouldn't see it." Sam said biting his lip. This was the first time they'd talk about his father's major changes. Though Sam wanted to take them for what they were he knew he needed to broach the subject.

"Sam I know what you mean. But I realized being judgmental and only thinking people who looked like me mattered was how I ended up in this mess with your step momma. You know every day I'm with Sylvia makes me realize what I had with your momma was real love. That was one good woman; I should have never left her. I should have supported her instead of leaving her. Your granddaddy over there lost out on being with the love of his life because of his daddy and his own judgmental heart. It's taken him until almost the end of his life to realize he should have spent the entire thing with Miss Ethel." Sam's jaw dropped at the stratemet. Sure enough he looked over and there she was shuffling along with the old man on the dance floor. The smiles they wore were full of the love he'd never seen between two people in his family. Very few Evans' married for love. "I don't want the same for you, Stevie, or Stacy. I don't want you to miss out on true love because of some ideal that is not only shallow but just damn racist. I want you to love whomever you choose and only get acceptance from me. I'm trying to change. I'm not saying I'm perfect but I am trying." Shawn said as he stood up. "Now if you'll excuse me I think your pretty little girlfriend needs rescuing from Noah's hips!" He said as he let out a laugh. Sam took a moment and sprung to his feet. If anyone was going to rescue Mercedes it was him.

Two days passed and Mercedes could say without a doubt the only person she didn't like was Sylvia. As a matter of fact no one liked Sylvia Evans not even her own husband or children. After the wedding last night Sam, Mercedes, and his father stayed up looking through volumes of photo albums and listening to stories of Sam as a kid. Afterwards Sam and Shawn had a long private conversation of which Sam told her she'd learn all about after they left. Mercedes sat in the kitchen Saturday morning. She enjoyed a quiet moment with a cup of coffee and waited for the rest of the family to come back from their morning run. It seemed they all had the same ritual; the only one who didn't participate was Sylvia. She looked out of the window and smiled as she leaned her head against her hand.

"Now don't go getting your hair junk all over my window girl." She heard that shrill voice carry through the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Mercedes straightened and look to the woman whose hair was still in hot rollers.

"You heard me; don't go getting that colored gook you use in your hair all over my windows. I know what you people put in your hair and it takes forever to get off the windows. Now get over here and make my coffee. Ethel isn't awake yet." She said as she stood in front of the coffee maker. Mercedes was tired of this game it seemed they only played when no one was around.

"Get your own coffee." Mercedes said as she looked towards the window again.

"Excuse me, missy?" She asked she heard the rustling of her robe. Mercedes knew the pint sized bitch was crossing her arms. Mercedes had enough she was going to take this woman to the carpet. She all but had permission from Sam, that was all she needed.

"You heard me, get your own coffee. I've been your morning servant girl all week and I'm right sick of it." She said.

"Now I have been nice to you all week. I have put up with this abomination of a relationship and said nothing. I've let you sleep in that boy's room and share his bed. I've even been nice enough to include you in the photos." She squeaked.

"Nice to me, have you lost your mind? You've spent all week keeping me in my place and making racist remarks towards me. Don't even get me started on the quips about my size you harpy. You have to be one of the most backwards women I've ever met!" She exploded. Mercedes was determined to put this woman in her place and repay the same kindness she'd given her.

"I have never been called a racist. You take that back!" The woman screeched causing Mercedes to hold her ear.

"You are a racist Sylvia. You're a closeted racist. You don't like black people and you don't like people of size." Mercedes bellowed.

"If I'm so racist you give me three examples of how I've been so racist towards you, gal." She said her hands on her narrow hips. Mercedes guffawed at the use of the extremely taboo word.

"First, you don't address anyone much less a black woman using the terms gal or girl unless you are friends, even then it's questionable. Last time I checked I didn't even like you so I don't think we're friends. The comments about my hair and my weight are also extremely out of line, offensive, and rude." She said as she stood.

"I was just playin' have a sense of humor girl!" The woman said waving away her comments.

"You were playing? I didn't think it was funny. See, _girl_, when you make a funny or tell a joke that's supposed to be funny for everyone. Not just you! Another thing, what is it with you and not using my name?" Mercedes asked. Her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean? I've used your name!" She said rolling her eyes.

"No the hell you haven't." She said rolling her eyes. "Look Sylvia I came here with every intention of liking you. I came here with hopes that Sue was wrong about everyone. So far the only one she's been right about is you. You are a bitter unhappy woman." Mercedes said as she pushed past Sylvia to make her way towards the steps. Sam would be home at any moment and he was taking her out for the day followed by a night with his friends. She walked into the bedroom and closed the door sitting on the bed with her head between her knees. She heard the knob turn and the sound of feet.

"Mercy, you okay?" Sam said as he knelt in front of her. Mercedes looked up and took a deep breath.

"I just called your step mother a racist." She said her eyes welling with tears. The only thing she could think of was losing all the ground she'd made with his family over insulting his fathers wife.

"You did what?" Sam said as he took a step back.

"Please don't be angry with me. I know I overstepped my bounds but she was making comments about my hair and she'd been saying nasty things to me all week..." Mercedes trailed off as the sound of Mr. Evans voice boomed through the house.

"Sam, Mercedes get down here now!" He yelled. Mercedes blood ran cold and Sam took her hand and laced his fingers through hers in a show of unity. He led her downstairs. Mercedes was shaking.

"What's going on dad?" Sam asked looking to Sylvia who was sitting at the table crying crocodile tears. Sam knew that woman hadn't shed a real tear since they stopped making Aqua Net.

"Please tell me why Sylvia is crying over here saying Mercedes called her a racist?" He said looking to the two of them. Instead of letting Sam answer for her Mercedes did. She recounted all of the incidents where she felt unwelcome, and shunned by the woman. The name calling, and even the conversation she overheard between her and her socialite buddies where Sylvia had a few choice words for her.

"She's fibbing Shawn! I would never treat a guest like a servant." Sylvia said outraged.

"But you're not denying the rest?" Shawn asked pinning her with a stare that reminded him a lot of Sue.

"Well.., ummm…" Sylvia said twiddling her thumbs. Mercedes heard Ethel's voice next.

"Now what the hell is going on in here? I'm trying to watch Ellen!" Ethel said as she shuffled in.

"Okay, let's ask Ethel! You trust her!" Sylvia said pinning the large black woman with a stare. "Ethel do you think I'm a racist?" She asked her look saying if the answer was wrong she'd be out on her ass.

"Do I think you're a racist? Hell yes. You are racist as hell. Don't think I don't know what kind of mess you say behind my back. Just because I'm old doesn't mean I'm deaf. I hear you on the phone talking about little Mercedes. That's a fine girl Sam has and all you've done is talk shit. You should be ashamed of yourself. You make that girl from The Help look like Martin Luther King Jr.!" Ethel said before turning around and shuffling away to make herself a cup of coffee. "You all have a good morning now." She disappeared into her room.

"Well that settles that. Mercedes I apologize on behalf of my wife since she doesn't have the sense to do it herself. I hope you can forgive us." Shawn said as he hugged her and left the room. Sam kissed the top of her head and looked down at her.

"Did you doubt me Sam?" Mercedes looked up to him with sad brown eyes.

"No!" Sam shouted. "I know my step mother and I know how insane she is. I didn't doubt you for a moment." Sam rubbed her back. "I was a little shocked. I thought you'd wait until we left to call her out. I've been itching to do it myself but I know better than to fight your battles for you. Now are you ready to get dressed? I believe I have a proper date to take you on!" The couple raced each other up the steps towards the bathroom. After dressing quickly and packing an extra change of clothes for their outing with his friends that evening. Sam spent the day showing Mercedes around Rock Creek. They went to Mickey's where Mercedes tried The Sam. It turned out to be the largest burger she'd ever seen covered in chili, coleslaw, cheese, lettuce, tomato and a side of French fries. The best part: the meal was free. After stuffing themselves full and walking the meal off around downtown all the while snapping photos Sam took a look at his phone.

"One more stop and then we're going to the drive in." He said helping her up into the truck again. The drive was short and Sam parked his car in front of a two story house. It was painted white with lilac shutters, and flower boxes in the front. It also had a goose wearing a sundress in the small garden.

"Where are we Sam?" She asked as she hopped from the truck. Mercedes noticed the scowl she received when she didn't let him help her out.

"We're at my grandmother's house." Sam said taking her hand. He led her up the small walkway and knocked on the door incessantly. His wicked smile appeared. Sam knew exactly what he was doing.

"I'm coming, I'm an old woman." Mercedes heard the gravelly voice of a woman coming closer. "I've got a shot gun ready for whoever is pulling this shit." It rang out as the door opened. Mercedes was face to face with Sue Sylvester senior. She was tall with the same lopsided grin. Instead a chic suit and heels the woman in front of them wore stained overalls and clogs. Where Sue was a blonde this woman had hair as red as a flame. But there was no denying this is where Sue came from. Even if it wasn't for the smile, the twinkle in her eye would have given it all away.

"Hey Mawmaw." Sam smiled and held out his arms.

"Sam, you are so lucky the shotgun is in closet!" She said with a smile and leaned in to hug him. "Who the hell is this?" She asked standing up straight to look at Mercedes. She felt as if this was a case of déjà vu.

"Mawmaw this is Mercedes, my girlfriend. Please behave and don't scare her away!" He said with a grin.

"Oh, well, hello. If you didn't want her to be afraid you shouldn't have brought her onto my stoop." She chirped and smiled leaning in to hug her tight. "Aren't you just a little cherub?" She said to the smiling and still silent girl. "Come on in before the neighbors start talkin'." She said ushering them inside. "They'll think you're sellin' bibles or something." The couple stepped into the comfortable well lived in home. Mercedes looked around at the photos on the walls. The house was littered with doilies. They sat visiting with the wise cracking woman. Between Ethel and Doris Mercedes could see where Sue and Sam got their sharp personalities and well concealed hearts of gold. Mercedes knew Sam didn't do such a great job of hiding his and she was grateful for this. They only stayed for an hour. Doris was a solitary person and the sun was going down. After hugs and lemon bars Sam and Mercedes were back in the truck and zipping past city limits. They came to a packed drive in Movie Theater. After paying and parking Sam reached into the backseat and pulled out a blanket to drape over them for some extra cozy cuddling.

"You know this is one of the last working drive-in movies in the country?" Sam said as he pulled her close.

"Really, how is it even still open?" Mercedes asked.

"Its family owned. The man who opened it still runs all the movies and fixes the equipment. He passed all the skills down to his children." Sam said as he kissed the top of her head.

"Would you ever move back to this town?" Mercedes asked looking up to him.

"If you came with me, I'd come back." He said softly. Sam shifted in his seat propping his leg up in the bench seat and shifting Mercy to prop her back up against his chest.

"What did you say?" She asked her heart picking up speed.

"I said I'd come back if you came with me." Sam put the emphasis on each word.

"What are you trying to say Evans?" Mercedes chuckled and focused on the screen.

"I'm saying wherever you go I go and I hope the feeling is mutual." Sam's arms loosened around her middle.

"It is, wherever you go I go." Mercedes said softly looking up at him. "Where are you taking me tonight?" Mercedes asked thinking about their date.

"Well I'm going to take you back to the place where white chocolate was born." Sam said with a grin.

"You're taking me to a strip club?" Mercedes asked with a laugh.

"Actually it's an all male exotic review." Sam chuckled. "Do you mind?"

"Hell no, I want _everything_ about you! I want to see it all!" Mercedes said with emphasis.

"You want to see everything?" Sam asked as he met her big eyes. "You know the only one I'll be thinking of is you." He said rubbing her nose with his.

"I want to see everything baby." She giggled. Something about Sam dancing in front of a room of horny women and only thinking of her turned her on immensely but she'd never tell him that. She wished she could have seen his White Chocolate days first hand.

"They may ask me to get up and dance tonight. Would that bother you?" Sam asked as the movie began. The thought of her full acceptance of everything he was and is thrilled Sam.

"I said everything baby. But I am going to act a little shocked and appalled at first." She said with a little snort as they snuggled down to watch the movie. Her answer ignited something in Sam. He'd loved her before but in that moment he'd decided he was way more than half in love with her. This is the woman he planned on marrying. This week had shown him that she was strong, kind, accepting, tolerant, loving, understanding, stubborn, infuriating, feisty, and cutting. She'd marched into the Evans' home and made everyone fall in love with her, even Ethel who didn't like anyone. She told them with no words that she was staying and they had no choice but to love her.

He loved everything about her. She didn't need to be rescued and while she would let him to preserve his masculinity she didn't need him. Mercedes simply wanted him. She wanted everything about him. From dyslexia to dancing and impressions to disorganization she wanted it all. Sam had never been ashamed of what he'd done to earn an education; at times a part of him enjoyed it. Finding people who understood him was hard. Finding a woman who wanted him in spite of it was amazing.

After her little declaration Mercedes found it was hard to concentrate on the movie. Sam started to attack her neck with kisses and tiny bites. He'd promised her a little neckin' and dammit if she wasn't going to get it! Something about full acceptance turned Sam on. Those contented moans slipping from her lips spurred him on. In turn Mercedes attacked him after deciding she couldn't take it anymore and two could play that game. By the time the movie was over their lips were swollen, Sam's hair looked as if he'd been fucked sideways, and the windows were completely fogged. Even the windshield was partially covered in condensation.

After a quick change at Noah's house they all piled into Sam's truck and drove for what felt like forever. They finally arrived at Stallions All Male Review on route 66. Sam helped her from the truck and took her hand. The group of four was waved past the rope by a man whose neck was as thick as one of Mercedes thighs. Quinn, Harmony, Mike, and a little Asian girl Mercedes would later learned was named Tina were already seated at a table set apart from the rest of the women who were busy stuffing singles down the shorts of a man who could only be called Ridiculous. The loud techno music and black lights made the place look more like a club than a roadside strip joint. Mercedes took in the sleek décor. There was nothing trashy or shameful about this place. Mercedes could see why Sam liked working here.  
>"You've done a lot with the place Noah." Sam looked to the man in question.<p>

"Yeah after I took over I remodeled. I got rid of the drugs and the extracurricular activity. I run a clean show with only the best guys. Everything has paid for itself in less than two years. The women have noticed. I have you and Mike to thank for that. The ladies expressed a want in seeing men who were clean cut, and excited about their jobs. We're so in the black the owner is thinking of opening two more clubs next year." He finished as a man came over to take their drink orders. "Now Mercedes everything is on me tonight. Please spare no expense." Noah said before sinking back in his chair. Mercedes gave her drink order and Noah gave a whistle. This girl knew what she wanted and had great taste.

"So Sam, you going to get up there and show the new guys what they have to live up to?" Mike asked as he took a long draw of his beer.

"Only if you two get on the stage for old times sake too." Sam said as he took his drink and handed Mercedes hers. "Want to show everyone how you really paid for college, Mike?" Sam said with a snort.

"Hey I'm game if you are. I bet they still have our costumes in the back." Mike laughed and looked to Sam and Noah.

"Hell yes I do. They're in my office tucked safely away." Noah said with a smile.

"Wait, Sam I thought you started dancing in New York!" Mercedes exclaimed before looking to Sam.

"I had to learn somewhere. Noah and Mike here started before I did. They began almost as soon as they turned 18. Can you imagine a high school kid working a job like this at night to save up for school? There really isn't a place in Rock Creek where a guy can earn enough money to pay for a college education. So Noah and Mike started dancing to pay for school. Once my dad said he wouldn't support my endeavors I came back for a little while learned the tricks of the trade and moved back. That's how I landed a job up there. They don't want green dancers in the city." Sam finished.

"Sam was definitely a quick learner. I've never seen a guy work a stage like he did. Maybe it's all that blonde hair." Noah scoffed as he downed his drink. "Man earned more tips than I did one night and I'm a really good dancer!"

"So what do you say, guys?" Mike said, something told Mercedes he missed his old job.

"Damn Chang, you're itching to get back on the stage aren't you man?" Noah asked as he laughed.

"Puck, I'm an accountant. I spend all day crunching numbers. Of course I want to do something exciting and reckless. Plus Tina has never seen me in action." Mike said with a laugh. After blessings and support from the girlfriends and almost wives the boys were gone. Sam of course wanted a goodbye kiss and reassurance that this was okay with her. She nodded and smacked his ass as he walked away. Mercedes looked in her purse and saw she had enough cash for everyone to get enough $1's to embarrass the boys. Mercedes ran to the bartender to get change. She came back and handed them all enough money to make it rain. If they were going to do this, they were going to do it right.

"So have any of you seen the boys dance before?" Mercedes asked trying to suppress a laugh. She was excited.

"I haven't!" Tina said clapping and jumping in her seat. "Mike talks about it sometimes and I've been trying to get him to give me a lap dance but he won't!"

"Oh I've seen Puckerman shake that cute Jewish ass. Let me tell you, whew!" Lauren said with a laugh. Quinn and Harmony stayed quiet as they tried not to laugh. Just then the DJ came on. His deep radio announcer voice carried through the crowded club.

"Ladies and Gentleman do we have a surprise for you! Three of our veteran dancers are making an appearance tonight only! We bring you Jack Hammer, Harley Hangin' and KFS!" Mercedes noticed the screams picked up as the name KFS was announced. "Let's get ready! Up first we have Jack Hammer!" Jack Hammer turned out to be Noah. He came out dressed as a construction worker. Mercedes and the girls ran to the front of the stage barely able to get up to the front as they were rushed by screaming women. Lauren pushed to the front to give special attention to her man. Mercedes had to admit he had moves; Mercedes now knew where Sam got his body roll from. He pulled his overalls off to reveal the goods as he danced around the stage. Mercedes noticed the only woman he took money from was Lauren. The rest of the women were allowed to stuff it in his shorts, or later his "man thong". Next was Mike, dressed in a leather biker costume complete with moustache. Tina was like a woman possessed as she pushed her way to the front.

"Out of my way cougars, that's my man!" She yelled. Mike slid over to her taking money from her clenched teeth. She giggled and turned as red as a tomato. Mike Chang definitely knew how to dance and get down to his bare necessities. The tall lean Asian worked his body until the crowd was frenzied and screaming. Mercedes even almost lost it as he wrapped himself around a tall pole. Mike collected his money and ran off the stage. As Mike left the sound of Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy came pumping through the speakers.

"Ladies and Gentleman please help me in welcoming a Stallions legend! I give you the delectable, the delicious, Kentucky Fried Stripper!" Mercedes almost passed out as Sam came on stage in a cowboy costume. His normally shaggy blonde hair was slicked back his skin almost glowed. He even had a look in his eye Mercedes could see from a row away. This wasn't her Sammy; this was all Kentucky Fried Stripper. The jean jacket covering his bare torso was the first to come off, followed by the pants. Under them were tiny shorts which Mercedes noticed were decorated with little pieces of fried chicken. He still managed to make it sexy as hell. Even in stripper mode he still managed to retain his sense of humor. Lauren took Mercedes by the hand and pulled her to the front of the crowd the pint sized girl was then lifted onto her shoulders. Mercedes cackled as she put a few well placed singles into her mouth and in her cleavage to see if he'd take them. It took him a moment but he body rolled his way to her. He did her one better and pulled her onto the stage. An assistant appeared quickly to give him a chair and a pair of restraints.

"These are if you touch." He purred into her ear. She did her level best to keep her hands to herself. The smell of coconut oil tickled her nose.

"You smell like sex." She grinned as he pushed her into the chair. The lap dance she got made her toes curl. She couldn't help herself after she was devoid of money she ran her hands down his back. Those wandering hands were promptly tied behind her.

"I was hoping you'd do that." He said as he slid himself all over her body. She moaned and strained at the inability to touch him.

"You're going to get it later. I hope you realize that." She murmured as he teased the band of his shorts.

"I'm banking on it princess." He said with a feral gaze. Oh sweet Jesus with a beard, she was in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this was way out in left field but damn it. I had to do it! I am not sorry! I AM NOT SORRY! Review, Laugh, Read Again, Review. Love it? Hate it? I hope you all got a good laugh.**


	14. Alabama, Arkansas,Ohio?

**A/N: Do the Disclaimer Dance! The first part of this chapter was inspired by Give Me Love by Ed Sheerhan. I think I listened to it…50 eleven times? I think I'm listening to it now! Thank you once again for all of the wonderful reviews, alerts, praise, and laughs. I have tried to construct this chapter ten million ways but it's like the cake I tried to bake today…flat. I have also discovered I am not good at the smut! I need smut lessons. But I will get there damn it! My Samcedes needs some Samcesex.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Alabama, Arkansas …Ohio?<p>

After long hugs goodbye and promises to visit sooner than later Miss Ethel, Grandpa Evans, Daddy Evans, Stevie, and Stacy sent the duo off in Sam's truck to chug towards Ohio for what Mercedes called the family reunion from hell. Sam kept quiet but optimistic during their journey. He knew Mercedes and he loved her enough to know when making her laugh was the wrong thing to do. He'd learned his lesson the hard way before her first styling job. The first time he tried to make her laugh when she was this nervous he almost caught a stiletto through his eye. His girl wasn't the type to be trifled with when she was nervous. She was locked tight inside her own head and when she was ready to come out, she'd come.

"Lima is only 30 miles away." He prodded after almost an hour. He knew she wasn't angry with him but he still hated her silence. They're talkers that's what they did, they communicated constantly.

"Please don't remind me." She groaned and it quickly melted into a smile as soon as she looked over to him. He took his eyes off of the road for a moment to look at her. He'd do anything to break the tension and see her smile. She gave his hat a soft smack.

"I'll let you wear my hat if you look on the bright side. Even better, you can control the music!" He said, his green eyes lighting up as he handed her his beloved MP3 player. Just like Mercedes didn't relinquish control over the television, Sam didn't relinquish control of the music. Mercedes knew the gravity of this gesture and it lifted her spirits. Sam was picky about what he listened to, he knew what he liked. To voluntarily be subjected to Mercedes music was a big thing. Outside of their mutual deep love for Dave Matthews Band they didn't share much by way of music. She simply unhooked his offending music player, fished through her purse and took out her own. They were the definition of a little bit country, and a little bit rock'n'roll. Mercedes danced around in her seat as she plucked his hat from his head.

"What to torture you with?" She asked as she perched the straw cowboy hat on her head and went to work. "Perfect!" She said as music came through the speakers. She sang along joyfully. He'd never heard the song before but hearing her voice sing along with the lyrics was amazing. Hearing her sing anything was amazing.

"What's the name of this song?" He asked.

"Give Me Love." She said looking over to him and adjusting the hat on her head.

"I think I like it." He said as he listened closely. He did like it. While she was beat driven he was lyrics driven. He took a moment to look at her and had to laugh. This was the perfect moment. Her in his hat with her bare feet propped on the dash board. He could keep this moment forever and he did. He snapped a quick photo of her with his camera phone. _Perfect_ he thought; she was perfect.

He finally got his girl to smile and he couldn't be happier. They were about to enter Lima city limits. He hoped her smile would remain.

Sam and Mercedes drove through the small town. The shops lining Main St. weren't open, and probably wouldn't for another few hours. Saturday mornings in Lima were always on the quiet side. Despite being just outside of Dayton and Toledo this town really hadn't been touched by the hands of time. Mercedes pointed to all of Lima's little hot spots. Sam was glad to see she didn't pull what he called the 'turtle' where she retreated back into her head when the moment of stress was looming. She pointed out Breadstix, the place to see and be seen amongst the Lima teen elite. She also pointed out they had unlimited breadsticks every day, but not the good hot ones. They were hard and tasted like cardboard. Any given Friday or Saturday night all the popular pretty girls and boys would go there before heading to the movies or whatever party was being thrown down by the lake. The parties Mercedes was never invited to. He heard the small bit of longing in her voice, a small part of her wanted to be invited. Sam thought about what life would have been like for him here. In a different place and a different time he would have taken her to Breadstix, a movie, and that party where he'd spend the night showing her off to anyone and everyone. How could no one have ever seen how amazing she was?

She pointed out her favorite book store where she'd spend weekend mornings digging through used books. She pointed to the church she sang in as a child. Finally they passed the little coffee shop she went to every morning. The Lima Bean always had the best drinks. Mercedes loved her daily Starbucks fix. But only the Lima Bean had dark chocolate, coconut, macadamia mochas with an extra shot of espresso. Those would always have a special place in Mercedes heart. She wondered if Will Schuester still owned the place. The man was a condescending asshole while working in the school but he could definitely sling a drink on the weekend. He was the only one who knew how to make her drinks just right.

Neither could believe they grew up only four short hours away from each other. All it would have taken was one of them crossing the state line and they could have run into each other. She wondered how many times they'd brushed past each other at the airport going from one family vacation to the other. She didn't know Sam was wondering the same thing.

Mercedes told him to turn at the light. The houses seemed to grow larger as they rolled along. "Mercedes, you asked where the hell I lived. I think I can ask you the same." He said as he drove along the one lane highway. The large colonial houses were old and imposing.

"My parents believe in privacy. The best way to achieve that is to live far away from town." Mercedes laughed a little. "Try catching the bus from way out here! I think the driver had something against me by the time I started driving. Turn here." She said as she pointed to a large stone house.

They pulled into the circular driveway Sam whistled. Her parents were the epitome of keeping up with the Jones'. He refrained from making any jokes about her family, or last name. The driveway was littered with vehicles. Sam assumed they belonged to the rest of the family who beat them here. He immediately recognized Shayla and Lamont's car.

"So this is where Ms. Mercy Anne Jones was born and bread?" He asked as he slipped out of the truck and ran over to help her, lifting her out by the waist and setting her down after she slipped her shoes back on. She'd worn heels again and he didn't want her to hurt herself. "Give me those lips." He commanded and took her lips before she could protest. He nipped and nibbled on her lower lip before taking his hat back. He smoothed her hair down for her and handed her purse to her. Mercedes pulled away and took a step back. Sam looked like the epitome of southern gentleman in his tight v-neck t-shirt, plaid button up, and dark wash jeans. He even wore the old worn in cowboy boots he finally rescued from his room.

"Mr. Evans you look good enough to eat." She said with a grin.

"Thank you darlin'." He drawled before going around back and grabbing their bags. "You look very pretty yourself." He said taking in her simple leggings, v-neck tunic, and peep toe stilettos. It was her simple put together looks he liked the most. Sam was never afraid to admit he liked the look of a well put together woman. He stole one more kiss before walking towards the door with their bags in hand. She fished her keys from her purse and unlocked the door.

"Mom, Dad, guys!" She called out walking through the front door. Sam took the house in. Just judging from the foyer this home was made for entertaining and showing off. It barely looked lived in. The dark wood trim and furniture had been polished to a gleaming finish. There wasn't a speck of dust to be seen. The large portrait of the family, including an adolescent Mercedes looked more like a trophy in its ornate gold frame than a family likeness. But Sam didn't know these people. He wouldn't pass judgment on his future in-laws.

The voice Sam heard was a husky purr of a voice. The clicking of heels came next.

"Who is in my house?" Sam set the bags down and removed his hat just in time to see a statuesque woman walk into the foyer on long brown legs encased in insanely high heels. She was just as busty and curvy as his girl. She easily towered over Sam. Her short hair was a golden blonde color. Mercedes had this woman's lips, high cheekbones, and eyes. Sam immediately saw the family resemblance. This had to be Mercedes' mother. If her mother was this tall, her father must be a midget. He almost snorted at the thought.

"Mother it's just me." Mercedes said with a touch of edge to her voice that Sam never heard before. He prayed it would never be directed at him.

"Well, child, come over here and hug your mother. Look at you acting like I'm a stranger." She said raising an eyebrow. Oh yes, Sam thought, this is where Mercedes got it all from. Mercedes crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her mother briefly.

"It's good to see you. You're looking well." Mercedes looked to her mother and stepped away. "This is Sam, my boyfriend." She said gesturing to the man who held his hand out with a genuine smile on his face.

"I think the boy has a mouth. He can very well introduce himself. Who are you boy?" She said in clipped tones.

"Sam Evans, ma'am." He said calmly. After having a mother like Sue Sylvester he wasn't easily flustered.

"I know your first and last name. Don't think for a moment I didn't Google you. I know who you are and what you do. Now who are you?" She asked the last question slowly. Her eyes pierced Sam and even made him feel uneasy for just a moment. He realized this woman just wanted to size him up, so she let him. He took a moment to take her mother in. Rosalyn Wilhelmina Jones was a force of nature. Mercedes was more like her mother than she ever wanted to admit. She was sharp tongued, quick witted, biting, and strong.

"I'm an artist first ma'am. I graduated from art college, that I paid for and worked hard to put myself through, at the top of my class and on time. Modeling pays my bills at the moment but I want that to change. I'm putting the finishing touches on a graphic novel which I hope to turn into a series. I come from a family of architects that run a firm in my home town of Rock Creek, Kentucky. My father is an architect and horse breeder in Kentucky. My mother is Editor and Chief for a magazine. They separated when I was four, he married my step mother who bore him twins, and they are my brother and sister of course." He finished quickly, his drawl was thick. Mercedes stood by him lacing her fingers through his. She knew explaining himself made him uncomfortable.

"Well," Roz sniffed and a ghost of a smile stretched her lips. "besides your abnormally large mouth. Lord I've never seen lips like that on a white child! I think you'll do just fine. Mercedes knows where her room is. She also knows where the guest room is. Don't take too long. Everyone is in the garden getting ready to sit down to brunch, and the customary hello's. Mercedes, make sure you wear something appropriate and show Sam what we deem as such. By the way, love your shoes." She said kissing her cheek and sauntering off. Mercedes seemed to breathe easier after her mother disappeared.

"I love those shoes too." He said kissing the top of her head and taking their bags in hand. She led him upstairs to a set of double doors. She looked to him before opening them.

"I went through a phase, please, no laughing." She said biting her lip as she opened the doors. Sam stepped into what felt like a Barbie's Scream House. There were girly touches like the pink and white canopied bed, as well as white furniture. But the posters that decorated the zebra print walls were of the Rockabilly and Psychobilly bands Mercedes loved so much. He didn't care for the music but he knew of each band she had on her wall.

"Wow, its so…" Sam trailed off looking around. He took in the posters on the walls, and whistled low. This was a side of his girl he didn't know too well. His Mercy was put together, composed, and sexy. The girl that lived in this room was wild, deconstructed, and ready to party. If he didn't know anything of her upbringing he would think she was completely undone throughout her teenage years.

"I went through a Hellbetty phase." She giggled went to a single door that lead to her bathroom. It was the same pink and white with smaller posters around the vanity.

"You're still a Hellbetty to me." Sam said as he grabbed her hip and pulled her close. She moaned as she opened a door connecting the bathroom to the guest room.

"Well, here you go." She said with smile as she led him into another rather large bedroom. It was decorated simply in black and white. Everything was clean, modern and simple. "Brunch is casual. Wear khakis and a polo if you can. I'll be ready to go in about thirty minutes." She said rising on the tips of her toes to kiss him.

"You're just going to leave me in here alone?" Sam asked his brow furrowing.

"Yes, I need to get dressed!" She exclaimed before running back into her own bedroom. He dressed himself quickly after freshening up and made his way into her bedroom. He didn't even bother to knock; he preferred to catch her partially dressed. Since the night in Stallion's he couldn't keep his hands off of her. If it wasn't for the major time pinch they were under to get here he would have happily dicked her down in the bed of his truck for hours. Sam was a romantic at heart and he loved his girl and wanted the first time to be all moonlight and candles but lately even her kiss set him aflame. His mind was addled and all the blood that should have been in his head was easily in his cock. He felt his mind slipping, he wasn't her Sammy anymore, and he wouldn't be until he got her where he wanted her. The eyeful he got as soon as he opened the door tested his resolve.

"Woman, you are beautiful." He said biting his lower lip as he leaned on the door jam. She stood in front of her suitcase in the high wasted nude bra and panty set he'd just gotten her to replace the one he ripped. Her long black hair was curled in soft waves that stopped at her waist. He groaned, she was wearing garters and just as he thought. She was getting ready to put on the stockings that connected to those garters.

"Sam!" She screamed her eyes wide as she looked over she hadn't noticed him. He wasn't even making an attempt at hiding the tent in his pants. "Sam." She purred softly as he crossed the floor and pushed her on the bed. She sprung up quickly as he took the package from her. She sat up on her elbows to watch him. His green eyes were sharp and focused. Sam was horny, and when he was horny nothing but getting his way could get him back to normal.

"Here sugar, let me help you." He said his voice was too calm. He was too focused. Mercedes couldn't help her bodies reaction she wanted him just as much. As he opened the package his eyes met hers he stretched the stocking a little as he slipped the delicate fabric over her foot.

"Sam." She whimpered as he kissed up her leg. His chuckle was darker than she'd ever heard. He'd finally made it to her thigh. She watched him pepper soft kisses on everywhere but where she wanted him most. When she spread her legs pushing forward he gave her thigh a light pop and shook his finger at her with a warning glance. The look on her face was all shock, and was quickly replaced by arousal.

"All you've said for the last few minutes was my name. I love the way you say my name. I especially love when you moan it." He said with a lecherous grin. Mercedes knew she was in trouble, he was way past KFS. This side of Sam didn't even have a name; she'd never met him before. But she liked him.

Early in their relationship she'd mistaken Sam for just a docile, laid back, gentleman. She was sorely mistaken. He was definitely all of those things, but not all the time. She had her Sammy, the man she met she was right he was laid back, loving, easy going, and he gave into her more often than not. She met Wicked Sam later, after they started to explore sexually. It was the first time he'd gone down on her. There was a reason Sam gave into her so easily all the time. He expected her to give in behind closed doors. Relationships were about give and take, they later discussed. She'd had hang ups about his dominant nature. She initially thought it meant he didn't value her as a woman. It was quite the opposite. She found as long as he got everything he wanted in the bedroom he was very happy, and so was she. Outside she would have all of the control. Mercedes hadn't liked the idea at first. She later came to find she loved it. Sam was a very 'creative' lover. Even though they were waiting to meet the families and get back to New York to have sex for the first time they kept each other happy.

"Sammy, please." She said softly. He gave the outside of her panties a little lick. He could taste her need through the sheer fabric.

"Sammy isn't here right now. Please leave a message after the beep." He said with a grin. He almost lost control and went to town. The only thing he enjoyed more than the taste of her lips was the taste of her pussy. That mixed with the sounds of her begging was almost too much. She moaned and pushed her now aching core closer to his face. Her scent was intoxicating, a tangy sweet scent that was purely her.

"Well who is here? Because I need it." She said softly Sam was too busy creating a hickey at the apex of her thighs to answer her question. She thought her begging would come to an end when he moved her panties to the side to sink two large fingers into her, wet hot center. Sam knew she needed clitoral stimulation to get off, but he loved to watch her squirm. He'd give into her soon but he wanted to make her beg for it, that's what she'd get for being saucy with him.

"What do you need, sugar? What do you want me to give you?" He asked as he worked her pussy slowly. The pad of his thumb circled her swollen clit. He knew she was aching. "I'll never know what you need until you tell me." He said coming up to kiss her neck. He inhaled the clean scent of her perfume.

"Touch me, please." She whimpered. The feeling of unreleased tension created an uncomfortable knot in her stomach.

"Touch you where?" He asked as he kissed over her swollen nipples, thankful for the thin unpadded fabric of her bra. He let his tongue circle the two chocolate nubs before he bit down, tugging them between his teeth. "Here." She shook her head, the feeling of his thumb circling her making her squirm. Just a little to the left, she thought. She shifted her thighs to make his thumb rub right over her. He knew she was she trying to pull and he popped her thigh, this time hard enough to sting. "Bad sugar! No cheating trying to get me to slip."

"Put your mouth on my pussy, please?" She begged finally, she was close all she needed were a few licks.

"Anything you want, sugar. All you have to do it ask." He said as he kissed down her body pulling her panties from her free leg and throwing her fat thigh over his shoulder. He feasted on her pussy, flicking his broad tongue over her painfully swollen clit. He counted each flick and swipe. It only took four to get her to orgasm. He slowed his ministrations bringing her down slowly, sucking the little numb between his teeth before happily cleaning her with his mouth. Her breathing was heavy as she sat up. He looked at her flushed cheeks and swollen lower lip. She must have bitten it to keep quiet.

"Sammy, you're so good." She said kissing his lips. He tasted like her.

"No panties today." He said before kissing her back. "As a matter of fact, no panties at all." He said with a wicked grin.

"Baby I have to wear panties." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Why? He asked as he pushed his fingers into her again. He loved taking her by surprise. "Give me one good reason why you have to wear them." Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as he worked her into frenzy.

"Shit Sam!" She yelled.

"That's not a reason sugar." He said. "I win, now I'm going to get my prize." He pushed her back and rung another orgasm from her. This one was faster, and hungrier. Sam almost ignored the painful erection in his khakis as he sat up. He should have known his girl wouldn't.

"Oh," She cooed softly. "Did I do that?" She asked as she unzipped him. She stroked the now free erection from his pants. Mercedes loved pleasuring him. After getting over the initial shock of his size his cock was her favorite thing to play with.

"Sugar you know it's all your fault." He drawled as he looked down at her little pink tongue snaking out to give him a lick. Sam learned early Mercedes liked to tease. His hips pushed forward of their own accord and Mercedes willingly accepted his length. "Oh, yeah Mercedes baby!" he hissed as he moved her hair out of the way. She wasted no time in getting him off. He felt her tongue swirling up and down his very generous length. Before her he'd never met a woman who could handle him. All of him. Sam wasn't small. As soon as her warm hands cupped his balls he was a goner. With a roar he came, holding her in place as he emptied into her throat. She too brought him down slowly with gentle licks to his shaft and balls. His breathing returned to normal and she stood before a strong hand on her shoulder pushed her back down.

"I wasn't finished." He said before dressing again. He kneeled down and slid her other stocking up. He was still slow, that lecherous smile stretched across his lips. He held out his hand and she crossed her arms. If he wanted them he'd have to take them. He raised an eyebrow and slipped them from her thighs, shoving them into his back pocket. After cleaning up, dressing and one more quickie involving Mercedes garters they were ready to head downstairs. Sam walked behind her noticing the way her blue pencil skirt clung to her hips, and the white off the shoulder v-neck shirt framed her neck and shoulders. He stopped her at the top of the steps and kissed her neck.

"Are you ready baby?" He asked softly. She took his hand, walking down with him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ta-Da! Review, Critique, Praise, Suggest. Like I said, I need smut lessons.**


	15. Champagne High

**A/N: Thank you! Thank you for the reviews and love. You guys really know how to build a girl up. Now I honestly need your suggestions for next chapter. I know the ultimate outcome but I want to know what you think. Thank you for the reassurance this far, especially with my smut, lol.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Champagne High<p>

Sam rolled his eyes as she adjusted his tie for the third time and smoothed the sleeves of his blue button up. She checked his sleeves to make sure they were even. If he insisted on having them rolled, she would make sure they were even. She checked his blue and white Chuck's for scuffs. His family would have enough to say about the sneakers without them being dirty. She brushed his hair from his eyes and took a deep breath. She threatened to start checking him again. Her fingers were twitching.

"Mercedes, stop." He said his tone was firm and had no room for argument. Stilling her hands in his, and meeting her eyes. He should have known that was a mistake.

"Don't you take that tone with me; we are not in the bedroom!" She said, pressing her lips into a firm line. "Even then I don't take kindly to you acting like my father."

"Mercy, you know I'm right." He said his tone softer, but firm. "No amount of fussing and stalling is going to make this not happen. Now you tell me you don't want to do this and I will go upstairs and pack our stuff. We can go back to Kentucky and spend the week with my family. I'll be disappointed but I'll understand." He said lacing his fingers through hers. It amazed her time and again that those hands could bring her pleasure, laughter, and comfort at the same time. She swallowed hard and nodded. They were as ready as they were going to be for this. He wanted to meet her family. He couldn't understand what had her running scared from them. The worst the could do was judge them.

"Wait," She said as she placed a hand on his stopping him. Once he opened that door all bets were off. He was just as fair game for her family as she was for his. She knew his fate would be a lot worse than his. "Are you sure you want to take this step?"

"Yes." He said leaning his forehead against hers; there wasn't a moment of hesitation in his voice. This is what he wanted.

"This is my family Sam. They're going to ask questions. They're going to dig, and get personal." She said taking a deep ragged breath. "They're going to want to know everything about you."

"Are you ashamed of me? Of that I've done?" His heart sped up; he swore she could almost hear it through his clothes. Even see it.

"No, I'm not ashamed of you. I'd never be ashamed of you! I love with everything about you." She said looking up at him with a fire in her eyes he'd never seen before. It was defiant and stubborn. The look in her eyes told him everything she'd never said, but he already knew. She was proud of him, she loved him, and she'd defend him.

"I've lived my life so that I would never have to hide. The only things I've hidden are who my mother is and for a time my sexuality. Those things are easily explained." He said taking her hands. "Also, before we go any further I want you to know I love you, and I plan on telling your father exactly that. I'm crazy for you." He said smiling down at her.

"I love you too, Sammy." She said with a little smile. He kissed her button nose and took a deep breath. They were ready for whatever came their way. They stepped out onto the patio to look down at a sea of people milling around the family garden. Everyone seemed to be in the middle of conversation and eating. Laughter was heard, kids ran around crashing into each other.

Sam smiled at the sight of the children, Sam loved kids. He saw little girls in ribbons, and boys on Seersucker suits trying not to get dirty while still having a good time. The sight reminded him of parties he forced to go to as a child. Everything was a sea of white, pastels, and summer colors. He wondered how many parties like this Mercedes was apart of. He imagined her running around like one of these kids.

To Mercedes this was another one of her mother's stuffy, controlled affairs. She rolled her eyes and looked around at the pretentious garden party. Roz Jones never threw a party without pomp and circumstance. Sam didn't know that she wasn't allowed to run around with the other children. She was too busy playing junior hostess and making sure everyone was entertained all those years ago.

They were greeted by men in white coats. They offered the couple their choice of Bloody Mary's, Bellini's, or Mimosa's. Mercedes took two Bloody Mary's downing them quickly. She saw Sam do the same. They laughed at each other; apparently a little liquid courage never hurt anyone. They stood at the edge of the balcony continuing to watch. This was the calm before the Jones/Washington storm.

"This is the bird's eye view of my family. These are the Jones' and Washington's. They're a family so tightly knit that they've had family reunions together since before my mother and father were married over 30 years ago. My grandfathers were best friends. They met during beginnings of the Civil Rights movement and have been inseparable ever since. They even married best friends. I don't think they've ever spent a holiday or special occasion apart." Mercedes smiled as she pointed to a little group sitting at a table in the center of the party. "Those are my grandparents: James, Earl, Annie, and Robin. You'll get to meet them today. They look peaceful and happy from up here but do not be fooled. My grandfathers are essentially the guardians at the gate. Washington and Jones men are fierce protectors. My grandmothers are beasts in their own right just like every woman in my family." She said with a smirk as she walked down the steps never releasing his hand. Sam felt a lump in his throat. He needed another drink! Maybe having Sue Sylvester as his mother meant nothing. Sam didn't have time to catch his breath as they were approached by a group of leggy women with skin the color of coffee. They all looked almost exactly alike. He could barely tell the women apart.

"Well look who decided to show up." They said in chorus. Sam was a little freaked out by the way the women seemed to speak at once. They're voices blended together almost unnaturally.

"Felicia, Katrina, Tonya, Riley, and Bethany." She said with a smirk. She should have known these harpies would be hot on the trail of any man they deemed available. According to them anyone that came through the door with Mercedes were fair game. There wasn't a man in Lima who could resist the Washington Quintuplets, especially one that was with their less attractive cousin.

"Who's your guest?" One asked without a hint of shame, he guessed that one was Riley. The one he assumed was Bethany ran her tongue over her teeth in a predatory manor as she leered at Sam. He drew closer to his girl, placing a hand on the fullest part of her hip. He shot her a look that said "don't even try it little girl". He had to smirk in satisfaction as she shrunk back.

"I'm Sam, Mercedes boyfriend." He said extending his free hand to the women. They each gave limp wristed shakes meant to be lady like and convey their breeding. It only reminded Sam of the women he'd rather forget from his days as a dancer. Women who wanted to be treated like ladies but didn't know how to act like one.

"So, Mamie looks like you cleaned up a little." Tonya, the meanest of the bunch looked her up and down sniffing. "Mommy tells us you work for some little magazine as an assistant. What happened to journalism and making it in the big city?"

"If you're going to insult me please insult the right things. I am 2nd assistant to the editor and chief of Deviant Magazine, the same magazine you have test shot for a whopping thirty times Tonya, and never made it. I'm also a part time stylist for said magazine, which I know is something you always wanted to do Katrina." She said as she pinned each girl with a look. "I'm sorry you're too busy being bitched to let me introduce you to my guest. Sam, these are my cousins: Felicia, Katrina, Tonya, Riley, and Bethany." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"We're quintuplets." They said in unison. Mercedes skin crawled. Ever since the girls were small they thought it was cute to dress alike, speak at once, and even flirt with the same men.

"Really?" Sam exclaimed and tugged on Mercedes hand as he backed away from the nodding girls. "Who would have thunk it, as if it wasn't obvious from your sheep like behavior!" He said as he moved towards the buffet. "Well it's been real. I think Mercedes and I are going to get something to eat. See you around. But not too soon, please?" He all but ran towards the food with her in tow. He knew she had to be starving, he was too. "Wow, those five were creepy." He said as he grabbed a plate for both of them. They piled their plates high and found their assigned seats. They sat eating and talking.

Sam wasn't shy about asking about each of her family members. She giggled as she told him about all of her family. She spoke in fluent Na'vi so no one could understand them. It still took Sam's breath away when she spoke his favorite fictional language. Mercedes covered everyone from flirty and extremely closeted Uncle Leroy with the bad rug, to her crazy Aunt Mary who would pickpocket him for fun. She allowed herself to relax in the calm before the storm. Her family didn't swarm, but they did talk amongst themselves. Mercedes could almost hear the worker bees spinning their gossip.

"Why do I feel as if we're being stared at?" Sam asked as he finished off his food and stood to get another plate. Mercedes took his hand and pulled him back down quickly.

"Because we are Sam, sit." She said quickly. For once he didn't question her. Sam looked around as the buzzing in his ears grew. Mercedes wore a smirk as her mother approached first.

"Child, are you done making a point? There are people who would like to meet Sam. Please, stop being so rude." Roz asked as she stood over the couple.

"What point would I be making mother?" She asked as she sipped on her champagne spiked orange juice. Sam looked at the exchange between mother and daughter. "I'm just sitting here with Sam enjoying the beautiful day, and brunch. Amazing biscuits and gravy by the way, hats off to the chef."

"You know exactly what you're doing Mercedes." Roz's eyebrow rose and Mercedes knew she was skating on thin ice.

"Mother, I am not going to parade Sam around like a show pony. He's not some shiny new toy." She said as she stood.

"Child, I know that! Now come on and at least introduce him to your grandparents, father, and brothers." Roz said as she rolled her eyes. "Those are the only people that matter." Mercedes took a deep sigh and grabbed two more drinks from the passing tray handing one to Sam.

"You're going to need this baby." She said as she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Remember, no matter what. I love you." She whispered. They walked towards the center of the garden towards the table that Sam was told held her grandparents. Two elderly couples sat with the women in the center and their men flanking them. The women looked tough, one was tall and slender. The other was a perfect example of what Mercedes would look like in her old age. Sam was pleased to know she'd still be beautiful. They both wore brightly colored suits and once they laid eyes on Sam, lethal glares.

"Sit, boy." The short, thick woman said. Sam did as bid but not before pulling a chair out for Mercedes. He didn't care what this woman commanded; he would never leave her standing. He'd never been so nervous in his life. The woman's hard face gave way to a raucous laughter. "Boy, where are you from? You have some manners on you. I don't need to know anything else. You've passed my test. You're shaking like a leaf, why?"

"Well ma'am, I've been taught to never underestimate a woman." He said with respect, his accent thick. Mercedes bit her lip, her baby was nervous. She put her hand on top of his giving it a soft pat.

"So I hear your name is Sam Evans? Rosalyn tells me you've swept Mercedes off her feet." The tall thin woman sitting next to her said with a little sniff. Her tone was bored and flat. Her eyes were alight with mischief. This woman had years of practice and always remaining composed. He could see where Mercedes got that trait from.

"I would like to think if I haven't, I'm well on my way. And yes ma'am my name is Sam." He said with a little smile and side glance towards his girl. He knew these women were sizing him up just as her mother had done. The men would get their hands on him in private, but the women did their dirt in public. Something told him if he didn't pass this test he wouldn't even get a chance to have a talk with the men of her family.

"You look well Mercedes, glowing even." The shorter of the women said with a grin. If Sam didn't know any better he's say that grin was downright lecherous.

"I'm doing very well Nana." Mercedes gave a little smile, if Sam didn't know any better he'd say it was downright naughty. These women were amazing, Sam thought. Everything was said with a tilt of the head or a small smile. They spoke volumes with their eyes and mannerisms.

"The entire family can tell." Mercedes eyes snapped to the taller of the women, she too wore a little smile. It wasn't lecherous, but Sam knew what she was hinting at. Mercedes burst into laughter.

"Well it's about time, don't you agree Nana and Grammie?" She asked finally dispensing with the bullshit. She never played this game well. The Jones and Washington women were masters of discussing their sex lives with just a few sentences. This was a game she never mastered. Up until now the only time she saw it played was in the presence of her brothers and their wives. The conversation dissolved into a getting to know you session. Sam was introduced to aunts, uncles, cousins, brothers, and grandparents.

Sam finally felt the tension abate when one of Mercedes' brother's children climbed into his lap without notice and Sam just sat there bouncing the little girl. The women only paused for a moment and smiled. They bantered on for what felt like hours before Sam was taken back into the house by the men, and Mercedes was swarmed by the women. It seemed they all had questions about Sam and her new life.

Sam was terrified he may never leave this room alive. He sat face to face with Mercedes' grandfathers who he learned were named Earl Washington and James Jones. Considering the deep vibrating bass of their voices he had to laugh, but only in his head. There were so many Darth Vader and Lion King jokes to make later. Her father who he learned was John C. Jones was large, and imposingly so. The man had to be at least 6'5" and looked exactly like the actor from the Green Mile. Her brothers loomed over him, Reginald, Grant, Lamont, and Michael. He saw they were also extremely large men. With the exception of Lamont they were stern faces. Sam definitely wasn't leaving this room without something broken.

"Well it seems you managed to charm my granddaughter into dressing like a lady." Mr. Washington finally broke the silence. "How the hell you do that?"

"I didn't do anything, sir. Her friend Kurt is responsible from what I understand." Sam said swallowing hard. He reached up to feel his forehead, was he sweating?

"Well keep her looking like a lady, and smiling like a loon and you have my blessing." Mr. Washington said before sitting back in his chair. "It doesn't mean much, but it's better than nothing at all because no one listens to me anymore."

"Shut up Washington, people listen to you. It's not our fault you can't remember." Mr. Jones said with a smirk. "Sam, what makes you think a skinny white boy is good enough for my granddaughter?" He asked pinning the boy down with his stare.

"I'll never sit here and say that I'm worthy of your daughter, or granddaughter. But I'm going to spend the rest of my days with her working to be worthy of her. I'd rather break my own legs than break her heart." Sam said with reverence.

"That's all well and good but actions speak louder than words. Sam, I'm a lawyer. My sons are also lawyers. We're very, very good lawyers. Do you want to know why we're excellent lawyers?" Mr. Jones finally spoke, leaning forward to look Sam in the eye.

"Yes, sir?" Sam said. He never cracked under pressure. He had to calm down.

"Because we can help people get away with murder." He said slowly. "Do you understand what I am telling you?" He asked and sat back. There was no amusement in the eyes of these men. Sam was wrong. The women in this family had power over their men. But these men were enforcers, protectors. They protected Mercedes, and all the women of this family.

"I don't like to assume, sir. It never works out well for me." He said as he took a deep breath.

"Good idea. I will happily spell it out. If you intentionally hurt my daughter, if she cries anything but tears of joy I will kill you. I will end you. I will make sure you are never found. Then I will construct an alibi so air tight that I will never be found out. Your death will not bother my conscience. Do you understand me?" He said with a growl. The growl was natural, as if he used it daily.

"Y-yes sir." He said. He looked to the rest of the men in the room who looked right back at him. Something told Sam they would help in his demise, Lamont included.

"Mercedes is my only daughter. I love her; I may not always have shown it the way I should have. I'm sure she told you about her first boyfriend, Tim. He was a true piece of work. I'm sure she also told you about Shane. I'm ashamed of the things I've done to ensure her future and to keep her safe. She may have hated me for the things I've done but I'm okay with that. I've always just wanted to protect her. I haven't been the perfect parent and I can understand why she hasn't wanted anything to do with this family. The fact that you finally got her to come home after so many years, to finally stop alienating her family says a lot about your character Sam." Her father finished. "Since she met you she's sent me more than one word replies and opened up to her mother more." He said with a smile. Mercedes had his smile.

"Family is important to me, sir. I communicate with my mother, sister and brother daily. I plan to include my father in that equation soon, so that we can work on our relationship. I've encouraged Mercedes to do the same. I would never force your daughter to do anything she didn't want to, but I have tried to lead by example." He said looking around once more.

"What are your intentions, Sam? Do you love Mercedes?" Mr. Washington asked. "Where do you see your relationship going?"

"Please forgive my frankness sir. I love Mercedes, I'm crazy about her. I plan on asking y'alls blessing to marry Mercy. One day soon when we're both ready. Then once again, when we're ready I want to give y'all a house full of nieces, nephews, grandbabies, and great grandbabies to love on." He said with a smile. He'd thought of having children with her more often than not recently and discussed it with her, therefore he felt comfortable discussing it with them.

"You want to marry my sister?" Michael asked.

"Yes, Michael. I want to marry your sister. One day, when she and I are ready." He said. His voice was strong and brooked no argument or debate. He looked to the eyes of her father and grandfathers. Their expressions were unreadable. But he knew after dealing with his mother, Ethel, and his grandmother that as long as they stayed stony he was still on the good side. A person could hide respect, joy, love, and happiness but they couldn't hide rage, disappointment, anger, or hurt.

"How do you plan to provide for her? We all had to make our way in the world without the help of this family. So far all I see are looks getting you by. You're a model that can't last forever." Reginald said crossing his arms.

"I'm in the finishing stages of my graphic novel. I have connections I've built up through art school and once it's done it will hopefully be turned into a series. If that doesn't work I come from a family of architects. I can support my future family comfortably working for their firm." He said meeting his eyes. He had a feeling Reginald didn't like him. While he showed a reverent respect towards his elders in Sam's mind Mercedes brothers were equals.

"What kind of family do you come from?" Grant asked bluntly.

"I come from a family that loves each other. We're not perfect, but no one is. At one time there were stilted views on the perfect mate but that has long since changed. We're close, and we value family above all else." Sam said plainly. He wouldn't mask the family shortcomings but he wouldn't lay them out either. He also wouldn't discuss who his family was. These people would accept him for who he was and only who he was.

"Do they have money? Can they keep my sister in the life to which she's become accustomed if you fail?" Reginald asked again, he was digging. Sam's face turned red.

"Reginald that is enough!" Lamont, Mr. Jones, and Grandpa Jones cracked out at the same time.

"I swear man; you are the most money hungry individual I have ever met! What has happened to you?" Lamont pinned him with a look that caused him to have the nerve to be ashamed.

"I just want this union, or whatever it is to be and equal meeting socially, and financially. If that makes me the bad guy so be it. You see what that whore did to Michael. She almost bankrupted his trust fund with her demands. The last thing this family needs is another bastard child, and a gold digger." Michael said with a sniff. Sam almost came out of his chair before he remembered where he was. The stare Michael earned caused him to cower in the back.

"I have the ability to give Mercedes any life she deems acceptable. I don't need to rely on my family's money or my pedigree to make her happy. I won't sit here and play you all for fools by acting like you don't know who I am and who my family is." He said. His accent was thick, his blood was boiling. Who did this man think he was?

"That's enough gentlemen. Sam, you have sat here patiently and allowed us to interrogate you and question you, do you have any questions for us?" Mercedes' father asked, folding his hands.

"Only one, do I have your blessing to date your daughter?" He asked. He pinned her father with a look that plead with him to say yes. The booming laughter he heard made him look at him in shock.

"Samuel, if you didn't have permission to date my daughter you wouldn't be in this room right now. Do you think I take just any skinny white boy into my study with not only my sons but my fathers?" He asked. He didn't bother to hide the amusement in his voice. "Of course you can date my daughter. Lamont and Shayla speak highly of you. Mercedes is obviously in love with you. You are self sufficient, responsible, and I have never seen a man treat my daughter the way you do. Not even Shane, who frankly I thought was too soft for my princess."

"Well sir, I never like to assume. If you met my family you'd understand why." He said with a grin.

"In time we'll get to know them, I'm sure. Tell me, is your father a golfing man?" Mr. Jones leaned forward and smiled.

"Oh he is!" Sam said as the group of men stood and walked out of the room. Lamont clapped Sam on the back and threw his arm around his neck. Sam breathed a sigh of relief, he had their blessing. Now he just had to get through the rest of the week. Something told him the interrogation and tests weren't over yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter was short and dramatic. Tell me what you thought. Leave your critiques, suggestions for next chapter, praise, and criticism in my reviews and PM box. Until next time!**


	16. Tag Me

**A/N: Do the disclaimer shuffle! I'm basing the wives of the brother off of some of my favorite sassy, and bitchy reality stars (guilty) I will even be using full names, lol.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Tag Me<p>

The Jones men and women took to Sam like a duck to water in only a few days. He was glad to see they were a candid group. They were liberal in their speech but still respectful. Her family wasn't even half as bad as Mercedes made them out to be. Some of the things the wives said had Sam blushing most times. Mercedes came from a family of highly successful stuffy women, at least on the outside. But when they were alone and didn't need to put on airs they were all quite candid and down to earth. Mercedes explained she'd never seen this side of these women before, especially the wives. Mercedes sat back and wondered if the body snatchers had come and gotten her sisters-in-law and switched them with normal people. With the exception of Shayla Mercedes found she was getting to know these women as equals rather than the wives of her brothers.

The week was also a time to welcome Sam to the family. After a long talk with Lamont and Shayla he was gifted with a watch she had made just for him as her way of officially welcoming him. Knowing Shayla as he did he knew it meant that she loved him and accepted him. Lamont offered his legal services at the family rate of 'free'. He was honored, after all Sam needed legal representation when negotiating contracts and since he was at their home more often than not, why pay someone when he could do it in minutes? Who better to have than Lamont Jones? His contracts and negotiation skills were some of the best the city had to offer. Sam in turn offered to help them design their summer home, and after talking to his father Mr. Evans agreed to help too. The entire clan found his southern charm, quick wit, quiet strength and easy humor refreshing. He fit into their family as easily as Mercedes had fit into his. Mr. Jones even confided in his wife that Sam might be the only man who could stand by Mercedes as her equal, and protect her the way the men of this family did with their women.

After getting one over on Michael in a battle of 'the dozens' he was named an unofficial Jones man. No one ever won in a battle of the dozens against Michael! Sam gave all the credit to Artie and Santana who never let him out easily. Not only was his personality desirable but the way he treated Mercedes with respect without cowering to her, and with reverence without worshipping her was amazing. Mr. Jones saw his daughter blossom with Sam. He'd never seen her as happy as she had been with him. After sitting down and speaking with her Mr. Jones found that a combination of her job, friends, and finding love was all to blame for her constant smile.

Mrs. Jones found Sam had a way of not quite pushing her daughter to try new things, but prodding. He lead by example, and never told her to do anything. He reined her temper on quite a few occasions. One of the huge fights being a battle with Natalie, the least favorite of the Jones sister-in-laws. Mr. Jones saw Sam single handedly bring his daughter back to herself in less than ten minutes. Normally no one in the house had the courage to snap Mercedes out of one of her "spells" as Mr. Washington called her bouts of rage and "diva-dom". All it took was a few words followed by sincere affection and the assurance that she was safe.

Mr. & Mrs. Jones had a second chance with their daughter and they weren't going to squander it. While the days were filled with family activities and stuffy meals the nights were filled with talking, and laughter. Mercedes had to blame Sam for all the family togetherness. Somehow he managed to do not even what her father could do, he got them all in the same room and smiling and he did it just by asking questions. The entire immediate family sat around looking at old photos and laughing at memories. They dealt with past hurts and slights in private. Mercedes finally got closure where Tim was concerned. She found as her parents offered it, she really didn't care anymore but she let them explain.

She found out after a long tear filled talk that Tim was only using her. Their entire relationship had been based on a bet. A bet Mr. Jones found out after overhearing two of her classmates talk at the golf course. Mr. and Mrs. Jones couldn't bear the thought of their daughter feeling used and discarded. After a long talk with his family the Jones' paid a chunk of money to make Tim Fleming disappear from Mercedes life by sending him to a boarding school, not military as Mercedes originally thought. Tim was indeed a trouble maker and no one hurt a Jones and got away with it. In order to preserve her heart they shouldered the burden of her hate and rage. Mercedes took a while to sulk and cry after seeing all the proof including a letter from Tim. Mercedes went to bed that night and cried into Sam's shoulder. She didn't cry over Tim, she cried from the guilt and shame of hating her mother and father for so long and the realization that she'd given him her virginity.

There were also revelations about Shane. It was true that her mother tried to force her into a relationship with Shane thinking all it would take was a nice, well bred, and well mannered black boy to turn her daughters head. This mistake came from not knowing her daughter. All Roz wanted was to get Tim off her baby's mind. She didn't care about joining their families, but they lied to her to preserve her heart and to keep her from learning the truth. The ordeal with Shane quickly spun out of control. Her father forced her to double major to keep her busy, and to protect her from a world that he thought would only use her. He wanted to make sure she had a profession where she would never need any one. They confessed to not knowing how to deal with raising girls. After all they had four sons who were fully grown by the time she was born.

Mercedes was also always so different from the rest of the women in her family. She was emotional and artistic. Neither Roz nor John knew how to deal with her. They took her personality as all weakness. They thought it was something to control and turn, they thought they needed to control her creativity and channel it into work and her studies. After apologies and for the first time in years quite a few hugs and 'I love yous". They vowed to keep working at their relationship. Mercedes once again spent the night crying into Sam's shoulder. Both nights he stroked her hair and held her. This time she cried tears of happiness. Her family finally acknowledged her strength, and her success. In their harsh delivery they confessed they'd succeeded in making her independent, but also in driving her away. But she was determined to come home again. She slept soundly that night.

After the heavy brunch they shared Saturday, the filling lunch after church Sunday, and the five star catered dinner to bid farewell to the extended family (including the quintuplets much to the joy of Mercedes) Monday everyone was left feeling bloated and restless Tuesday morning, including Mercedes. After waking up and rolling out of bed she padded through the bathroom to Sam's room. His bed was already empty and made. She knew he'd be on his morning run about this time. After a quick shower and dressing she padded down the steps and headed towards the kitchen. She was surprised to see no one was awake. She checked her e-mail, approving a few accessories for that days shoot, and answered Sue's e-mails. A condition of her vacation was that she devote at least one hour of each day to answering e-mails and to not let her styling duties slip.

After setting her tablet down she looked around the kitchen preparing to make a spread for her family. She decided against the heavy southern fare they served each morning and got back to basics. She saw the cabinets devoid of fruit and other things she needed. Looking at the clock she saw she had plenty of time. Mercedes grabbed the keys to her old VW Bug and rushed out of the house. She put the top down on her convertible and backed out of the driveway. She beeped as she zoomed past Sam waving her hand as he ran down the sidewalk adjacent to her house. She knew it would only take a moment before her phone rang. Sure enough it only took a moment.

"Was that you driving the black bug?" He asked, not even letting her say hello.

"Why?" She asked cheekily.

"I didn't know you could drive." He said. She could hear his light pants between words.

"Yeah, sunshine, that was me. This is my baby." She said with a giggle. "You need anything from the grocery store? I'm going to make a light breakfast. After all the biscuits, ham, and gravy we've eaten I think we need a break." She said as she kept her eyes trained on the road.

"Just some bananas and whatever makes a good fruit salad. What does your license plate mean?" He asked.

"Hell Betty, now I have to go. I love you." She said waiting to hear it in return before she hung up. She pulled into the parking lot of the little organic market and prepared to stock up. An hour and a half and an arm full of groceries later Mercedes was back in the kitchen brewing coffee, pouring fruit into bowls, mixing yogurt and granola, and setting out croissants and various other pastries. The first person she saw was Shayla. Her large curly natural hair piled onto her head so that it made a poof. She wore sweats, and a simple tank top.

"Good morning." Mercedes said with a smile as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Good morning!" She said looking at the spread. "Bless you child! I couldn't look at another biscuit." She said as she took a bowl and piled it high with fruit and yogurt. "I'm not used to eating all that rich food." She sat down across from her sister-in-law and started to dig in. Next was Tammy, the loudest of the bunch. She was Grant's wife and a true force of nature. Tammy Jones was not a woman to be trifled with. The pediatrician was raised in Brooklyn and believed in 'popping' those that got out of line. Tammy believed in respect and honor. If you had an issue it should come to her before it went to anyone else. The three children she sent home so that she could have a little peace and quiet would tell you the same.

"Who did all this?" She asked looking at the counter.

"Mercedes." Shayla said simply between mouthfuls of food.

"Well, bless you child. I know Evelyn will be pleased as punch at this. We were up talking last night and we both said we couldn't stand anymore of that rich ass food. We don't eat like that at the Jones house. It's always more like this. My kids haven't had real bacon since they were at Grammie and PapPap's house last summer. It takes me weeks to wean them off the good stuff and back onto stuff that won't kill'em. I guess Natalie will like it too with her little narrow ass. Mercedes you better keep that bitch in your sights. I saw her eye fucking your man. And while we all think he's fine as hell with his perky young model ass Natalie is the only one who has no qualms about ending up on the edge of the sink with her panties in her mouth like this was Big Mama's house in Soul Food." Tammy said as she sauntered around the counter fixing a bowl of fruit and heating up a pastry. Mercedes noticed she had on a pair of yoga pants, and a matching racer back tank.

"Tammy, I'm not the same Mercedes that left here years ago. I can smell a bitch in heat a mile away and that bitch reeks of heat and desperation. In the beginning I thought I had to fight every hoe that came his way but I learned real quick Sam Evans only wants this. I don't need to watch her, Sam is loyal to me. He has no need for her little ass. If she tries anymore shit Sam will shut her down himself. He doesn't like handsy broads as it is. I will be so happy when Michael sees the light. I swear. She must give head like a porn star to stay with that she-beast." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Well look at you, grown as hell." Tammy said with a laugh.

"Don't act like its brand new. I've always been me." Mercedes said with a little wink.

"We've been waiting on your Jones to show; too bad it took a man to bring it out of you." She said with a little smile.

"Where are you guys headed this morning?" Mercedes asked innocently changing the subject. Mercedes didn't want to take Tammy head on this early in the morning. Something about saying it took a man to bring out her feisty side ruffled Mercedes feathers.

"Oh, we're going to the Zumba class down at the club! Would you like to come?" Evelyn asked as she padded into the kitchen as well. Mercedes looked to the woman her long honey blonde hair piled on top of her head and dewy skin devoid of makeup. Evelyn Lopez-Jones was another spit fire. She was the proud owner of a chain of boutiques in Miami but she lived in Ohio with Reginald preferring to be close to his family since she had none of her own. Evelyn was fiercely loyal to the Jones clan. Because of this Roz made no qualms about claiming her as the favorite of her four daughters-in-law. She was Reginald's wife and resident queen bee, only second to Roz. "The boys are going to go and do their little weights while we take a class."

"You know that sounds like a great idea." Roz's raspy voice came from the hallway. She too was dressed in her workout gear. Mercedes thought this was the first time she'd ever seen her mother without makeup. "Good morning Mercy." She said as she leaned over to drop a kiss on her daughters head. Mercedes was momentarily stunned; her mother acted as if physical affection was natural. No one else seemed to notice and Mercedes felt warm inside.

"Mother there's breakfast for everyone. I thought after all the heavy food we've eaten you'd like something lighter before Zumba." She said quietly as she sipped her coffee.

"Thank you sweetheart, that's so thoughtful!" She said as she dug in. Mercedes stood and prepared to do the same when she heard the garage door open. A sweaty topless Sam came in and stood like a dear in headlights as all the Jones women made eye contact with him.

"Good morning ladies." He said with a grin as she toweled his face off. The women were in no hurry to take their eyes off of Sam. While they all knew he was good looking for a while boy they had no idea he was hiding all of that body. All of his shoots up until this point didn't reveal much and those that did, didn't show his face.

"Well I'll be damned." Tammy said first.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle." Evelyn said second.

"Well I'll be…" Roz said as she tilted her head to the side.

"Praise." Shayla said before she could think.

"Shit." Natalie said as she entered the kitchen. The women that were gathered shot Natalie a warning glare.

"Thank you for that warm greeting." Sam drawled as he moved towards Mercedes and gave her a kiss on the neck. His lips lingered longer than normal. He made sure to press his sweaty warm body to her back and to rub his semi erect cock into her ass. She jumped as she did, swatting him away without a cross word. "I think I'm going to go and take a shower."

"Want me to make you a plate babe?" She asked as she turned to face him. She knew his towel was the only thing hiding his erection as he moved through the kitchen.

"Yeah, you know exactly what I like." He gave her a little wink and ran up the steps. The chorus of cat calls and fanning faces was enough to make Mercedes face hot enough to start a fire.

"Mercedes Jones if that man is not fucking you into the mattress please give him back to the universe so that someone else can have a go." Evelyn said between bites of fruit.

"Evelyn!" Roz snapped.

"What Roz? She is a grown lady. She has grown lady bills and grown lady needs. Spill it!" Tammy said as she leaned into the table narrowing her eyes as Mercedes sat down after preparing Sam's food and sticking it in the fridge.

"We're waiting." Mercedes said as she took a bite of her food.

"For what an invitation, for him to wrap his dick in a bow? I think you just got it!" Tammy said as she went back for another bowl of fruit.

"Guys, my mother is here. This is not appropriate." She said with a little blush.

"Bullshit, your mother is the worst. This is what Jones women do when we're not pretending as if our shit don't stink; we sit around and talk about sex! Hell this is what all women do." Evelyn said with a smirk as the table fell silent. The men came down at once and greeted their wives with sweet kisses, or hugs from behind before sitting down at the large table.

"So where is Goldilocks?" Reginald asked. "Still sleeping?" Reginald was convinced Sam was a lazy bum. Every morning had been the same. Reginald asked if Sam was sleeping or otherwise being useless. Once he even asked if he was laying by the pool working on his tan. That almost earned a black eye from Mercedes who didn't appreciate Reggie's treatment of Sam who only tried to be nice to her oldest brother.

"No he's in the shower. He went for a run this morning." Mercedes said as she stood.

"That's too bad; we were going to invite him to the gym." Michael said with a smile, Sam appeared in a fresh pair of basketball shorts and a fresh t-shirt. His sneakers and socks in hand.

"Mr. Jones let me know last night. I have a lot of unused energy to burn off so I thought I'd go for a rub I mean RUN before we left." Sam said as he turned beat red. He gave his girl another kiss before moving to the fridge to grab his waiting bowl. The chorus of snorts and stifled laughter filled the kitchen. No one knew what to say so they let it slide. The men looked to their wives who continued to eat. Mercedes held back a snort as they all got up giving Sam a death glare as they prepared their own food. Sam only shrugged and trotted back to the table plopping into the empty seat next to his lady.

"Thank you Mercedes." He said before digging in.

"You're welcome baby, you want some coffee?" She asked.

"Hell no! Let him get his own damn coffee. Look at you making his plate like a slave! I thought you were better than that. Letting that man treat you like his darkie." Reginald said as he plopped down next to Evelyn. Reginald had the sense of humor of bark so Mercedes knew he was serious.

"First off, what the fuck did you just say? I am no ones slave and I sure as hell am no ones darkie. You are such an asshole." Mercedes said as she got up walking away from the table. Everyone sat mouth agape staring at each other trying to figure out what to do. Normally Mercedes was quiet until she grew too angry and then her anger exploded onto everyone. She'd never channeled her cutting words towards a single person. The Mercedes everyone knew didn't call anyone out, especially not her brother.

"You better remember where you are Mercedes." Reginald said as he cocked an eyebrow at her. No one came to his defense, not even his own wife. Sam looked as if he wanted to fly out of the chair and Mercedes was ready to murder the man. Evelyn knew her husband was wrong. Since arriving Reginald treated Sam with disrespect at every turn, and treated Mercedes like a child, a child he didn't like. Mr. and Mrs. Jones were determined to let this happen. Mercedes needed to establish her place in this family. She needed to show her brothers she was no longer the teenager that left home in a huff and never came back.

"I'm in Mom and Dad's house Reginald Jones. You are not my damn daddy. You didn't powder my ass, nor change a diaper you snobby fuck. Please stop acting as if you did and are therefore entitled to talk to me any way you see fit. This has been coming for the last few days so don't even pretend to be shocked. You have treated me and Sam with such a lack of respect I should slap the taste out of you just for that offense. But I won't because you're my brother and I love you enough to actually talk to you. Now look around this table Reggie and tell me is anyone coming to your defense? No they aren't. Examine yourself, and examine yourself hard. Now do you want anything while I'm up?" She cocked an eyebrow and stood with her hands on her hips. The man rolled his eyes after looking to each family member who stared back at him with the same look.

"You got something else to say?" Mercedes asked before grabbing juice and coffee for everyone, except him.

"You both need to get fucked. She's mean as a snake and Sam is running country miles. You won't have all that energy for long…" Tammy muttered under her breath. "That girl is going to beat the breaks off your ass as soon as the plane lands." A chorus of female voices agreed with 'Amen' and 'Preach'.

The Zumba class had to be right across from the free weights and treadmill Sam thought as he watched Mercedes an hour later. It didn't help that the music that filtered through the gym was the same music his girlfriend was currently shaking and gyrating her body too. He worked his body into near exhaustion as he watched her dance. The lyrics were not only suggestive but downright raunchy.

"What the hell is this?" Sam asked as he looked back to the men who were watching their wives. If Sam wasn't mistaken Mr. Jones had been lifting with the same arm for ten minutes.

"Put Your Graffiti On Me." Michael said with a smirk. Natalie loves this song. Sam bit back a groan as the chorus came in. Sam watched as Mercedes tapped and swung her hip. Her ass was downright indecent in the fitted yoga pants and simple fitted t-shirt she wore.

"Mr. Jones you cannot think this is okay. That is indecent!" Sam exclaimed as he stood up. He was immediately pulled back down by Mr. Jones.

"Sam if you go in that room and disrupt that class I will hurt you." He said as he switched arms and began curling his other bicep. Sam believed him.

"I need to run." Sam rolled his eyes as he stood and climbed onto the treadmill. He ran and all he could hear were the lyrics and the beat of the music. The treadmill was right in front of Mercedes. As she tapped and rotated one sweet hip, and then the other he ran harder. He'd never be able to listen to a cowbell again. He hated cowbells. Cowbells gave good southern boys like him an incurable case of blue balls. Sam ran until his legs burned and his lungs felt as if they would give out. He hopped off the treadmill and ran to the bathroom. He couldn't take it anymore. Mercedes Anne Jones was going to be the death of him. Between the case of blue balls and the throbbing pain of his dick he knew his death would be slow and painful. He couldn't wait to get back to New York.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts? Critiques? Suggestions?**


	17. Put Your Name On It

**A/N: Is it wrong that I get really excited when I see people have mentioned my story, or are excited about my story on Tumblr? Well I am. A big thank the hell out of you to everyone who has reviewed this story from the beginning (y'all know who you are). I'm still up for suggestions on the direction of this piece of fiction. Do you want a little angst or just to continue with the light stuff? After this one inevitably ends would you like to see another Samcedes fic, or something a little different? It's up to you. Well on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Put Your Name on It<p>

Sam hated _Put Your Graffiti on Me_, he hated the chorus, the bridge, and the flashing images of Mercedes ass that threatened to cause his body to react. He hated any song that reminded him of the girlfriend he hadn't seen in two weeks and wouldn't see for two more weeks. He hated when that song reminded him of the hips he could be gripping instead of posing in front of the French asshole that kept asking him to expose more and more of his manhood by pulling the zipper of the fitted jeans he wore lower. Sam readily agreed to pose topless during the negotiations of his contract, but nowhere did it state he would be exposing his "junk". That would have to be negotiated. His lower abdomen was worth more than the sum of the three year contract he had with the uppity menswear giant as it was.

Frankly they'd paid for his chest and the hipbones; they'd have to pay a lot more for a glimpse of his dick as Mercedes so eloquently put it. Sam may have been blonde but he wasn't stupid, his body made him money. His body would also make this brand an insane amount of money. Sam wasn't cocky he was just very sure of what he had to offer. He followed the uptick in sales after he became the face of the four brands he currently represented. His face and body were money makers. He wasn't stupid enough to think his looks would last forever but he was smart enough to demand top dollar for his services while he could. Shayla never told him but once he became the other face of her jewelry line her sales almost doubled. He was added after the hot young girl who currently represented it so he knew it was due in part to him. Plus Shayla's brand kicked ass.

Sam wasn't above exposing his goods to earn top dollar, but his goods were definitely worth just that, top dollar. He was at the top of his game where he called the shots on what he would and wouldn't do during a shoot. In the beginning he paid his dues and had very little control, but those days were over. Finally Sam cocked an eyebrow and held up his hands in the universal sign for stop. He was frustrated, tired, and ready to bust this mans lip. Since the beginning of the shoot he kept demanding "plus de peau!" which translated means "more skin!" As Sam refused his jabs became insulting as he began hearing "plus de peau stupide Américain" which of course meant "more skin stupid American." Sam pretended he couldn't understand the man but after several trips to France and taking it as a foreign language in high school Sam understood what the little asshole meant.

He was granted his break and walked off the set with a roll of his eyes. He quickly picked up the phone and called his manager. He knew it as late in New York but that's what he paid Regina for. The woman knew if Sam wasn't happy, she had a chance of not being paid. Her client didn't ask for much just that he get just a little respect, and the terms of his contract not be violated. After getting the details of his contract Sam came back to the representatives of the brand who had been watching the shoot from the sidelines and informed them in broken but understandable French that they were in violation of the terms that were negotiated and as long as there was a 180 degree turn he wouldn't walk with a years pay. After a warning glare to the photographer he continued the shoot with no problems.

He sat that night recounting the story to Mercedes over Skype. Her eyes widened and she laughed. She hated when people underestimated Sam as they did it often. Sam could have easily sat at the computer talking to her for hours listening to her recount her day as well. But after Peter, another model residing at the same hotel invited him out for the evening she urged him to go. Sam needed to be out and about. It wasn't good for him to stay cooped in his room all night while Paris was waiting for him. She assured him that it was okay and she just wanted him to have a good time. After ten minutes of goodbyes, I love yous, kissing the screen, and introductions to Peter Sam signed off and took a deep breath. He missed his girlfriend and his wrist was tired.

Back in New York things were hectic for Mercedes as well. She came back to work facing major changes. Her first day found her in charge of overseeing Santana as the new second assistant and Rachel Berry being escorted out of the building by security. Apparently Sue had been fed up with the power and ego trips for quite some time but she couldn't fire her without a violation of company policy. Rachel finally got too cocky and used her company credit card to charge $2000.00 in room service and pay-per-view movies for her and Mr. Finnegan Wentworth Hudson; this would have been fine if it had been a company expense and not a weekend get away to the Four Seasons. She'd finally hung herself with all of the rope she'd been given for the last five years. It put a nail in her coffin when Santana rocked Mercedes position in the two weeks she was gone and Mercedes had been doing above and beyond her pay grade for a while and didn't know it. Sue saw she didn't have to wait to fill the position, this was a golden opportunity. Mercedes came back to work with a larger load and a rigorous travel schedule but also a higher salary, expense account, and all the benefits of working for Sue. The added bonus was typing the memo to send to area restaurants, hot spots, and hotels that Rachel Berry no longer worked for Deviant or any of its sister publications.

Her pulling and styling duties kept her busy as well. When she wasn't answering e-mails, typing memos, or making sure Sue had everything she needed and wanted to run her empire she was running down to the in house studio to make sure her vision was being executed perfectly. Mercedes was responsible for making sure every piece was paired with the proper outfit. At one time she didn't understand why putting an outfit together involved two people but she came to realize Kurt was busy enough just making sure no one screwed up his own vision to worry about anything extra.

After a disaster her first week back caused by Mercedes being too nice to a junior assistant in the art department she was pulled into a meeting with Sue that nearly made her cry. She was told to toughen up, that she needed to learn to take the reins or she would never go anywhere in this industry. Even Stephen who was known for his softer side laid into her. He informed her that she had a bright future ahead of her as long as she learned to keep control of every situation even from miles away. There wouldn't always be a Kurt or Santana to oversee her work. Soon she would be on her own; people were already starting to recognize it.

Four weeks of travel for Mercedes and Sam, countless rumors of a break up and infidelity, and an ocean separating the couple finally came to an end. Mercedes stood at the baggage claim waiting for the plane to land. She tapped her toes impatiently as she waited for him to show up. She looked for his familiar blue baseball cap and dark sunglasses. She wrung her hands wondering if she'd gotten the flight times wrong, or the day. She checked her day planner for the third time.

Her mind immediately went to the worst when she didn't see him almost an hour after his plane landed. She asked several airport staffers what was causing the delay no one seemed to know anything. Mercedes was one to think of the worst case scenario. She bypassed the rational and possible immediately. Her mind went to the plane crashing, or Sam being hurt, or killed. The plane being taken hostage was another thought, though they would have called in their demands by now she reasoned. She shed one tear at the thought of never having the chance to say goodbye.

"Mercedes!" She heard that familiar yell and saw the dark glasses and blue baseball cap. Sam wasn't just walking fast to get to her, the boy was running. Sam knew her well enough to know she'd gone through the plane crashing and being taken hostage already. He knew better than to leave her alone and unsure for too long.

"Hey, what happened?" She said as he wrapped her in a hug. He didn't waste any time in reassuring her he was there and nothing bad happened to him.

"They were having trouble getting the door open. I couldn't get a signal to call or text to let you know and my tablet is dead. So, what worst case scenario were you on?" He asked as he looked down at her big doe eyes. He knew she was embarrassed.

"Um, well, the plane being held hostage by French mercenaries." She said biting her lip. She didn't even try to lie, she was busted. "But I figured they'd already have called in their demands by now." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You have such an active imagination. Do you write this stuff down as ideas for future novels?" He asked as he looked down at her.

"Sometimes but I can't even manage to get three pages a week done in my current novel by the time I finish this one someone will have already published all of my other ideas." She rolled her eyes and snuggled into him. Even after hours on a plane he smelled so good. She looked up at him to find him looking down at her.

"I missed you little Venus." He said giving her a chaste kiss before taking his bag from the conveyor belt.

"I missed you too Sammy." She said softly after returning the kiss and disengaging from him so they could walk. The cab ride back to his apartment was uneventful with her approving jewelry for a lingerie shoot Monday while cuddled up next to him. Sam even put in his opinion of items he did and didn't like. His reward was a kiss when she agreed. After settling in she helped him unpack. After a month overseas he came back with a little more than he left with. She sorted his clothes and made sure everything was put away or prepared to be sent out for cleaning.

"I got a few things for you while I was away." He said from inside the bathroom as he put his toiletries away.

"You didn't have to do that babe!" She said as she sorted his dirty clothes.

"I don't have to do anything, but I wanted to. If it's in my power to give you nice things and creative souvenirs from wherever I go then that's what I'm going to do Ms. Jones." He said as he came out and opened this carry on. "I wanted to make sure these didn't get ruined. I hope you like all of it. I was roaming around Paris and I came across this little store that sold amazing lingerie. Each piece was something I wanted to see you in. I had to stop myself from buying everything. If it's too much and you don't like any of it, you don't have to wear it. Just be honest with me." He said as he handed her the rather large bag. She looked up at him and laughed. Her Sammy was blushing hard. His face, neck, and ears as pink as a boiled ham. She knew Sam had a thing for lingerie, they hadn't discussed it but he always had definite opinions on her undergarments including his request that she never wear panties with skirts, he also hated pantyhose he found them unattractive. He preferred thigh highs and garters. While he never forced anything on her she found herself fulfilling his requests because it made him happy and they weren't unreasonable or embarrassing.

Mercedes climbed on the bed and sat down turning the bag over. Out came all sorts of garments. He purchased everything from garter belts, tap pants, high wasted panties in sheer fabrics and lace, even a few corsets, and bustier's. All were in light pinks, black, nude, purple, and even white. They were vintage inspired and made of delicate yet comfortable fabrics. She examined each piece feeling the texture between her fingers and holding up each item. They were all in her size.

"Sam they're beautiful, thank you." She said gushing at each item. She leaned in to kiss him with a little more force than she'd imagined. Almost a month of sexual frustration came pouring out as she tangled her fingers in his hair. The familiar game of capture the tongue began as she moaned into his mouth. Small nips and licks to her mouth traveled to her neck and shoulder as he pulled her into his lap. She sat facing him grinding her core into the bulge forming in his lap.

"I missed you." He murmured against her skin. His strong fingers dug into her full ass before giving it a sound slap. The yelp that escaped her lips caused him to smile. "I missed this." He said before grabbing on again. He nipped at her collar bone and listened to her moan. "My dick missed the hell out of you too." He said as he lifted his hips to grind into her harder. Sammy was disappearing and Mercedes was glad of it.

"Did your pussy miss me sugar?" He asked whispering in her ear before giving her earlobe a nip. His southern drawl was coming out to play as well. Sammy was gone.

"Uh-huh." She said. Somewhere between the slap to her ass and the talk of little Sam Mercedes lost the ability to think clearly and answer questions.

"Lay back so I can say hello to my candy." He said as he lifted her off of his lap. She started to pull her leggings off but was met with a sharp glare. He liked taking off her clothes. She gave an apologetic smile before stopping. "Look at you trying to take all my fun. I should pop your thigh for that, but I won't because I know you're excited. So am I." He jerked her leggings off pleased to find she wasn't wearing anything else. He threw her legs over his shoulders giving her outer lips a kiss. He licked up her slit without parting her wanting to taste everything. The sharp intake of breath was enough to make him smile. Sam was a demanding lover but he gave tenfold. He used his tongue to part her soaked lips finally and moaned at the taste.

"You taste so good." He said sucking her swollen, pink nub into his mouth. He used his fingers to spread her apart and his broad tongue to lap from her opening all the way up. Whimpers dissolved into moans when he finally plunged two broad fingers into her. He knew she wanted to cum but he wouldn't let her. He alternated between thick fingers pistoning in and out of her aching pussy and licks and sucks to her swollen clit never giving her to combination that would give her the orgasm she'd been aching for.

"Sam, please!" She finally begged her hips starting to move, causing the fingers buried inside of her to pump in and out slowly as he serviced her achingly swollen bundle of nerves.

"Sam please what?" He asked as he came up for air his fingers moving slowly. He licked his lips free of her juices as he cocked and eyebrow.

"Stop teasing me." She whimpered.

"No." He said simply as his fingers worked her pussy. The rhythm went from slow and steady to frenzied and erratic as he jack hammered his fingers in and out of her causing her back to arch.

"Please let me cum, please?" She begged as she screamed. She wanted to cry from the pleasure and the pressure building in her abdomen.

"No." He said as he leaned over her licking her neck. He knew he was being sadistic, he knew he was torturing her.

"Baby, please!" She cried and begged over and over. His fingers felt so amazing, even as he added another. The stretch and fullness only served to make her wetter. He purposely missed her spot as he used his fingers on her he knew he was pushing his luck. His control in the bedroom was a privilege not a right and the more he withheld what she needed the greater his chances of her withholding what he wanted. He didn't want her to cum yet. He looked down at his hand working her. His girl had the prettiest little brown pussy he'd ever seen.

"Does my Sugar want to cum?" He asked as he lowered himself again.

"Yes, please. Oh god, please!" She begged. He wasted no time in feasting on her plump little clit deciding she'd had enough. His tongue circling the swollen nub he once again counted the strokes. She held out for six this time before her body seized and her back arched. She gave a yell that he couldn't believe came out of her tiny body. The litany of expletives, mixed with his name made him laugh. She screamed that she loved him, hated him and if he ever teased her like that again she'd kill him. He removed his fingers and licked them clean before returning his tongue to her clit. He used little strokes and licks to bring her down. Her breathing labored as he came up to eye level.

"I hate you. I hate the shit out of you." She said panting hard and smiling. Her eyes were still glazed over her hair wild from thrashing about.

"No you don't." he said as he kissed her.

"You're right. I love you baby. Welcome home." She said as she went for his belt kissing him again. She removed it quickly along with his pants he sat up as he waited for her mouth. A month without her was torture. He let out a loud groan as she wrapped her plump lips around his cock giving his head a lick before taking him down.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit!" He screamed as she kept going. His sweet Mercy was deep throating his cock. She'd been practicing while he was away. She came up with a little gag. He barely made it through the licking and sucking before his hips jerked. He came with a roar and extremely colorful language of what he planned to do to her later. She giggled as she came face to face with him wiping the corners of her mouth and licking her fingers.

"Good?" She asked as she kissed him. That smirk was permanent as he tackled her to the bed to kiss touch and lick every part of her after stripping her clothes off. They spent the day in bed pleasuring each other. He was determined to wring a months worth of orgasms from her body.

"Blaine is moving out in a few months. He and Kurt found a place." Sam said absently as he lay in bed holding her. His head rested on her bare breast, fingers idly stroked her mound.

"Kurt told me, do you need help finding a new apartment? This place is too big for just one person." She said not even thinking of the obvious.

"The rent and bills are really reasonable. I can handle everything on my own. There are three bedrooms and three bathrooms. There's no reason I should move. Any place I get will be smaller and triple what I pay now." He said as he licked at her nipple causing her to jump and squeal.

"Do you want help finding a roommate? I can put an ad on Craigslist." She said settling back down and kissing him.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to look." He said looking up to meet her eyes.

"Sam, this is your apartment. I am not doing all the work to find you a roommate! Are you crazy?" She asked. Her face was legitimately shocked. She went off on a tirade about already being busy with work, styling, and writing. He just watched her get angry, his body shaking with laughter. He loved how unassuming she was when it came to them. They'd been together for almost a year now and he knew she was the one he wanted to wake up to every day. They knew each others bad habits and neurotic tendencies, they even saw eye to eye on decorating.

"Mercy, I don't need help finding a roommate because I don't want one. By the time Blaine moves out we'll have been together almost a year. I love you, and I want to wake up to you every morning. I want to marry you and have a mess of babies and turn the extra space into a nursery. I want you to move in with me. I want to share this place 50/50 your name on the lease and everything. I want this place to be ours. It's a great neighborhood, a huge space, great schools. The elevator is finally fixed. We can turn the smaller bedroom into an office for both of us. All Blaine and I use it for is storage. The third bathroom can turn into a dark room if I decide to start taking pictures again. We can use the second bedroom for anything you like. We can redecorate the second bedroom and make it into a guest room for when your family or mine wants to visit. You don't have to decide now, we have a few months. Just think about it, please?" He said sitting up looking hopeful.

"Yes." She said without hesitation.

"Yes what..?" He asked.

"Yes to all of it. I want to live here with you. We're always together when we're not traveling. It'll be a great step to see if we can stand each other enough to get married." She said looking up at him. She knew and had known she wanted to marry him, have babies, and raise a family with this man.

"Oh no Ms. Jones you bet your sweet ass I'm marrying you. You're going to be Mrs. Jones-Evans if I have a say in anything. I'm marrying the hell out of you Mercedes Jones." Sam said as he covered her mouth with his.

"Are you asking me, or telling me about your plan?" She asked as she licked her lower lip.

"It's a little of both, I think. I have to ask your daddy before I ask you, that's for damn sure." He said with a smirk. "But I've had a ring since we came back from vacation. My dad gave me my great grandmother's ring. That was the private conversation we had that night in Kentucky. He said he saw the love between us and wanted me to give you a piece of the Evans family to go with your new last name one day. He pretty much said I had it bad from the moment he saw us together. I think you'll love it. If you don't we can get it made into something else. My great grandparents were married for over 60 years so it has a lot of luck and love." He said with a smile. He'd moved his hands and covered them with a blanket as they sat and talked.

"How can you be so sure about me? We haven't even had sex." She said with a laugh that hid the underlying nerves she felt.

"Our sex life is a small, albeit important, portion of our relationship. I fell in love with you before I even met your sweet little pussy." He said kissing her neck and climbing atop her. "I knew I wasn't going anywhere when I met you. But that sweet candy of yours definitely put me on lock." His drawl caused a fit of giggles that warmed his heart. He'd missed her laughter up close.

"Oh, so that's what made you fall in love?" She asked as she wrapped her legs around his torso.

"You know I've never told you why I love you." He said as he kissed her nose.

"No." She said shaking her head as she felt his thick cock pushing at her entrance.

"You're kind, sweet, strong, and funny." He said as he teased pushing in just a little, before retreating.

"What else?" She asked as her back arched, she wanted this as much as he did. Neither of them gave a thought to the fact that he wasn't wearing protection and she wasn't on birth control.

"Your infectious smile and intoxicating laughter definitely help." He said as he pushed his hips forward burying himself inside of her. The moan that escaped her reminded him of what they were doing but not enough to break the fog. He looked down at her alarmed eyes meeting. She swallowed hard as a tear fell to the side he was so big, but he felt so good. She locked her legs around him as he built a steady rhythm. He leaned down to kiss away her tears lips traveling over his face as her moans filled the air around them. Today Sam Evans was going to make good on the promise of dicking her down properly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Comments? Critiques? Suggestions? I know this wasn't the smut you were hoping for, but I hope it works! I swear these characters are writing the story and not me. I was ready to give you the smut of a lifetime and they said "No bitch, we got this." I swear, and it sounded like Artie said it.**

**A/N2: I had this dream I cannot let go! It's a Psychobilly/Rockabilly/Cry-Baby/Drapes & Squares Samcedes. I need to stop listening to the Nekromantix while I read my fics. What do you think about me turning it into a story? Would you read it?**


	18. Memories of Us

**A/N: Y'all are amazing. Thanks for sticking with me for as long as you have. I know I said I'd have this up sooner than later…turns out it was later. Sorry! As some of you know I had a death in the family that has had me reeling. We're all healing and everything will be okay. I also got a promotion at work and that has taken a creative zap out of me. You never know how truly tired you are until even your imagination is exhausted! But I will do better by y'all. Just give me a little time to get my head back in the fandom!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Memories of Us<p>

_12 months later…_

A lot could change in a year. Kurt and Blaine were married in a private ceremony on the roof of Shayla and Lamont's brownstone. Santana had been asked to be Kurt's maid of honor and Sam agreed to be Blaine's best man. It was intimate with only family and friends attending. Mercedes sat patiently and recorded everything from the vows to the first dance while weeping silently. She was always a sucker for those tender moments. The normally flashy couple decided not to share their intimate moment with the press. The happy couple also saw changes in their living arrangements. After the disaster that was their dilapidated brownstone they decided it was a sign and moved closer to home again. They decided on an apartment in Sam and Mercedes' building. It had been abandoned for almost 20 years and needed extensive remodeling but the rent was more than reasonable and the foundation was sound. They couldn't argue with the support system they had built in as well as the area schools and parks. Kurt was adamant about these things as they were expecting their first child via surrogate in a month's time.

With personal changes came professional changes. Kurt left _Deviant_ at the urging of Stephen to pursue his new dream of shoe design. He got an offer he couldn't refuse with Giuseppe Zanotti and with a heavy heart he took it. Blaine left the world of modeling to pursue his true love of scouting out talent, and managing young models for his agency. He'd been in the business since the age of three and now it was time to take what he knew and put it all too good use for the next generation. Being the man he was he still agreed to take a few odd jobs.

Stephen moved on shortly after Kurt left. He left the magazine unexpectedly when his mother fell working around the Evans' household. He decided this was the perfect time to dedicate his time to writing and design. He took the chance to develop his label and he could do that anywhere and with minimal travel. He'd known for a long time it was time for his mother to retire and that she couldn't be left alone. He returned to Kentucky to take care of her. With no Kurt to take his place, and Santana having followed Kurt he apprehensively left his department and knowledge in the hands of one Mercedes Jones.

Sam sought out a more stable career. Like Blaine he wanted to bow out of modeling gracefully and not hold onto it as some (Sebastian) had the habit of doing. He invested some of his hard earned money into Stallions' New York, Tennessee, and Louisiana locations this proved to be smart as he received infinite returns. Noah even offered him a partnership, which he was in the process of accepting. It seemed in the world of exotic dancing having clean dancers that enjoyed their jobs was an innovative idea. Only employing men and women with clean model looks, and a club-like environment catered to people that didn't want to feel sleazy caught on quickly. The clubs were packed every night and the owner was so pleased that he thought of opening three more locations.

Though the money from Stallions was enough Mercedes encouraged Sam to pitch his graphic novel after sitting on the finished product for close to four months. Not for the money, but to say he did it! Sam landed an interview with Marvel after a last minute cancelation. They took one look at his ideas and signed him on not as a contractor, but as a full time employee in their research and development department. He weighed the options carefully and looked at the money earned Sam would make more than he did modeling and it would be steady income. He desperately wanted to give Mercedes stability.

After talking to his agent and battling with her repeatedly about his retirement they came to an agreement. He agreed to stay on as the face of Shayla's company, and a few other companies that had products he used and agreed to only do shoots that wouldn't take him out of the state. Sam was done traveling. He wanted to be around for the little things and the big adventures that his life was soon to bring him.

Mercedes, of course, took Stephen's place as head in-house stylist. With the new position came a column for the magazine. She had so many ideas and _Deviant_ gave her the chance to explore them all. Some days she was bone tired and couldn't do anymore but she always pushed through.

Sue was sad to see her go but she knew Mercedes talents were needed elsewhere and the raise in pay would be much needed. Sue had seen Mercedes blossom into a new woman. She proved to be capable, responsible, stylish, and above all innovative. She made a name for herself at Nashoba Publishing and soon her talents spilled over into the world of celebrities. After negotiating an unheard of open ended contract she was able to start building her brand as a writer and stylist.

Mercedes scrapped her novel after weeks of sitting down trying to continue a story that started again from the ground up. She finished within four months. After six months of editing, and three months of negotiations her manuscript was accepted. Her story was semi-autobiographical. Not only did it tell the story of finding her love of fashion, but also it told the story of friendship, love, and a real cutthroat world that girls dreamed of being apart of. Her novel was also a semi-self help book full of classic style tips and of advice she'd been given from her mother, friends, and mentors. Nashoba was expecting a hit when it went to print two months.

_And to add to the excitement Sam and Mercedes were expecting... twins... in two months. _

"Sam!" Mercedes called from their large shared closet. Sam was used to the sound of his girlfriend raising her voice now. He ran towards the back of their apartment at full speed.

"What about this?" She asked as she pouted, turning in a 360 for him. Sam had to laugh at his girl in the oversized yet very short tunic. She looked amazing in everything she decided to wear.

"Baby, I like that one as much as the six other dresses you tried on for me." He said with a smile.

"Are you patronizing me?" She asked as she chucked a large wood bottom Jeffery Campbell shoe at him. He quickly dodged the three-pound shoe. He was prepared for the abuse.

"Patronizing? Why would I do that?" He asked as he bit his lip backing out of the room.  
>"First you knock me up. With twins no less! Now you make fun of me?" She seethed. Sam grimaced and ran from the room.<p>

"Come back here asshole. You better answer me!" She said as she waddled towards him as quickly as possible. She stood facing him with her hands braced at her back tapping a small foot.

"Mercedes calm down. I wasn't patronizing you. I just think you look so cute!" He said from behind a high backed couch.

"Now I'm cute?" She asked. Sam poked his head out far enough to see she was holding the shoes mate. Her mood swings had been atrocious in the last trimester. She'd been calm and placid for first six months but these last months had been unbearable. He spent more time sleeping on the couch for little infractions than he did in their bed. He couldn't wait for the arrival of their babies and he wanted them desperately but in one of her more lucid moments they discussed making sure that these two were their last for a while.

"Mercedes, calm down. It was a compliment." He said still hiding.

"Puppies are cute Sam, baby seals are cute, pandas, and baby elephants are cute." Mercedes yelled. "Are you saying I'm some fat sexless thing now?" She said as she threw the other shoe. She had great aim, even with an oversized beach ball under the short black tunic she wore. Sam came out from behind the couch after seeing she was unarmed. He could hear the sound of her snuffles as she began to cry. Since finding out she was expecting she'd been touchy about her looks. Sam knew that and realized he'd been insensitive by desexualizing her. He braved coming out from behind the large couch and held his hands up. She was known to hide 'weapons'.

"Mercedes, come here baby." He said holding his arms out and sitting down once he felt safe again. She wiped her eyes and crossed the room to plop down next to him. He kissed her softly and traced his thumb over her chin. "I'm sorry; I should have never called you cute. You're sexy love. You always will be sexy. You're even sexier carrying my babies." He said softly into her ear. "I love you." She looked up at him with a hint of shame in her eyes. He couldn't help but forgive her. Between her big, wet doe eye and quivering chin he was a goner.

"I'm sorry Sam, I feel fat and ugly. Nothing fits anymore! I'm swollen and so uncomfortable. The tabloids are making fun of me. They're calling you names and accusing you of cheating on me." She said sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"I don't care about those people Mercy. All I care about is you, our babies, and our family." He said hugging her close and reaching out a large hand to rub her rounded belly. "Do you want to stay home tonight?" He asked softly, nuzzling into her neck.

"Do you want me to stay home?" She asked as she nuzzled into his arm.

"No, you're my pride and joy. I always want to show you off love bug." He said eliciting a laugh from her.

"Terry will be here in a minute to do my hair; Kurt will be here to help me finish dressing. You're still in jeans. If I'm going with you we have to start getting dressed now baby." She said turning to kiss him. Sam made sure to hold onto her neck as she turned into him. She moaned into his mouth with a smile as his tongue snaked out to rub against hers. He wanted her to know just how much he still desired her.

"Sam!" She squealed softly into his mouth. "Don't start something you can't finish." She said softly. The doctor warned them to lay off any intercourse; even Mercedes becoming too excited in the last two months of her pregnancy could have negative results. It'd proven harder for Sam than he expected. Something about seeing her full of baby, with glowing skin and that cute waddle made him want to touch her all the time. They'd even pushed the limits a few times. But each time they got too close Sam would always remember his little girl and boy resting quietly waiting to come into the world, and with the power of self-control they stopped. Sam watched as she pushed herself from the couch and supported her back before waddling into their room.

Shortly after making love the first time Mercedes found out she was expecting. Two months later she'd miscarried the baby and it almost broke them. She moved out of their apartment unable to look at Sam. She later admitted she wasn't angry with him but ashamed of herself for not being able to give him a child.

_It took almost a month to convince her to come home. _

After their unprotected and very x-rated reunion Mercedes discovered she was expecting again. Three months after the positive pregnancy test they found there was not just one but two babies. The little girl decided it was funny to hide during the first ultrasound. They were elated. Mercedes would give Sam the boy they never got to have _and_ a little girl. They kept the pregnancy quiet until they could no longer hide their joy. Mercedes didn't even tell her parents. She'd become superstitious after the first tragedy and she didn't want anyone else to have the bear the pain of losing another life.

Rachel got the revenge she swore she would when she was escorted out of _Deviant_. She bid her time and shortly before it was announced that Mercedes was pregnant she leaked a copy of Sam's birth certificate to the press. She was determined to make Sue's life a living hell and she got her wish. Sue was devastated. The only secret she ever cared about keeping was out in the world. She felt overwhelming guilt in knowing her only child and his girlfriend wouldn't have a peaceful moment. The couple was hounded without mercy; they were followed, and scrutinized.

After the news went public the tabloids were relentless in finding out more about the couples new arrivals. The two little bundles were going to the first grandchildren born to fashion royalty and everyone wanted to know more. Sam tried to dodge them but he seemed to land on the radar of every gossip rag in the world. Soon the couple couldn't hide from the paparazzi. The sound of heels and the scent of D&G's Light Blue broke Sam from his thoughts as Kurt pushed the front door open and entered their apartment.

"Where is the princess?" Kurt asked as he walked into the large living area.

"She's in the closet trying to find something that will mask her "baby bump"." Sam said. His last two words were in finger quotations. Kurt barked out a laugh.

"She might as well give that fuckery up. She couldn't cover that thing anymore than I could play it straight." He said as he made his way towards the closet.

"Kurt, shoes." Sam said sharply. He glared at the 7" heelless platforms.

"Excuse the shit out of me." Kurt said as he slipped his feet from the offending shoes. Sam's floor had been a victim of those clodhoppers too many times. He had enough scratches on his beloved hardwood floors between Santana, Kurt, and Mercedes. He was determined to put his foot down. "You sound like my father." Kurt said good naturedly as he sashayed into the large still sparse master bedroom. "With the whining about floors and shit. I pray you never get a lawn. I can see it now! You in a pair of Bermuda shorts wearing socks with sandals, the horror! Former male model turned crotchety lawn obsessed pain in the ass."

"Thank you, Kurt!" Sam shouted as he trained his eyes back on the television.

After Mercedes moved in there was a battle of wills. He thought they had similar tastes but it turned out he was wrong. Mercedes loved earth tones: gold's, browns and coppers. She liked plush fabrics and overstuffed furniture. Sam was the opposite. He wanted white, sparse, and modern. They compromised easily in the common areas. Since the office was now a nursery the bedroom would still be where Sam created his novels. He couldn't compromise there. But Mercedes got what she needed in return. They purchased the studio apartment next door and turned it into a closet. The construction took three and a half months but Mercedes got her wish. It was more than a closet. With the addition they added a larger master bath, the closet, expanded the nursery, added a small office area for Mercedes, and kept the guest room. They even redid the kitchen and living room floors. The kitchen was done in a durable finish of recycled pennies. The living room floors were done in recycled wood. Sam was like a crotchety old man with those floors and insisted anyone coming into his home remove their shoes.

"Sam!" Mercedes called to him from the back room. "Terry is on her way up, please let her in and don't be an asshole."

"She's taking her shoes off too. I'm not having that Amazon scuff up my floors." Sam barked as he leaned over to turn on the television.

"Sam, she wears flats!" Kurt yelled.

"Well she doesn't know how to pick up her damn feet. I get scuffs everywhere." Sam said as he bit his lips to keep from laughing. Tonight was important to Sam. It was the official launch of his series as well as the announcement that he would be joining the Marvel team. The company insisted that they throw him a party in his honor with everyone from Rolling Stone to High Times to MTV covering the event. The press had already named him the "new face of the comic world". He was even considered a sex symbol in the sci-fi world. After a few photos of him as a knobby kneed pre-teen surfaced he got fan mail from boys across the country saying he was an inspiration. That it was awesome that there was someone who once looked like them with the same interests.

"Sam stop being such a grump and let the woman in." Sam heard Mercedes mumble something to Kurt as he smirked. Sam settled into the couch when he heard the door open again. Blaine stepped in followed by the sound of shuffling feet. Sam rolled his eyes knowing it was Terry.

"Shoes!" He yelled from the couch and was met with a smack to the head. Terry was Mercedes stylist and friend. After leaving the salon to work free-lance as a makeup artist and stylist Mercedes snatched her up as a personal beauty guru. The tall outspoken woman came and went as she pleased and also teased Sam mercilessly.

"Sam, knock it off with that shoe crap. I am not going to walk around here barefoot." She said rolling her eyes.

"Mercedes, your weaveologist is disobeying me again!" Sam called as he absently flipped channels.

"Sam you know good and well I style your hair too. Last time you did your own hair for the red carpet Perez Hilton massacred you." Terri said as she sucked her teeth. "What did he call you again?" She asked poking her head from the room and pinning him with a stare.

"A…" He trailed off in unintelligible babble.

"What was that again?" She asked.

"A lesbian seagull." Kurt said with a laugh as he popped his head from the room.

"Yes, that's right. A lesbian seagull." She said with a smirk as she disappeared again. Sam rolled his eyes and sunk into the chair, his face as red as a beet.

"Sam you need to shave." Mercedes said.

"I'm not shaving, I like my scruff. It makes me look manly!" He said as he crossed his arms.

"It makes you look like one of the missing village people." Kurt said from the room.

"I think it's sexy." Sam said with a pout. "You like my goatee, right?" He looked to Blaine who held up his hands and stood.

"I'm staying out of this." He said as he adjusted his white t-shirt and disappeared into the bedroom. "Last time I sided with you Kurt withheld for a week!"

"Coward!" Sam yelled at Blaine's back.

"Sam, get in here and shower." Mercedes called again. "You're cutting it…" Sam heard her trail off as she made a hissing noise. He jumped to his feet and ran into their room.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as she came up beside her. Her hand was pressed into her side.

"One of these babies is going to be a hell of a soccer player." She said with a weak smile. She nudged the little foot with her hand. "Now go get in the damn shower." She said pushing him.

Three hours of hair, makeup, and tears saw the two couples in the back of a town car being taken to the reopened (again) and renamed 40/60 club. Mercedes walked the red carpet next to a freshly shaven Sam. She held onto his hand tightly and remained quiet. They struck a deal with the press after a few gross misunderstandings: when there was an event for Sam he was the only one to answer questions. When it was an event for Mercedes she was the only one to answer questions. This avoided any potential lawsuits. She was sure to take careful steps next to him while wearing the 6.5" heelless platforms she was so fond of. The black and gold t-strapped platforms were a one of a kind gift from Kurt.

"How are you holding up, my love?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine baby. Just make sure you talk to everyone." She said with a smile. Sam could tell something was bothering her. She didn't look comfortable. He'd warned her about wearing the shoes but she never listened. "Don't worry too much about me." She said. Sam looked down at the beautiful woman that refused to be his fiancé. It wasn't that he hadn't asked. He'd asked so many times. He asked when she showed him the positive pregnancy test the first time, before she left, and when she came back, he even asked when they found out they were having twins. Each time she'd simply say no, kiss him, and snuggle into him. Sam was initially hurt by her causal dismissal but after a long talk explained that it wasn't that she didn't want to be his wife but that she didn't feel the need to get married to be a proper family. The rejection stung but she'd soothe him by letting him know that she loved him and would one day be Mrs. Mercedes Jones-Evans and it wouldn't be when they were about to have a baby.

The party went off without a hitch. Sam was a success. Mercedes spent most of the evening sitting down next to Kurt who seemed to be holding her hand more than usual. He granted interviews, stopped and spoke with guests and answered questions about the babies as much as he cared to. By the end of the night Mercedes was exhausted and all she wanted was to curl up in bed next to her man. But nature had other plans. As the stood on the curb waiting for their town car Mercedes felt something wet run down her thigh. Looking at the ground she bit her lip. She thought she could wait until they got home to let him know she was in labor. The contractions had been only borderline unbearable and started just two hours before. Kurt had been a Godsend at keeping the time between each contraction.

"Sam, the babies are coming." She said softly.

"What?" Sam asked looking down alarmed and noticing the puddle.

"The goddamn babies are coming!" She screamed and gripped his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? I know I barely mentioned their family's reactions but that's what the next chapter will be dedicated to. You know I couldn't have Mercy all preggers without big mouth Tammy in the mix. Until next time lovelies.**


	19. How I Have Loved You

**A/N: Well ladies (and maybe even some gentleman) here it is...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: How I Have Loved You<p>

The ride to the hospital was hell. He expected Mercedes to scream and cry. He wanted some sort of emotion from the normally expressive woman. Her calm demeanor was unsettling. He kept a tight grip on her small hand as she took deep breaths easing herself through the sharp contractions. He made sure to time them, they were still pretty far apart. Kurt met the couple at the large hospital with an overnight bag and a change of clothes for Sam. He even took the liberty of beginning her admission paperwork. In his mind once an assistant always an assistant. Mercedes needed him to be the calm voice of reason. There was no time for freaking out and show boating. Emotion lead to dischord and dischord lead to him forgetting important things (like shoes). After filling out the paperwork he quickly asked to see her private room. Mercedes didn't mind something plain and unassuming but Sam and Kurt reassured her that it was needed. She was a celebrity and people would be eager to see the young stylist and her ex-model boyfriend. At the idea of people invading her privacy she reluctantly took the private suite. It wasn't quite what Beyonce had, but they had minimal security.

Kurt quickly dialed Mrs. Jones who had been in town for a conference. After holding the phone away from his ear for countless minutes with a grimace he hung up and dialed Tammy. The woman had also been in town on red alert for the last week. The young doctor warned Mercedes time and again that women pregnant with twins had a history of early labor. Despite her sister-in-laws protests Tammy shut down her practice and came into two early.

As Mercedes was wheeled into the hospital she found herself grateful for the planning abilites of her often obnoxious sister-in-law. The woman was pushy, rude, and overbearing but she often had a point. As the nurses hooked her up to IV's and imformed her of the drugs she'd be taking the pain became unbearable. Her contractions were closer now and seemed to become sharper. As she clutched her stomach she let out the first of many screams. Sam let out a breath of air as she finally dropped the facade. This is what he'd been readying himself for.

Mercedes wanted to cry. Anyone who said labor was a miracle that should be enjoyed without pain dulling drugs was a fucking idiot. Carol Burnett said it best when describing child birth: Take your lower lip and pull it over your head. After several insense contractions Mercedes immediately demanded an epudural and a mallot!

She found herself smiling for the first time in hours when the nurses came in with a large needle and sat her up. They told her not to move as they inserted a large needle into the base of her spine. She grinned up at Sam as she watched him turn green. He was never one for needles, especially larger ones that went into spinal areas. Left with only the dull pressure of each contraction Mercedes laid back. She was happy to rest. She looked at Sam with a small lazy smile as she stroked his hand. Soon they'd be meeting their babies and Mercedes could keep her sanity during their painful and uncomfortable arrival.

Mercedes should have known God had it in for her. Turns out pain medication wears off really fast for some women. An hour later the same loving eyes looked as if they were posessed. The woman screamed and writhed when the drugs decided not to work halfway through her intense labor. The contractions were even closer together now. The need to push was overwhelming.

Mercedes looked to Sam with hate in her eyes and vowed as soon as these babies were out of her womb and safely into the world she was going to string that man up by his gonads and beat him with a bat. She could be a single mother, that monster was not going anywhere near her spawn. He'd done this to her, he was the enemy. She made sure to let him know these little pearls of truth as he gripped his hand. Between the ragged breathing and the wet towel on her face Mercedes wondered why some women thought this was some sort of special occasion that needed to be recorded. She warned the nurses that if anyone came in with a video recorder she'd snap it or snap them. Between contractions she'd catch her reflectoion in the mirror. She was horrified to find the person staring back at her. She was swollen, sweaty, and in pain. This was the 10th circle of hell. Child birth wasn't a miracle, it was a right of passage that seperated the women from the girls.

"I hate you! I'm going to kill you!" Mercedes screamed before trying to break Sam's hand.

"I know it hurts baby. I know, just keep breathing." He soothed as he blotted her forehead.

"Fuck you, fuck your bre-..." She was cut off by another contraction as she began screaming. Sam winced knowing his hearing would never be the same. Her next array of colorful and painful threats were cut short by Tammy coming into the delivery room. From the time she announced she was expecting Tammy insisted on being her primary doctor. Jones' took care of Jones'. Their grandchildren were even more closely protected. Tammy wanted to make sure the little bundles got the best care and the only way to do that was to make sure it was done by her. The nurse gave Tammy a quick update as she sat in front of Mercedes.

"Alright Ms. Mercy it's time to get ready to push." Tammy said as she removed her fingers from under the blanket covering the girls spread eagle legs.

"Fuck that!" Mercedes yelled before letting her head lull back to look at Sam. "Tell her not to make me do it. Please?" She whimpered softly.

"I know you're tired. But remember our babies?" The sooner you push the sooner we'll meet them. Don't you want to meet them?" Sam asked softly as he rubbed her face. Mercedes nodded tiredly before she began screaming. Sam swore he heard something about a pig fucker, and even something about him being a goat banger.

"Aright lady time to cut the foolishness. Push for me Mercedes. You can do this. Give me all you got!" Tammy yelled. Sam could see the crinkle in her eyes, under that mask she was laughing. No doubt remembering giving birth to her two little devils. Mercedes was always colorful with her explicit language and anyone who thought this would be any different (including Sam) was a damn fool.

Three hours, tears, and a splint on Sam's hand saw the end. Though Sam was glad his babies were here, every glance at his damaged hand he reminded him that they wouldn't be doing this again for a long time.

Sam smiled as he was handed a tiny bundle wrapped in blankets and a little blue hat. This little miracle with Mercedes nose and his full cupids bow lips was perfect. He checked each of his hands making sure there were ten fingers with ten little finger nails. After all the screaming, crying, and broken bones it was worth it. Sam cooed as he held onto Oliver Frederick Evans and looked lovingly at Mercedes as she rocked Olivia Mae Evans. Both were healthy at 5lbs. ,4oz. The doctors expected they would need to be incubated but both babies were happy, healthy, and very vocal.

The room cleared out quickly leaving only the babies and parents. Mercedes went to sleep quickly after that. Sam set down a now sleeping Oliver and looked to the basinett. Sam took the time to bond with the only other alert member of his newly expanded family. Little Olivia was awake and making small noises of protest at being bound.

"Hey there princess." Sam said as he picked her up.

"You're probably just like me and hate having your arms and legs bound." He said as he kissed the top of her small head through the pink fuzzy cap. He knew from all the parenting books that it should stay on. Little Olivia gave what could only be described as a tiny "meep" in response. Sam felt his heart melt just a little more.

"Maybe we should get to know eachother before everyone comes in. Get some one on one time before everyone comes in and wants a piece of you. You're going to be very popular. Just remember everyone you see today loves you." He said as he began rocking slowly. Olivia unlike Oliver was a little paler with the same full lips and big alert eyes. Just like her brother, she was perfect. "Where do I start. Well,Olivia, I'm your daddy." He said as he looked down into a pair of big eyes that took him in. Sam knew she could only see color and barely make out a shape but this one was focused. "I'm going to be the one that teaches you all about comic books and baseball. You're also going to learn that Chuck Taylor's go with anything. Your mommy over there is going to teach you about style, literature, and how to make brownies. You're going to be a very happy little girl. I'm going to make sure of it." Sam said as he rocked her slowly. One large finger stroking down her pink cheek. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you. You know that?" He said as he wiped quickly at his eyes. He'd managed not to cry until now. "Oh, how I have loved you my little girl." He whispered before putting her back into the clear plastic basinet next to her brother. He watched her wiggle a little in the blanket before letting out a tiny yawn.

Sam sat back down in the rocking chair in the corner of their room and leaned back. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. The day had been long. He had a broken hand and two new babies to show for it.

"We did it my love. You and me Oliver, we're a team!" Mercedes whispered as she looked down at the tiny boy in her arms. Sam's eyes opened but he didn't say a word. Sunlight hit him in the face but he stayed still. He watched Mercedes talk to their little boy who's legs were kicking. His balled fists flailing as he nursed noisily. Mercedes heart melted as the little boy let out a small sound as he pulled away. His eyes squinted shut in what could only be satisfaction. Mercedes thought she had it all when Sam spilt that cup of coffee on her a year ago. She knew now she was short-sighted. She never knew it was possible to have your heart walking around, or in the case laying around outside of your body until she laid eyes on her children.

It took three days but Mercedes and Sam found themselves at the doorstep of their building holding Oliver and Oliva excited to show the babies their new home. The couple wore similar smiles though they were lost in thought. Neither knew they shared the same line of thinking. They were home, this is where they would create memories. This is where their babies would have their first Christmas, first birthdays, and possibly even more. This is where they would create a safe sometimes quiet haven for their children. Though neither knew that quiet would have to wait until both sets of parents decided to leave and with open work schedules and no pressing needs no one was leaving anytime soon.

The coming weeks were filled with gifts and unexpected family visits. Mr. & Mrs. Jones dropped by and seemed to never leave. Mr. Jones clearned out the large toystore down the street. Mercedes knew it was because of his guilt at the protest he put up when she refused to marry Sam after finding out she was pregnant. They'd since made up, but her father was never one to forgive himself readily.

Shayla and Tammy were there checking on the babies and giving Mercedes time to rest. Tammy took two weeks and brought the family with her. Everyone was eager to meet 'Double O' as they were quickly dubbed. Shayla was in between seasons and had very little to do by way of hands on design. That didn't mean the twins weren't greeted with baby bracelets and a set of gold studs for Olivia's first set of earrings. It was nothing to come into the nursery and find someone sitting with her babies talking to them or cuddling them close. At first it unnerved the new parents but they quickly got used to the idea after being scolded.

Unlike most new mothers Mercedes had to fight to hold her children. The only alone time she really ever recieved was during feeding times. She'd often be told to take a nap or 'go somewhere' by the many pushy men and women who had invaded her home. Mercedes found herself having to put her foot down after she woke up from a nap to an empty apartment. It seemed they all the idea to take her new born babies out for some 'fresh air' without telling her or leaving a note. They came to an agreement that any time the babies were taken out she had to be woken up or disturbed in the middle of work to approve the trip. It wasn't that Mercedes did't trust her sisters-in-law or her mother she just wanted to know where her children were.

Sue stopped by every night to see her first grandchildren. They decided months ago to give her a key to their apartment in case of emergencies. After the third evening of walking into the nursery to see the often-times stern woman giving one of the babies a bottle she argued that the twins constitued an emergency. Mercedes didn't have the heart to tell her to call first so she let it happen. Sue wasn't intrusive or rude. She often brought dinner with her for the growing family and would sit in the nursery whispering quietly to one baby or both. Mercedes caught a bit of the conversation and from the sounds of it Sue was giving them advice on hostile takeovers, mergers, and how to get milk out of a Hermes silk scarf. She would often feed them if they were awake. She was thoughtful enough to leave a note attached to their cribs saying who she fed, when she fed them, and how much they 'ate' if she wasn't there when Mercedes or Sam came in.

The fourth week saw a visit from Shawn Evans with a somber looking Sylvia Evans in tow. The normally loud woman said barely a word while in the company of her husband. Stevie and Stacy who were thrilled to meet little Olivia and Oliver couldn't be torn away from the twins. Mercedes gladly let them play with the quickly growing babies with minimal supervision. When asked about his wife's somber demeanor he pulled Sam aside and informed him that he'd filed for divorce. Shortly after leaving Kentucky Shawn contacted Sue and it seemed neither one ever stopped loving the other. Shawn told his oldest son that Sylvia was only there because Mr. Evans couldn't trust her not to clean out the house and bank accounts her name was on. Sam only shook his head wondering how his father could marry such a woman.

One evening after greeting his hard at work girlfriend Sam walked into the nursery and came face to face with his mother and father rocking the babies softly and talking to one another in hushed tones. Sam made sure to close the door to the large room quietly. He secretly crossed his fingers in hope that this would be a start to a reconcilliation. He knew his parents belonged together.

Even Samuel Evans the Second, Ethel, and Stephen came up to see the babies. Ethel was on the mend claiming that no one could keep a Tillman down! Much to the suprise of everyone around her she was also on her way down the isle. Mr. Evans the 2nd finally popped the question after her fall. He wanted to spend his remaining time on earth with the fiesty woman. Everyone in the family joked that between his zest for life and her natural energy they'd have at least 15 good years together before they had their first fight. That was a couple Mercedes and Sam could model their love on.

_6 Months Later..._

Sam looked at Mercedes as he climbed into bed next to her. The entire family seemed to never leave New York for long. After seeing what the city had to offer Mr. & Mrs. Jones moved in with Shayla and Lamar until they found something permanent. Sue, Shawn, Stevie and Stacy moved into one of the remaining apartments in thei building that seemed to come available at just the right time. Mercedes and Sam seemed to always have a baby-sitter or a guest for the twins to play with. Their lives were filled with so much joy. Their newly blended families loved eachother. They knew this was an odd life but they loved it!

The whole family seemed to still be milling around outside their bedroom but no one seemed to be leaving or coming in. Mercedes knew something was wrong but didn't say anything. It seemed someone was always there. Mercedes stopped complaining after the first two weeks. Sam looked at the woman typing away on her tablet, glasses drooping on her nose.

"How was your day baby?" He asked as he nuzzled into her neck picking up his own tablet to flick through some e-mails.

"It was good. Got a few things done. Looked at some mockups for next months editorial. Put the finishing touches on my column and sent it to editing." She said absently as she flicked through a few more e-mails. This was normal for them. They seemed to balance work and their relationship well. "How was yours love?"

"It'd be great if you'd marry me." Sam said. Mercedes knew from his tone it wasn't a question.

"Ask nicely." She bit back playfully not taking her eyes away from her work.

"Mercedes Anne Jones, marry me?" He asked as he pulled a box from under his pillow and got on his knees opening it in front of her.

"Why the hell not?" She said with a grin as she looked at him with a smile.

"Thank god!" He yelled as he slipped the ring on her finger. "Guys, come in! She said yes!" He called out. Their room filled with people. It seemed like everyone was there. Mercedes covered her mouth and laughed. Their friends and family were there cheering and sharing congratulations. Mercedes reached out her hands to take one of her babies. Life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Excuse the spelling and grammar. I tried this on my iPad and for some reason it doesn't transition well from Pages to Word. Tell me what you think? **


	20. Marry You

**Ask and you shall recieve! Here is the wedding. I think its official, I love writing wedding scenes!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Marry You<p>

_4 Years Later…_

**_Mercedes POV_**

It took years of planning but Mercedes stood in front of a large gilded mirror as her mothers long nimble fingers fastened the tiny pearl buttons of her wedding dress. Mercedes fanned her face for the third time that evening. This was her wedding day. This is the day she'd marry her best friend.

"Are you nervous?" Mrs. Jones asked as she ran her hands down Mercedes' bare shoulders.

"I've been with him for almost seven years. This is just a formality." She said as she huffed out a laugh.

"I know that's right. I never thought you'd marry that boy. You've already given him two children. You've brought and sold several homes together. He helped you launch your clothing line and he was the inspiration behind your novel. The only thing he's ever asked for is for you to marry him." Roz said as she fastened the long sheer chapel length veil to her half upswept hair.

"He's given me so much Mother. Being his wife is not only the least I can do for him but the best gift I can give myself and our kids." She said as she smiled at her mother through the mirror.

"He's a good man and he loves you!" She clasped her daughters hand once more and went to sit on the chaise lounge.

"And I love him. I've been happy with him since the day I met him." Mercedes took a moment to look at her self in the mirror. The dress was custom made for her with a tightly boned bodice and tiered bottom with a chapel train. It was perfect for the country theme of her wedding. She'd taken all of her ideas from Martha Stewart, Shabby Chic, Sam's southern roots, and Pinterest. Between a hectic work schedule and raising two very hyperactive children it took four years to plan what the magazines were calling the wedding of the year. Mercedes insisted on handling all of the details. She didn't trust planners with her vision.

"Looks like I have everything but the shoes." She said with a small smile. No sooner than it was said Kurt came into the room holding a large box.

"Everything is perfect angel. The chairs are lined up perfectly. The fans are on each chair. The ribbons are straight and the string quartet is set up. For the life of me I will never understand why you wanted to wear these. You could have had any designer make your shoes. You could have had Zanotti, Louboutin, even Choo for fucks sake but cowboy boots, Mercedes? Really!" Kurt said as he laid the box down and opened it.

"These are the same boots Sue got married in. I'll be wearing my mothers shoes for the reception. Be grateful today I'm leaving the fancy footwear to you my dear." She said as she smiled down at the flamboyant man and looked down at the 6" heels he wore with his tan vest and matching pants. The rolled up sleeves and bowtie weren't Kurt's style but he obliged his best friend on her big day. He'd do anything for Mercedes including helping with her wedding. Kurt was elected as Mercedes maid of honor. Over the years the two became inseparable along with Santana they were rarely seen without the other.

"I saw your mother's shoes, so cutting edge for the '80's. They are too chic with just the right amount of toe cleavage and that crystal heel, too much!" Kurt said as he shot a look in Roz's direction giving the woman thumbs up.

"You know I've always been ahead of my time. You're looking fabulous as always Kurt." Roz stood as she smoothed down her light blue floor length mother of the bride dress. The two met in the middle to air kiss careful of the others makeup.

"Is everyone ready? We're already behind schedule." Mercedes said as she took a sip of the champagne Kurt put into a shaking hand. He always knew exactly what she needed. Mercedes only then took notice of the photographer snapping a photo next to her. She'd requested only candid photos while dressing.

"Yes, everyone is ready in the next suite. The photographer has been snapping one photo after the other. Everyone looks fabulous." Kurt said as he smiled and air kissed her cheek.

Mercedes turned at a knock on the door she had a feeling it was Sam and hid behind a mirror. He'd been sneaky in the last few months of planning. She'd had to hide her dress in several places and swear the children to secrecy due to his need to peek.

Mercedes smiled as Olivia hopped out of her chair and ran to the door. She knew her little girl would be the first.

"Momma! Momma!" The caramel skinned little girl with a halo of waist length blonde curls and big blue eyes came catapulting towards a dark skinned woman in a white dress.

"Yes angel?" Mercedes turned to face the cherub cheeked little lady as she held her arms out the catch the tiny ball of energy.

"Daddy came to the door and asked me to give this to you." The little girl said as she held out a small box in her chubby hands. "He also asked me how you

"Thank you my sweet. Now let nana do your hair." She kissed the little girls cheek and set her down. Her long puffy mint colored dress making a 'whooshing' sound as she ran towards her grand-mother with a trail of chocolate ribbon behind her. Mercedes took a moment to take her beautiful daughter in before opening the box. Inside was a note along with a pair of diamond earrings. Mercedes made quick work of putting the earrings on before unfolding the sheet of paper inside. She smiled as she read the short but heartfelt letter.

_My Dearest Mercy,_

_Almost six years ago you gave me the honor of courting you._

_A year later you gave me two miracles that we decided to call Oliver and Olivia_

_It's four years later you're making my dreams come true by becoming my wife._

_I thought I had everything before I met you but I know more now than ever that I was blind. _

_Your love for our family and for me leaves me blessed every day. _

_Your smile and humor make even the hardest day an adventure. _

_I cannot wait to make you my wife and start a new chapter of our lives together. _

_I'll see you at the end of the isle. I'll be the blonde with tears of joy in my eyes. _

_Forever yours, _

_Sam_

Mercedes almost lost it Sam had a way with words that rivaled most poets but she'd been known to be biased.

"Okay lets get this show on the road before I mess up all my makeup." Mercedes said with a huffed out laugh. Kurt clapped his hands and disappeared from the room with a flourish of shouts to get ready. The rest of her life was waiting at the end of that isle.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sam POV<em>**

"Daddy! Daddy! Someone dropped this off for you." A little boy with an almost out of control halo of light brown curls and hazel eyes ran towards Sam. The little tan vest and pants with a dark brown bowtie setting off his caramel skin. Despite his darker coloring and curls he was the spitting image of his father just like Olivia was the spitting image of her mother.

"What is this Ollie?" He asked the chubby cheeked kid as he knelt down taking the box from his small hands.

"I think it's from Mommy." He whispered with a grin. His slight lisp came out a little making the sentence that much more adorable. Oliver had a way of making Sam's heart melt. Oliver was also smart. At the age of three (three and three quarters if you asked him) he could read small words and he knew his mothers handwriting.

"I think it is. Why don't you open it for me while I fix your tie?" He said with a smile as the boy made work of the box. He handed him the box and ran away after Sam was finished. Inside was a gold watch. This one a little larger with a diamond face and the inscription on the back had their childrens names and birthdates and the day they met and the day they were married. Inside was a note handwritten on thick paper.

_My Love,_

_Dates are important to me. The day I met you, the day I brought our children into the world and the day I became your wife will be days I always remember. When I met you I realized how empty my life had been. I never thought I'd need another person like I need you. You're my security, warmth, and support. You and our children make waking up each day an adventure. I cannot wait to be your wife and start this new adventure. See you soon my dear I'll be the one walking towards you with tears in my eyes. _

_Your (future) Wife,_

_Mercedes_

Sam took a deep breath and wiped his eyes. Unlike his fiancé he wasn't afraid of ruining his makeup. Shawn came up and clapped him on the back.

"Got you choked up?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah." He said as he put the new watch on.

"Your mother did that to me the first and second time we got married. When they get under your skin they're doing it right." Shawn said as he turned his son around and adjusted his tie.

"She's a good woman dad." Sam said as he bit his lip.

"You know when you told me about her I didn't know what to expect but as soon as I met her I knew she was the one for you. She's smart, funny, and she keeps you in line. That woman has never taken your shit…" Shawn said as he winced.

"Ohhh! Grandpa said a bad word!" Ollie yelled from the corner where he sat with a juice box playing with Stevie.

"Sorry Ollie, it won't happen again." Shawn said with a smile.

"Whenever daddy says bad words I get a quarter. Are you going to give me a quarter?" He asked with a narrowing of his eyes.

"He's a clever one, isn't he?" Shawn asked as he took a dollar from his pocket and handed it to his grandson. "That's for the rest of the evening." He said with a grin as he picked his grandson up swinging him in the air. "You are a stinker!" He said as he tickled the boy.

"Is everyone ready?" He asked as he clapped his hands. They were running according to schedule and he wanted to make sure they stayed that way.

"Come on son, the rest of your life is right outside that door." Shawn said as they exited the room his best man Blaine in tow.

The ceremony was perfect. Mercedes made sure to include their children in their special day. Olivia acted as the flower girl, and Oliver as the ring bearer. The bridesmaids wore strapless column style chiffon gowns in mint with chocolate brown sashes. The bouquets were simple cabbage roses. Due to the heat the groomsmen (and Kurt) wore classic tan vests with slim cut pants and mint or chocolate bowties. Mercedes' walked her down the isle and if he happened to shed a few tears no one mentioned it. The couple stood before their friends, family, and God on the Evans' Kentucky ranch and recited their vows to one another. The wedding was officiated by Madame Chen and even Priscilla was there sitting in the third row wearing a wig that Kurt swore he'd steal later. There were tears of joy and promises of making each day better than the last.

After way too many photos and a country style buffet dinner of comfort foods the children were put to sleep and the grownups came out to play. Mercedes changed from the stuffy gown into an ivory trapeze dress that matched her mother's 6" pumps. The couple danced the night away to live and DJed music. As they danced the last dance of the evening before leaving for their honeymoon Sam looked to his wife and smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Evans." He said with a grin.

"Hello Mr. Evans" She replied before being dipped low.

Life was good.

_Fin_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did anyone see the previews for next weeks Glee? Topless Sam is very topless. In the words of George Takei..OHHHH MYYYYY!**


End file.
